Newton's Laws
by Redmoon124
Summary: Third in the series. They weathered the Storms, regained their Senses. Now they must learn to find a way to forgive. M Rated for mature content. Warning given before scene. Now Complete.
1. Authors Note

Newtons Laws. Continuation of the Storm and Senses series. I would recommend you go and read.

Enjoy


	2. Inertia

Well hello there, thank you for clicking. Sorry for the longer wait. But it's a long one.

Infringement none. Profit none. Eating popcorn while writing? Loads.

This is the continuation of the Storm and Senses Series. If you haven't read those, you're gonna wonder what medication I'm on and have no clue what is going on. So I'd advise going back and click um.

* * *

**Inertia**

She's standing looking out of the big bay bedroom windows. She'd forgotten how beautiful it was here, how peaceful. Moonlight is reflecting beams off the water, silver dancing across the dark blue. She knows it's actually the sun's light reflecting off the moon. But in this place she doesn't care for reality, she likes the fantasy. She sips the tea she'd made when she couldn't sleep. Jane came with her. It makes her heart tachycardia.

She remembers panic, trembling with it as she waited in the airport. Eyes watching the clock as if she could break the laws of time just by will alone. When seven approached, she honestly thought she'd gotten it all wrong. Then Jane had burst into the terminal security point like a force of god, yelling, frantic. Only calming when her eyes fell on Maura. She had never been so glad to see Jane in her life. She'd listened as Jane babbled about traffic and _a wanna be detective,_ stopping her in the main terminal. Listened to the _'I'm sorry. I'm sorry.''_ listened, but all her mind was yelling. 'Jane is here. Jane is here.'

She smiles, sipping tea again.

Jane's face when she'd seen the jet, had been worth every single moment of panic. When they'd gotten on board and Jane had stopped pressing every button she found. She'd asked about Angela and immediately knew something had happened. Jane had shrugged it off, made a joke. But she saw beneath, Jane was hurt. When she'd tried to ask again, Jane reply of '_I'll tell you. But not yet... okay._' left the silence around them heavy with unspoken burdens. The rest of the five hour flight had been small talk. Jane asking about the island, she supplied full information like a good Google.

They landed just after midnight. The rental car waiting. The twenty three minute drive in darkness, showed very little of the highway connecting all the Keys, or Crawl key when they arrived. But Jane's face had been turned out the window, squinting to see, anyway. When they reached the house, Jane had stared at her with mouth open. When they went inside, Jane still hadn't said anything. She'd understood Jane was processing, taking it all in. The relief she felt when Jane turned and smiled with those dimples and said. _''Wow.''_ Eased insecurities of her families wealth and how Jane would handle being face to face with it. She'd shown Jane the house. Her room. It was late and they were both more than exhausted. Each had retired to bed with nervous unsure good nights.

But here she is, unable to sleep, buzzing with so many things. Jane's presence so close is both a blessing and a curse. Jane is hers... She has only to say yes. Jane came with her, what more proof does she need? Her anger, hurt, betrayal does it matter? Her mind is at war with her body. It would take one hundred and two steps to be outside Jane's bedroom door, another six to be inside, twelve to enter her bed. One hundred and twenty heartbeats to give in.

She exhales slowly. But then what?

She opens the sliding door, warm air embracing, bringing the fresh scent of sea, sand. The AC suddenly cold on her back. She steps out onto the balcony, widening the distance to temptation. Pushing hair from her face as the breeze stirs. Having sex with Jane now would be a mistake, seeking nothing more than a sexual release, the euphoria of endorphins. Her emotions would not come into it. It would be unfair to Jane and most of all herself. If she does this, gives herself to Jane, it will be all of her. Which means her anger, hurt and betrayal do matter, they have to find absolution first.

She walks to the railing, cupping her tea. Eyes taking in the panoramic view. Looking along the white sand beach until she can see in the distance the place she used to go as a child. The familiarity of the surrounding is a balm, quieting the buzzing, clearing her mind... She has always known what comes next. Nothing in her life was left to chance, all planned, every equation anticipated. Even with Ian the closest to the unknown, she knew their relationship and arrangement, would continue only as long as she let it. This is the only time she has done something without completely knowing the outcome. It is exciting, but the undercurrent is fear. She has everything to lose, her heart, her work, her home. Because if this doesn't work with Jane, if they can't get passed what has happened. She knew the moment she arranged all of this, there would be no going back to Boston if it fails. She couldn't.

She sips the tea this time with trembling hands. She has taken a leap of faith, something she does not believe in. Science is her only creed. She trusts it, believes totally. Everything has a reaction, a cause and effect. It has never been proven more true in everything between her and Jane; each step, each choice, bringing them to here. This place, this time, this moment. But the laws of science didn't ratio in the unpredictable paradox of Jane Clementine Rizzoli. She suddenly wishes she were more like Jane, a paradox, living life without thinking or planning, ignoring the laws of the universe when encountering an immovable force. But isn't that what she's done by taking a leap of faith? Then if so why does she feel inert, stuck, motionless, waiting?

She sighs, shivering more from her thoughts than the breeze whispering across her skin. It's in the mid 70's. A welcome warmth from the 40's of Boston. She looks up, the stars visible, bright, no street or city light to obscure their glory. She remembers doing this as a child, watching the night. Being back is stirring all the memories of childhood. This was one place her father and mother would agree upon coming together, a moment of family. One memory especially is her fondest; her seventh birthday, they had brought her a chemistry set. She adored it, mixing household products, anything and everything she tested for reactions. One particular experiment coming to the forefront. She looks down, hiding a smile. She had combined ammonia and sulphur... They had to evacuate the house for a whole day. She had inadvertently created a stink bomb. Jane would be so impressed. She looks over her shoulder, expecting Jane to be standing there. She isn't and she is both relieved and disappointed... She at least hopes Jane has managed to sleep.

She sighs, thoughts floating from one to another, ghosts of inevitability. A yawn escapes. She takes one long look out to sea, before she turns, heading back inside. She slides the door shut. Placing her tea down on the side table. She removes her robe, throwing it to the bottom of the bed. She gets in. shifting until she is comfortable. She stares at the shadows on the ceiling, flecks of shimmering lights. Jane came with her... Is the last thought, before her body finally gives in to sleep.

…...

She blinks, once, twice, confused blurred vision showing things she doesn't know. She shifts, sitting, everything coming to full focus, realisation of where she is and why. She slumps back, stretching, yawning. Checking the clock for time, seeing 1:03pm, sends her sitting right back up again. She has never slept this late. Her head turns as she hears a quiet knock. ''Yes?''

The door opens and Jane peeks her head in. ''Hey, you're finally awake.''

She pulls the sheet higher, mindful of the fact her top leaves little to the imagination. ''I'm sorry. I didn't realise the time.''

''Nothing to be sorry for. I only woke an hour ago. Been looking around.''

She takes in Jane's appearance, still in her pyjamas. Dark circles under her eyes. No. Jane has not slept well. Her gaze follows as Jane enters. She is less than prepared in so many ways for Jane's presence in her bedroom. She pulls her legs up, needing the protection. Watching as Jane takes in her room. There is something on Jane's mind, her body is radiating it. She waits. Soon enough Jane eyes return to hers.

''You own this whole place don't you?''

She frowns. ''I told you this is my family house.''

''No. I mean after we came through the gates last night. Everything after that. ... out there.'' A hand sweeps towards the windows. ''…..the beach, the swimming pool, the boathouse... all of it's yours?''

She pushes hair from her face. Taking a moment to just let herself wake up a bit more. ''It belongs to my parents.''

''Which means it's yours as well. Damn. You really are loaded.''

She can only exhale. ''Jane. You knew I came from money.'' She sighs, watching Jane's agitation grow.

''Oh, by the way. Miss Tompkins, informed me after scaring the shit out of me when I went downstairs. The groceries have been delivered and packed away and if you need anything to let the agency know.''

She doesn't like what she hears in Jane's tone. It's the same one used when Garret appeared. ''My mother must have called ahead and arranged it.''

''Nice of her.''

Now she's getting frustrated. She's only just woken. ''She would have thought she was helping.''

''As I said nice of her.''

She balls the sheet in her fists. ''Please just tell me why you are annoyed?'' She watches Jane pace. It isn't the first time she has watched and thought of Jane as a caged tiger. ''Jane?''

''I woke up to a woman I didn't know looking like she belonged here and I didn't even know where the damn coffee was!''

Sometimes Jane is frustrating beyond belief. She keeps the irritation out of her voice, but only just. ''I don't understand. Are you upset about the fact someone was here? Or that you didn't know where things are?''

''I'm... I …... ''

She exhales. ''Please turn around.''

''Huh?''

''Turn around. I am going to get up and what I am wearing will only embarrass you.''

''Oh.''

She finds the blush which creeps over Jane's ears quite interesting. Shaking her head at how ridiculous Jane is sometimes. She gets up, pulling on her robe, tying it securely before she steps into Jane's line of sight. ''Come with me.'' She turns before Jane can argue. Knowing she'll follow. She leads them downstairs into the kitchen, pausing until Jane is level with her. She opens the unit above the sink. ''Coffee. Tea. Hot chocolate. Sugar.'' She points over Jane's shoulder. ''That is the fridge. Soy milk. Normal milk. The freezer section is below.'' She ignores Jane's glare. Moving to the next unit, opening. ''Dry goods.''

''Is that lucky charms?''

She does a double take, looking down into the cupboard. ''So it would seem. My mother has been quite thorough in meeting our requirements.'' She turns as Jane clears her throat, seeing her holding the fridge open and bottle of beer in her hand.

''Your mother knows me a little too well and has good taste in beer.''

She answers the smile. ''I may have mentioned your very unhealthy breakfast choices. As for the beer, she would have inquired as to which was suitable...'' She closes the cupboard. ''Are you okay now you know where the coffee is?''

''Yeah. Sorry... Was just a shock finding a personal grocery delivery person when I wasn't expecting it. Most people just go to the store.''

''Can you honestly see my mother grocery shopping?''

Jane snorts. ''No. I guess not.''

She can see it isn't quite right yet. ''I'm sorry it made you uncomfortable. I didn't know mother had arranged it. I would have warned you.''

Jane just shakes her head, eyes avoiding, until she takes a deep breath, a smile twitching her way, sheepish. ''Anyone else I should be expecting? Pool boy? Window cleaner? Sand shifter?''

''I am sure Sand shifter is not a profession. As to the others, not that I know of.''

''It just amazes me you trust people to come into your house. I mean she didn't even knock or anything. Or I don't think she did... But you know what. That's not the damn point.. She has a key and the alarm code, a complete stranger. I just find that weird.''

Ah. Now she understands why Jane has reacted. Protection. ''My parents would have security checked the agency and they have been using it for years... Arrangements are usually made before my parents arrive so everything is ready. I... I suppose it may seem weird to trust them.''

''Explains a lot about you.''

She doesn't know how she should interpret that. ''I'm weird?''

''No. I meant why you just offered my mother your guest house. Helped Tommy. Let us all invade on Sundays. You're used to letting people in your home.''

She bristles, feeling insulted about trusting people, like she is a child. ''I offered my guest house because your mother needed a place to stay and I could help. As for Tommy he also needed help... I am not naïve, Jane. I trust enough to believe in someone until they lose my trust.'' she suddenly realises how that sounds. Jane looking away confirms it. 'I didn't mean you.''

''No, I know. It's fine.''

It isn't fine. She sighs. They are so easily broken. ''I am just relieved you did not bring your gun. I would rather not spend our time here bailing you out of jail because Miss Tompkins startled you.'' It's a peace offering. The seconds tick, nothing, no response. Have they failed so quickly? A nudge to her side nearly gives her cardiac arrhythmia.

''You think you're so funny.''

Relief, like a cold compress covers her. ''I have my moments...'' She needs to leave. Regroup. ''Now that you know where the coffee is, would you prepare some, while I go and shower and get changed?''

''Sure. I'll even eat my lucky charms before you get back. So you don't freak at the sugar and salt content.''

''Thank you... '' She walks away, knowing she has to get control of this panic of failing that ignites so quickly. She pauses on the stairs. ''Jane.'' She waits for Jane to look. ''I am the same person who got on a plane with you in Boston. My families wealth does not change who I am.''

Jane's nod and small smile are enough for now. She continues up, towards her bedroom.

…...

She takes a long breath, smoothing down the light linen dress she chose, adjusting the mandarin collar into perfect place. Her wardrobe choice is limited, unable to take the full time to pack what she usually did for a vacation. Another first... She is washed, dressed, but certainly not ready for what is to come. The smell of coffee assaulted her when she stepped from the shower, it added a moment of normality, yet immediately set her nerves on edge. She stands looking at her reflection, there is a glimpse of recognition. So different to what she saw yesterday. Was it only yesterday everything was so wrong? With one last look she turns, knowing hiding is not the answer.

As she steps onto the ground floor. She pauses, Jane is standing, waiting, looking nervous yet giving a smile that actually makes her need to take a breath. With a dramatic sweep of her arm, Jane steps to the side, revealing a small table, set for two.

''Breakfast awaits.''

She doesn't know what to say. She has been to expensive restaurants, had meals cooked by royal chefs. But none of them has touched her like this. This simple thing. She walks slowly almost afraid it will all disappear. Jane is already pulling out a chair for her. She sits, taking in the breakfast, strawberries, croissant, orange juice, coffee.

''It's kinda lunch time, but I know I couldn't handle anything heavy.''

''Thank you.'' Jane is nervous. Which is helping her regain thought. ''This is perfect.''

''And no lucky charms.''

''I'm sure your arteries are relieved.'' She waits till Jane sits. Before unfolding her napkin.

''This is okay right? I... I didn't ask.''

She pauses on breaking the croissant. ''You don't have to ask to do anything here. This is wonderful and very sweet.'' she bites her lip, waiting. Sure enough she is rewarded with an eye roll. Sometimes Jane is very easy.

''Ew. Enough.''

They eat. All the time she's tense and she can see the same in Jane. They've lost the easiness they took for granted. She so badly wants it back. She finishes the strawberries. Looking up as Jane speaks.

''Answer me something?''

She can't help it, she immediately sits up straighter. ''If I can.''

''There is an ocean less than five minutes from your back door. Why the heck would you need a pool?''

It takes a beat to realise it's nothing bad. She dabs her lips with the napkin, a stall tactic she learnt from her mother to compose herself. ''For the sake of having one I suppose. I never understood it either. Although it is heated and tidal. It's very pleasant to be in when the weather changes and the sea is too cold or rough too swim in.''

''Hmmmmm.''

She smiles. Knowing exactly what Jane is thinking. ''You can say it.''

''Say what?''

''More money than sense.''

Jane laugh is a burst of spring. ''You read minds now?''

She can feel herself relaxing. This she knows, this teasing. ''I hope not. I believe reading yours in certain circumstances would be shocking.''

Jane leads back, smiling. ''For instance?''

''No.'' she laughs.

''Aw. come on... For instance?''

She has never been immune to Jane's charm when it is used. She thinks, sipping her juice, until she finds an example. ''The encounter with Judge Raymond in June.''

''Ew.''

She smiles at the face Jane makes. ''Exactly. After he had informed you on no uncertain terms were you allowed to enter his court room again in his life time. The look you gave him as he walked away conveyed what you were thinking.''

''A huh, Which was?''

''I believe you called his birth heritage into question and he was an offspring of a dog.''

Jane grins. ''You can't just say bastard and son of bitch can you?''

She looks over the glass, fully aware Jane is trying to embarrass her. ''I prefer not to use vulgarities.'' She watches Jane play with a strawberry on her plate.

''I like vulgarities, they make me feel better when dick heads are winding me up.''

''I know and you really do do them well.'' She raises her glass in a toast of acknowledgement. Jane laughter now is relaxed, merry.

''It's the Italian influence.''

This time she laughs. ''You are really going to blame the whole lineage of a country on your enjoyment of swearing?''

''Gioia di vivere.''

Her eyes snap up. The Italian slipping off Jane's tongue is like honey, hot honey. ''Joy... Joy of life.'' she sips the orange juice, coughing as it slips the wrong way.

''You okay over there? Need a hand?''

Her brain stutters on images on exactly where she would like Jane's hands. She isn't sure Jane realises what she just implied until she looks up and sees a knowing smirk. The heat infusion through her is instant. She clears her throat again. ''What do you want to do, today?''

''Nice change of subject.''

She has to look away. She's total unprepared for a full on flirting sexual Jane. Her voice is a warning. ''Jane.''

''Sorry... Okay, I have no clue. What's available?''

''Swimming..'' She has to take a long drink, to get the image of Jane in a swimsuit out of her head. No. swimming later, much later. ''We could go out for a meal? Crawl Inn has a marvellous choice of menu and is less than an hour from here.''

''Sounds good. No turtle soup right?''

''No... I'd like to show you all of the Keys. But for today, I'd just like to show you around here.''

''I'd like that.''

She rises, starting to clear the table, slapping Jane's hand away when she tries to help. ''No. I'll do this you go and get changed.''

''You know Maur. You're getting very violent.''

She lifts and eyebrow. ''Go.''

''and bossy.'' Jane is already turning, as always in a run.

She shakes her head, taking a deep breath. This is going to be a long day.

.

She is just putting the last of the clean plates away when she hears the unmistakable thump of Jane taking the stairs down two at a time. Wiping her hands she turns and the world narrows, vision pinpricked in focus. Black shorts, black tank top, black hair pulled tight in a ponytail. All simple clothes, all dark colours, all off the rack. Not one designer name to be seen. But on Jane, they are Devinci's, Mona Lisa... Dark with a hint of mystery. Oh boy... She turns away. Replacing the drying cloth. A smile fixed as she moves, lifting the bag she'd prepared while Jane was upstairs. The first thing she does is mask her eyes, placing Guccii sunglasses on. This way she can admire with out discovery. ''Ready?''

''Lead on.''

As they leave the house, walking the small path. It occurs to her, Jane in sunglasses is more than likely doing the same thing to her. It adds a sway to her step.

They're quiet as they walk, but it's not a heavy quiet of unspoken things. They are each enjoying the views, the silence. She leads, taking a small path away from the main track. One she knows, even though the last time she was here was ten years ago. She studies Jane, the intent, the interest she shows in everything. She answers the questions asked on flora and fauna as they walk. They reach the place she wanted, relieved it hasn't changed, moving free of the green lush area, down to the gritty sand. She pulls from the bag a blanket, flicking it out to lay on the ground. Ignoring Jane's knowing look of not wanting to get her dress ruined. She sits, waiting for Jane. Reaching and taking out two bottled waters, offering one over.

''Thanks. Always prepared I see.''

''I do but try.'' she grins, uncapping the bottle and drinking. Leaning back against the raised earth behind. They both take a moment to enjoy the amazing view. ''You see that tree over there.'' she waits for Jane to acknowledge she does. ''The darker area on the left?''

Jane nods.

''It's a dye mark. To show the tree cutter which tree to take. My father wanted it removed.''

''Why?''

''He originally wanted the boathouse here... in this area.''

''and he changed his mind?''

She looks down suddenly embarrassed. ''I tied myself to the tree.''

Jane's laugh is instant. ''You little suffragette you. How old were you?''

''Eight...I always came here, this place was mine. That tree was my friend... I couldn't bear father destroying it just because he wanted something new. The tree is over hundred years old. It's weathered hurricanes, population of the islands... It wasn't right, it belongs here, not us. I knew the cutter was coming in the morning. So I got up in the middle of the night, took the rope I had found the day before, came here and tied myself there. I didn't intend to be here all night but they didn't miss me till the morning. They found me here a sleep. I told him, if the tree goes I go... It was the first time I had ever stood up to my father, it was quite terrifying. He stood there looking at me, not saying one word. Then he undid the robe, picked me up, carried me back, put me to bed. He told me. 'Some things are worth fighting for...The tree stays as long as we do.' the next morning he'd cancelled the cutter and the plans for the boathouse were moved to where it is now.'' She chances a look at Jane, surprised by the look there. ''Whenever I come across something in my life, I always remembering those words and this tree.'' her eyes go to the tree. ''Can you imagine what it's seen. The history it's been part of... Their rings, they tell so much. A tree in London, which was over two hundred years old, held ash from a volcanic eruption over twenty thousand miles away.''

''Krakatoa.''

She looks at Jane in surprise.

''What? I read.''

''I know. I'm sorry, you just always surprise me when you know something I honestly didn't think you'd be bothered with.''

Jane lays back. ''Just because I don't go around Googling, doesn't mean I'm a dope.''

''I have never thought that.'' She lays back too, supporting on her elbows. ''I am well aware of your beautiful mind.'' She can feel Jane staring, she keeps her gaze out to sea. Knowing Jane will remember.

''Makes me sound like rain man.''

She knows this reference and she also knows if she looks Jane will be blushing. She's watching a gull over head when Jane breaks the silence. It gets her full attention.

''Ma was really upset.''

She turns her head, watching Jane take off her sunglasses and squeeze the bridge of her nose. She doesn't say anything, she waits, letting Jane take her own time with this. But it still makes her hold a breath of dread.

''Wasn't just about not telling her stuff. She, well, she said I was just confused about you.''

She's not prepared for the look of anguish. It cuts deep.

''Said I should go talk to our priest..''

''I'm sorry?'' That makes her sit up. ''Your priest?''

''Yeah.''

''I... Honestly don't know what to say to that, Jane.'' She removes her sunglasses, not wanting to hide from Jane right now.

''Pretty much my response. I just stood there for a whole minute with my mouth open... You know what really got to me?''

She still reeling. She can only shake her head.

''She wasn't surprised you liked women... But me, it's wrong and needs a priest bellowing fire and damnation to knock sense into me. '' Jane looks away from her. ''I told her I was in love with you and I didn't see how that could be wrong... She told me I wasn't... I'd get over whatever it was... I was using it to run away from Casey.''

She feels guilt she also had thought the same thing with Casey. ''You have to give her time. This is all a shock.'' She hates saying it. Instead she wants to yell how dare she!

''She didn't even like Casey that much.''

That information stutters her anger at Angela ''I thought she did?''

''Nope. Pretended. Now suddenly he's the perfect man for me. Man being the main word... She didn't listen to anything I said after that. So we just yelled a lot.''

She reaches for the water, needing to take the dryness from her throat. She swallows, it doesn't help. There is a building of guilt choking her. ''You told her you were coming here with me?''

''Yeah. I told her I'd talk to her when I got back, when she cooled down.''

Her eyes dip to Jane's hands, fisting sand. Body radiating something other than pain. ''You're not telling me something?''

''She said she didn't have any more to say to me if I wasn't going to get help and not run off with you.''

She winces. This wasn't them running off, this was to mend them. Jane had warned her it would be seen this way. She was naive to think differently. She wants to reach across and grab Jane's hands, they are making holes in the sand, frenzied. Before she can, Jane lifts them throwing sand everywhere. ''Jane.''

''I... I didn't think she'd react like this, like I'm sick!''

She brushes sand from her dress, an involuntary need to keep it clean, everything feeling suddenly dirty. ''It is the doctorate of her church unfortunately, homosexuality is seen as an illness.''

''Yeah... The same church that was going to dissolve her marriage and make us bastards. How can she believe that was so wrong and then turn around and yell at me for something else the church say is right. Loving you is not wrong, Maura. It might be messed up and I screwed it up. But no one is gonna tell me what I feel for you is a damn sin.''

''Jane.'' She has to take a deep breath to survive that declaration. She is before Jane's god and her mother. ''Your... your mother reacts first. It is a trait you follow.''

''Thanks a lot.''

She shifts closer, hating the look of betrayal on Jane's face. '' I didn't mean it like that. All I'm saying is, she will think about this. You know she says things she doesn't mean then is sorry for it.''

''I may react first like her. But I'd never disown my kid because they liked the same sex.''

''I know... She hasn't disowned you.'' Her pulses flicks fire. ''Has she?''

''As good as.''

She feels physically sick. She isn't saying what she wants. She's holding it in, keeping her anger, her views stifled. This is about Jane. ''Just give her time. I'm sure she will talk to you upon your return.'' She takes Jane's hand, needing the connection.

''She doesn't think very much of you right now, Maur. I'm sorry.''

''I can only imagine. I am responsible with my Parisian ways leading you a stray?'' She tries for humour, but it leaves a bitter taste in her mouth. This is all because of her.

''Among other things. Not believing in god got mentioned.''

She welcomes the heat of Jane's hand, the rest of her is ice. ''Of course. I am sorry this has caused a rift.''

''It...''

''Tell me... please.'' Desperation makes her shift closer until their knees touch. She can't lose Jane, not right at the start, not until they have a least a chance.

''What if she never excepts it? What do we do then? She won't stay in your guest house.''

She never thought she would lose Angela because of this. ''Your mother is welcome to stay or not. It is her choice.''

''Did you know Ma has a cousin Selena?''

''I haven't heard Angela mention her, no.''

''You wouldn't... Selena and Ma were close, sister close. Then Selena up and married John, when they were at school. Child bride, got pregnant. Ma thought he was an ignorant ass. Ma still doesn't talk to her. When Ma decides something she doesn't change her mind.''

''Jane, a cousin is hardly her daughter.''

''She may not ever forgive me.''

She looks down, feeling Jane's thumb rub circles on the back on her hand. Ever decreasing circles, leading outward, expanding. Cause and effect. Her eyes close. Flickering open again. ''You didn't have to tell her anything. What if we...'' She can't finish.

Jane is shaking her head. ''Because we don't work?''

''Yes. You would have done it for no reason.'' Jane pulls her hand away, breaking their connection. She deserves it.

''I'm trying not to lose my temper right now.. But, you said you were ready for her to know? Did that change in twenty four hours?''

''No. I'm only thinking of how hard this is for you and it could have waited.'' _and if this doesn't work. I won't be returning to Boston and you'll be left with nothing._

''We'll work, Maur and if we don't... Ma needed to know how I feel and what the hell has been going on.''

''I'm sorry I just...'' She swallows hard, the pressure of it suddenly suffocating.

''It's okay... Whatever Ma does, I'll deal with it. But she'll want to yell at you for corrupting me with your pagan ways.''

The laugh torn from her is a desperate thing. Jane takes her hand again and she can only look at it in wonder. Her voice is a whisper. ''I've never corrupted someone before.''

''Well, like I always say, it's always the quiet ones you have to watch.''

She smiles, ice melting. ''On various occasions you have stated I am anything but quiet.''

''Okay then. It's the second thing I always say... You got to watch out for tree huggers.''

This time the laugh that bursts forth, comes from down deep, strong, full of life, freeing. Jane's answering laugh, brings the world back from destruction. She reaches, brushing hair from Jane's forehead, listening to her laugh tail off, the hitch in breathing. ''I'll face whatever wraith Angela deems fit for me. But I won't apologies for how I feel about you. Nor do I think it is wrong. There are various reasons I do not believe in god and the laws than man dictates are gods laws are one of them... No one should judge another person for their love. My mother respects my choices, she had no problem with my feelings for you.''

''Wait... You told your mother?''

She really does find it quite amusing the way panic hits Jane when it comes to her mother. ''Yes.''

''All about me? What I did?''

''Yes.'' She will not laugh.

''And she still offered this place and the jet?''

Amusement vanishes when she sees this is real panic. ''Of course. I asked for her help. She knew the reasons.''

''She doesn't hate me?''

Jane is a conundrum she hopes she never solves. Right now she has the child, afraid. ''She hates what you did because it caused me pain. But she doesn't dislike you. In fact she thinks very highly of you... She has never interfered in my life, Jane. But when I told her what had happened, what you did. She told me to listen, to wait. That not everything was simple reactions... She offered the jet and this place gladly.''

''She likes me.'''

She can't help but grin back as Jane face lights up. ''Yes. She likes you.''

''And she didn't care about the whole gay thing?''

''Jane, my mother is an artist do you honestly think a lesbian relationship is new to her?''

''Holy crap! You mean she...''

She nearly chokes on saliva. ''Goodness. No!'' at least she doesn't think her mother has ever... She wipes her mind of that thought. ''... I meant the circles she is in is very bohemian, someone's sexuality is not an issue.''

''Maybe Constance should drag my mother around with her for a while. Soften her up.''

''They do talk sometimes... I'm sorry Angela hurt you because of us.''

''I'll get over it.''

She can hear how deep this runs. ''No, you won't. You will survive it.''

''Yeah. I know this hurts you too... Your mother is okay, but what about your dad?''

''He's in Columbia at the moment working on a dig in Dleiald. I haven't managed to talk to him. But he is very like my mother. I don't think he will have any issues.''

''But your nervous about it?''

''Of course I am. He is my father. I care for his approval. If he doesn't agree, it will hurt, but it won't change my choice...You told Frankie? Tommy?'' As Jane face relaxes, she knows she's asked the right question. The tension leaves her as well.

''Frankie said no shit!. And then said you were hot and didn't blame me.''

''How wonderful.'' She laughs embarrassed.

''Tommy said it explained a lot and was relieved.''

She frowns. ''Relieved? Why on earth would he be relieved?''

''His ego, Maur. When you didn't kiss him it hurt his little bitty ego. But now he knows you didn't kiss him because you were into his sister, not because you didn't want to jump his handsome bones... . It's totally fine by him.''

''Oh... I see. '' She laughs, hiding the increase in pulse at hearing 'into his sister.' Not yet. She coughs, shoving the bottle into her mouth, taking a long drink.

''Korsak said, it was about time I admitted it and said good luck... Frost said, he owned his mother fifty bucks.''

''Why?''

''Because she saw it when she met us. The softball game. How we were with each other.''

''Our attraction?'' She had hoped she wasn't that obvious.

''No. Me running away from my attraction. She knew it, because she went through it. Knew all the signs. Frost said, his Mom is gonna scream like a little girl when he tells her.''

''And Frost?''

''No, he didn't scream like a girl.''

Jane's face is totally serious. She resists the urge to stick her tongue out. ''Ha...Ha. You know what I meant.''

''He wants us to name our first child after him.''

Her mouth falls open. ''He so did not.''

''Oh, he so did.''

''Bartholomew is a very prestiges name.'' It's shy. The idea of Jane and children, their children, is warming her insides.

''So is Madonna, neither of which I am naming our kid...I didn't mean... holy shit. I so d...i dn.t''

Jane's face, the panic, wide eyes, the stuttering, the red that is completely covering her skin. She can do nothing but laugh and laugh and laugh.

''Hey, stop laughing.''

''I can't... your face...it is ... oh.'' She holds her stomach, the muscles protesting this movement. ''Oh, Jane.''

''Geesh Maur, you're gonna bust a gut.''

''I... oh...'' her laughter tails off. Checking to see if Jane is still annoyed, but when she sees a shy grin. It's okay. ''Thank you. I needed that.''

Jane flops back. ''Yeah. Me too.''

''I like this.'' She lays back down, turning on her side to face.

Jane smiles. ''I like you.''

It has always surprised her how quickly emotions change with them. ''I like you too. I did right from our first meeting.''

''No way. You were looking at me as if I needed a wash. Hives.''

She bats away Jane's hand. ''Stop it. There won't be hives. I was actually assessing your skeletal structure.''

Jane rolls closer. Only a few inches now are between them. ''Assessing? A huh. There was an ass checking involved and it wasn't my bones.''

She snorts. ''I was checking for rickets.''

Jane bursts out laughing. ''You so did not think rickets.''

''I did. Your pallor was quite bad and so was your spinal support. I have mentioned it before.'' She bites her lip. Resisting the urge to roll closer. The heat is already unbearable. It is like they are energy cells, once connected energy is produced.

''You try standing in those boots for twelve hours on a street corner and your pallor and spinal thingy would be bad.''

''How much did you charge?'' She should not be flirting, she is not ready for what comes next. Not yet.

''Why Maura, are you trying to solicit me?''

She draws back as Jane rolls a little closer. She is playing with fire and she knows it. ''I am simply inquiring as to how much a lady of the street would charge in today's economic climate?''

They're locked again, in one of those all knowing stares, caught. She doesn't know whether to cry or give thanks, when Jane rolls away, standing. She takes a breath before looking up, waiting. Jane offers two hands, which she takes, letting Jane pull her upward. She sucks in air when the power of the lift brings her flat to Jane's chest. She can feel the expanding ribcage, like lava against her breasts. Jane's grin, sets her lungs stuttering. When lips come dangerously close, her eyes flicker closed. Only to have whispered words into her left ear, sending shivers down her spine.

''Wouldn't you like to know. Dr Isles.''

The breath is gone, so is the heat. She opens her eyes to Jane's form running away down the beach, with a yell back.

''Race ya!''

She is dizzy from lack of air, but a laugh breaks. Turning quickly she shoves the blanket into the bag. Turning and running to follow, she feels suddenly free.

…...

She is standing outside the beach hut, waiting. Waiting to the point she is resisting tapping her foot. They had come back from their walk, laughing. It was Jane's idea to go swimming. But here she stands all ready, swimsuit on, waiting. She exhales. Stepping closer to the closed door. ''Are you ready yet?''

''You sound like a kid on a journey. Are we there yet! Are we there yet.''

''Jane. you have been in there for over twenty nine minutes. I honestly don't understand why it is taking you so long to change into a bathing costume. Surely one of the guest ones fits you?''

''Guest ones fit. That sounds so wrong. Like used! And you can't just say half an hour can you...''

She exhales, annoyance peaking. ''They are all new. They are just refereed to as guest suits'' She checks her watch. ''And now it is indeed half and hour... You knew we were coming here yet you did not pack a suit of your own.''

''Well excuse me if my mind was on other things rather than the latest bathing suits.''

The snap back is instant. ''I had the same things on my mind, if not more. Yet I still managed to pack a suit.''

''Clever you.''

Sometimes she feels like she is having a conversation with a three-year-old. ''Jane... Did you or did you not find one?''

''I... Yeah. It's just, it's a bathing suit.''

''Yes. Referring to a garment worn when swimming, which we are about to do if you ever come out of there.''

''There's no need to get snarky.''

Jane's right, there isn't. But her body is hyper aware of everything. She just wants to get into the water and cool off. ''I'm sorry. Is there a problem with the suit?''

''It doesn't hide much.''

Irritation vanishes, mind suddenly thinking of scars. Jane's scar and how self conscious she is. ''Jane, this a totally private beach, no one can see you.''

''Yeah?''

''Yes... But if you prefer just wear your shorts and t...'' The door opens and her mouth snaps shut with a click. Jane is in a plain black swimsuit, leaving little to the imagination. Showing off her female form, one that is usually hidden beneath suits. She's seen it before in dresses. But she really was not prepared for this. Her eyes are taking in every curve, every expanse of skin. Legs that go on for goodness how long. Finally her eyes land on Jane's face. All that is left in her vocabulary is one vowel and one consonant. ''Oh.''

''Shit, is it that bad?''

What! Is she joking? But she can see Jane is so not. ''Defiantly not bad. Good. good.''

Jane eyes shoot up to her, then a smile spreads. ''Did I freeze your brain?''

''You look...'' Words she has to find words. Jane needs words.

''It's okay... right?''

''More than okay. Much more than okay.''

Jane looks at her now. Eyes trailing over her body, each hair stands straight under the scrutiny. Jane's eyes finally meet hers again.

''You look, good good too.''

She doesn't even bother to hide the blush. Because the blush is hiding much much more. ''Thank you. Now can we swim?''

Jane nods, reaching back for their towels. Falling into step with her the short way to the beach. They lay out the towels. She takes off her shoes. Looking over her shoulder to watch Jane near the water. She has to look away when her eyes automatically dip to her gluteus maximus. She really is a butt girl. She hides her laugh. When she's ready or as ready as she'll ever be she walks towards Jane. Watching in amusement as Jane peers into the water. ''What are you looking for''

''Sharks.''

She bites her lip. ''Sharks?''

''Yeah, google told me they're heerrrrrrrre.''

The blank look she gives, has Jane waving a hand at her.

''Never mind film reference. Anyway, are there sharks?''

''This area is to shallow. But there are sharks, Nurse and reef, they tend not to be aggressive unless you approach or try to feed them. Although tiger and great whites have been sighted. But not usually at this time of year.''

''That doesn't inspire confidence. I'll just listen out for the cello as a warning.''

''Cello?'' she actually jumps when Jane swings around to face her.

''Oh. my. God. Why am I not surprised you've never seen Jaws! The music, Maur. The music. Cello, every time the shark is near you hear; Daaaaaaaaaaaaa na. Daaaaaaaaaaaa. na. The closer it gets the faster the daaaa na daaaaa na's!''

Her eyebrows go up. ''That scares you?''

''No. What scares me is the ten foot shark with a mouth full of teeth that plays the damn thing, then eats you..''

She wants to say instantly it would be impossible for a shark to play a cello. But she wisely defers as Jane glares at her expecting it. ''I would actually be more worried about Southern and yellow stingrays, they often bury themselves in the sand or use their colour for camouflage. If you step on one, the barbed tail can cut your skin and inject painful venom. The spotted scorpion fish also has venomous spines that you should avoid also. Of course Mora eels and Octopus are not poisonous but... '' trails off. ''What?'

Jane crosses her arm. ''Anything else?''

''Jellyfish. Portuguese man-of-war. The Moon jellyfish, both frequent this area of ocean...'' she shuts up as Jane walks away heading towards the house. She runs to catch up. ''Jane, where are you going?''

''Now I know why your parents have a pool.''

She laughs, finally catching, pulling Jane back. ''Stop. The chances of encountering any of what I mentioned is very very low. You just need to be aware. It isn't dangerous.''

''Right. Not dangerous. You just listed the FBIs top ten in sea criminals. Nope, no way. Pool for me.''

She pulls her back again, amusement flaring like a torch. ''The FBI do not have a sea criminal list.''

''If you say so. Still not going in there.''

She has missed so much playing with Jane. It seems such a silly thing to say. two adults playing. But this, this with Jane is wonderful. She takes three steps putting herself between Jane and the pool. ''Please come swimming in this wide beautiful ocean with me''

''Did you really just bat your eyelashes?''

''Only if it worked.''

There is no movement, no words. Until suddenly she is tilting, a squeak escaping as she is lifted. Her brain doesn't have time to register the fact skin is next to skin, but it is all heat. She is trying to grab on to something. ''What... no!''

Jane's laughter is just plain evil. All she can do is hold on as both of them aim for the sea.

''Geronimoooooooo.''

''Jane!''

Water covers, wet, warm, salt. She kicks off from the bottom, coming up, shoving back her hair. Looking around, Jane surfaces not far from her. ''I cannot believe you did that!'' but she laughing, so laughing.

Jane swims towards her. She peddles water to keep in place. They are grinning. She watches the droplets of water hang on dark eyelashes, tears of an angel.

''Just so you know if a jelly fish gets ya. I'm not peeing on you.''

She lets the waves move her. Grinning. ''That is a complete myth. Often urinating on a sting only causes more pain. I would prefer for various reasons, white vinegar. Then a treatment of anaesthetic lidocaine.''

''Which of course I have hidden in my secret pocket.''

She can't help it, she looks, letting her focus go below the waterline, across the suit, over body. Coming back up. She smirks. ''Not in that swim suit you don't.''

Jane blushes. Swimming closer to her. Then in circles around, she has to turn her head to follow. Then readjust as Jane completes. The look she is receiving is making the water seem cold. It speaks in silence, of want, need, love. Nothing else exists. Her breathing increases, sensitive to water and air. Circling, orbiting, drawing closer. Jane stops and so does her breath. She licks her lips, tasting salt, wanting to taste it on Jane. Reasoning is gone, the arguments are gone. Jane moves closer, the wake of water touching, caressing.

''Maura?''

She swallows, needing saliva to answer. ''Yes.''

''There is a man on your totally private no one will see you beach. Waving at us..''

It takes a moment for an arousal filled mind to register the words. Her head whips around to see. ''How annoying.''

Jane snorts. ''That was not what you were thinking.''

She grins, swimming towards the beach. Slightly surprised as she exits the water, the man offering one of her towels. She takes it, quickly wrapping around herself. ''Thank you. How can I help you?'' He isn't listening to her and his attention seems to be fixed over her shoulder. She turns her head. Oh... Jane is emerging from the water like Aphrodite. Water cascading, suit skin to skin. She blinks... That explains his lack of attention. She scoops down lifting a towel, throwing it at Jane, hearing her grunt as it hits her in the face. She steps into the man's line of vision. Annoyed. ''Hello?'' she barely resists the urge to click her fingers at him.

''I'm sorry. what?''

She sees Jane step quickly into the beach hut. Now she is annoyed. Jane will be getting dressed not wanting to be seen in her suit. ''Who are you?''

''Duncan Richards. Constance told me you were here, I just wanted to invite you up to the yacht club tomorrow in Marathon, for lunch. We have a diving day arranged for Tuesday if both of you were interested. Novices included,''

''I posses a full diving licence.''

''You do? Why didn't I know that?''

She turns her head to Jane's voice. ''No reason you should. Boston isn't exactly a place I would use it.'' Totally disappointed to see her dressed back in shorts and top, the wetness of the suit leaving stains. So that's how she got dressed so fast... When she returns her attention back to him, she sees the same look of disappointment. ''You could have telephoned these invites. Mr Richards.''

Her tone must alert him. He stands straighter, eyes now fully on her face. ''I could. But I also had to return your jet ski.'' He points back to a truck with a flat bed behind. ''It was in for a service.''

''Jet ski? '' Jane is already heading towards the truck.

She catches him checking Jane out again. Irritation flares. She crosses her arms, raising an eyebrow. ''Excuse me.''

This time he has the good grace to blush. ''Sorry... Constance asked me to bring it back early, believing your guest might enjoy it.''

She can already see Jane's excitement. ''It seems my Mother really does think of everything. Thank you. Mr Richards.''

''Please call me, Duncan.''

''Maura..'' She shakes his offered hand only because of etiquette. ''That is Jane.''

''Hey Duncan, nice to meet you. Now tell me how this thing works?''

Annoyance flares again as Duncan grins. going over, eager, a little too eager for her liking. Her eyes narrow.

''Help me get it into the water and I'll be happy to show you. Jane.''

''Cool. Can I rig a harpoon on it?''

She watches Duncan stumble over his own feet, eyes widening. She has to cover her mouth not to laugh.

''What?''

Jane's grin is full of mischief. ''Just kidding. I prefer guns. Loaded ones.''

On that comment she now knows Jane had seen him checking her out. She has to bite her lip as Duncan takes a step back. She forgets Jane can take care of herself. The spike of jealousy leaves. Now she is just enjoying his look of fear.

''Nah. It's okay, Dun. I'm really kidding. You don't mind if I call you Dun, do you?''

''It's... no...I suppose.''

''Good man.'' Jane's slap to his shoulder sends him nearly to his knees.

She laughs and it startles her, not because it came from amusement. She is happy. She can feel it, spreading, tingling, shifting. Darkness is lifting from her shoulders. It's the first beginnings of breaking free of guilt, hurt, betrayal. There is movement, building, pulling. She is no longer an object at rest, stuck, waiting. She is pulled the direction of the unbalanced force, the paradox, Jane.

When Jane looks up and grins. Her lungs fill with light. She takes the first step of motion forward, momentum gathering, smiling.

TBC

* * *

An object at rest will remain at rest unless acted on by an unbalanced force. An object in motion continues in motion with the same speed and in the same direction unless acted upon by an unbalanced force.

This law is often called "the law of inertia".

There ya go. Hope it was worth the wait. Thank you all as always.

Tc x


	3. Acceleration

No cats were harmed in this production. Although one was threatened to within an itch of his life, when he climbed on my laptop and nearly deleted the whole thing as I was publishing. :/

No infringement. No profit. No real need to write that bit. Because if T.G. comes after me she has money, she has lawyers and guess who'd win. So all I'll say is please don't hurt me T.G. I mean thee no harm.

Continuation of Newtons Law.

Jane pov.

* * *

**Acceleration**

She's waiting for Maura to return from the rest room. Left alone and feeling like a big sore thumb sticking out a mile. The patrons of the Inn around her, all look like they just stepped out of a Hollywood Movie. Perfect hair, perfect clothes, perfect tan. She's pretty sure she actually did see an actress, but couldn't place the name. She fidgets, smoothing down the blue silk blouse she chose. Chose, who is she kidding, she brought her only two best shirts, wasn't much of a choice. Well at least the black slacks stand up to scrutiny, only because Maura brought them last Christmas. Still, when Maura had seen what she was wearing the smile the M.E gave made her feel like it was more than okay. She really can't get over Maura finds her attractive, let alone sexy. Okay, she knows she's not a dog, but still.

She lifts the wine glass, sipping. Gaze taking in her surroundings. Even with all the money walking around, she likes this place, Crawl inn. It's old, timbers exposed above like a big rib cage, walls exposed to the original chiselled stone, tool marks leaving the masons fingerprints. It still has the scent of wood and history strong above the smell of the flowery air freshener they use. The table is rubbed ship boards, lines of age darkening it. her fingers graze over, feeling every grain. She looks out the huge window right next to her, showing the yachts and pier lights. Every view in this place is picture book. She's seen so many just walk without looking, she supposes they're used to it. She will never get used to something this natural or breathtaking.

Speaking of natural and breathtaking where the hell is Maura? That brings a smile to her lips. What Maura is wearing is simple compared to what she usually wears; tan linen slacks, sleeveless white blouse and a shawl. She didn't think those things existed any more, but it was perfect, full of colours, elegant. Honey hair up in a bun, with just a tease of strands hanging added the finishing touch to the perfection that is Miss Maura Dorothea Isles. She was blown away. But what took her breath completely was the look in Maura's eyes, green fire dancing. She really doesn't think she is going to survive if Maura keeps looking at her that way. She used the car ride to get herself under control. It feels so right being with her, all of this now. There is very little fear of the unknown. All that scares her now is losing Maura. Even here in a place she feels so out of depth, it has little hold on her.

She glances to the area she knows holds the rest rooms. Still no sign. It was her idea to come here, after Duncan had shown how to work the jet ski. She'd spent hours with Maura riding it. Pressed close together, every wave a movement of rocking. Maura plastered to her like a second skin, all wet heat. She was surprised she didn't crash the damn thing, when the points of nipples met her wet back. It didn't help every time they hit a large wave, Maura gripped on for dear life and a squeal of her name, breathless close. Made her want to dump the damn bike and do things to the m.e, that would of shocked the hell out of any fish near. By the end of it she was on full overload of arousal. It was actually painful, keeping her reactions in check. When they'd reached the beach, packed the ski away, the air was electric between them. She saw the same need, the want. But she didn't want to spoil the ease they had created with each other. It meant too much. So she suggested this, a dinner out. She knew she'd said the right thing, when relief flickered in Maura's eyes. Yeah, Maura wasn't ready either.

She exhales, shifting. She's not used to her body so out of control and so easily aroused by someone. All it takes is a look, a gesture, a touch. Maura has always been touchy feely. Fingertips to her arm when she's making a point. Leaning into her when they sit together. Totally invading her space at every opportunity. She wants that back so badly.

She rests her chin on her palm. Letting the distant lights in the bay hypnotise. So much going on, so many feelings. She doesn't regret coming to the Keys, she wants Maura there was really no other option. But she wasn't ready for seeing into Maura's world again and how it makes her feel so insignificant, not worthy. Maybe it's enough she feels she belongs with Maura, it doesn't have to be in this world. She exhales, tension rippling. What world does she belong in if her mother doesn't except? She can understand her mothers reaction, it was a shock. Hell, it was a shock to her when she first realised she had feeling for another woman. That it wasn't just friendship with maura, it was more so much more.

Disappointment makes her sip the wine again. It's a little too tart, but she didn't want to show Maura up by ordering beer. Her thoughts drift again. She had hoped, maybe stupidly no matter what her mother would be okay. Tommy had nearly killed a priest but that was all forgiven. She shakes her head. Is that what family loyalty has come too, gods laws? Frankie said he'd talk to her, even Tommy said he'd try. But she could see in their faces neither thought it would do much good. At least she had their loyalty. As for her Pop? She isn't sure what he'll think. But if he starts preaching the bible at her she'll punch him. He of all people has no right to preach something he broke laws in. It's a weight on top of everything else. She doesn't want to lose anyone. But she's not so sure she can meet that goal.

She sits back, realising she's about to cry, looking around embarrassed someone noticed, wiping quickly at her eyes. She's here with Maura that is her priority, she'll deal with the rest when she returns to Boston. She looks back out to the bay, the night now is darker, all the lights visible dancing imps on the water. She's powered, energized by the possibilities. If this works, if she and Maura work. She'll have something real, amazing, wonderful. If... Her vision refocuses on a reflection behind. A smile twitching. Watching as Maura approaches the table. She lets her eyes drink her in secretly. God, she wants her.

''I'm sorry. There was line for the rest room.''

She turns, smiling. ''It's fine.''

''Did you decide what you wanted?''

_Yep, you. _She has to grab the menu.. ''Grilled steak with salad.'' She knows what is coming, she waits,

''They have a very impressive selection of fish and shell fish. Wouldn't you prefer those?''

She hides her smile. ''Nope. Can't.''

''Why? You don't have allergies.''

She keeps her eyes on the menu. ''I won't eat something I was swimming with two hours ago or a member of its family.''

''You're just saying that because you want steak.''

Maura's scoff finally breaks her hold on her smile. ''Yes. Now can we order.''

Maura motions to the waiter. He comes over. She wonders if everyone is at Maura's peck and call? Her mind slips to James. She doesn't like that idea at all.

''Hello. Welcome to Crawl Inn. My name is Steven and I'm your server for today.''

''Hi. My Jane is name and I'm hungry,'' his double take is comical. She ignores Maura's amused look of disapproval. ''I'll have the full steak platter. '' A tut from Maura, makes her enjoy this a little too much. ''…...medium done with the Cos salad. '' No tut, yay point to her. ''…..with the baked potato and sour cheese.'' A tut loses her the point. ''…. and a diet coke. Thanks.'' Tut, tut. She wonders if she mentions Maura sounds like a chicken laying, how many points that would lose. She looks over, knowing what Maura is going to order. Fish, fish, fish.

''I'll have the sea bass with lime dressing. beet salad with Wakema side dish and a glass of lemon tea. Thank you.''

She looks at the menu trying to find out what the hell Wakema is? Okay, ew. ''Really? seaweed?''

''It's very nutritious.''

''Still ew, and no I'm not putting that in my mouth.''

''If you don't try new tastes, Jane. How will you know if you like it?''

Her eyes jump up, whole body at attention. Did she just? The smirk on Maura's face says, hell ya she did. Holy... She takes a long drink of wine not caring she's gulping and can't taste a damn thing. She barely hears Steven tell them thank you and take the menus to leave. Maura looks away first, which she's grateful. She places the wine down. Already feeling the hit of drinking so fast on an empty stomach. She takes a long breath, all engines have come on line, full steam ahead captain. She has to bite her lip to keep the laugh in at her thoughts. Nautical really... . ''This place is nice.'' Lameeeeeee.

''It is. It's over seventy years old. This inn is built on the original site founded in 1862. Some of the historical photographs are quite interesting. Did you see them?''

''No. I'll take a look later.'' _After I have thrown myself in the sea._ She sees Steven approach with their drinks. She takes her coke, drinking, crunching ice. Still not enough to cool her off. She orders another one before he leaves. She watches Maura gaze out the windows, sipping her wine. It actually makes her twinge in non mentionable places when Maura licks her lips. _Get a grip, get a fucking grip!_ She shoves more ice in her mouth... Then she's caught, arousal there but quietening, stilled by the beauty before her. She wonders not for the first time if there is any sculptures that could match Maura's profile in artistry. Damn, she's turning into a lovey dovey mess, Korsak and Frost are gonna get the sick buckets. To hell with them... She's never felt this deeply before, felt any of this. She believes in love, she always really has, she thinks everyone does underneath. She looks at Maura again, a thought breaking in. ''You don't believe in any god do you?''

Maura turns to look at her. ''Excuse me? Did I miss a conversation while I was in the rest room?''

She grins. ''No. But you were in there an eternity I had nothing to do. Started thinking.''

''I wonder what you would have resorted too if I'd been gone for longer?''

She snorts. ''Peanut flicking. I had my eye on that bowl over there, pretty sure I'd hit it from here.''

''Thank goodness the line wasn't longer. Why do you ask?''

''I just started thinking about what you said about Ma..'' she nods a thanks to Steven as he brings her other drink.

''I see... No. I don't believe in any form of deity. Does that bother you?''

''Never really thought about it. I guess it bothers me you don't believe in going somewhere when you die. That this is it.''

''There are many cultures, religions beliefs concerning the afterlife. None of which provide proof. So no, I'm afraid I don't. I know the human body it decays, stops working. There is nothing left of the person to go anywhere.''

''And the soul.'' she swirl the ice in her coke.

''I've never found a soul.''

''Doesn't mean it doesn't exist.''

''In my world if there is no proof it doesn't.''

She softens her voice. Hearing Maura get defensive. ''It's just I find that sad. If you don't believe in a soul how can you believe in eternity and things like soul mates?''

Maura's head tilts. ''You are referring to people destined to be together no matter what obstacles life gives and will meet in the afterlife?''

''Yeah.''

''Sexual attraction is the main influence of people being together in today's world. Evolution has changed from mating for simple procreation of the species. Now we have the freedom of choice, how and when we procreate. We can take the time to find companionship, someone compatible. Or simply act on our sexual needs without relationships being involved. What you are referring to in soul mates, means there is no choice. ''

This time she's the one who bristles. She has never liked the way Maura can sleep with someone just for sex. '''Love isn't clinical. Or can be defined by science. It just is. You believe in the cultures of others, abide by their beliefs. So you must believe in that?''

''Yes I do. Everyone has a right to believe in gods. As I have a right not too. I abide by their cultural believes, it would be wrong not to do so... Jane, you believe in destiny of a soul, a god. Yet there is no proof of existence for either. I find that remarkable considering the line of employment you are in, where everything is based on evidence and investigation. Are you telling me you have never questioned?

''Of course I questioned it. Especially when these happened. '' she holds up her hands, then nervous looks around, puts them down under the table. ''God didn't give a shit. And ma's reaction right now because she believes in god... I just... So yeah, I question.''

''I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you.''

She kicks herself, she asked the damn question. ''No. I'm sorry. It's my fault I brought it up. Not really the conversation for a dinner table. It's just I know you can name ever chemical and stuff released to cause the feelings of attraction, love.. But it doesn't explain why love is.''

''We aren't going to agree. Our definitions will clash.''

''Just tell me this.'' She really wants to understand.

''Okay.''

''If love is a chemical release of attraction. Can you stop it. Take a drug to contract it?''

''Of course not. Although using a narcotic or alcohol will produce a higher euphoria to mask the chemicals of attraction.''

''So getting wasted will make you forget?'' she wants to find that amusing but she knows to many people who lose themselves in drink to get over a broken heart. She isn't sure she wouldn't be one of them.

''In essence, yes. But over time the narcotic need will increase as addiction happens.''

''So you can't believe in love then.'' She folds her hands, to stop worrying them.

''What?.'' Maura's whole body jerks.

''Everything you just said. Your definition the concept of love doesn't exist. It nothing but chemicals.''

''I believe in love, Jane.''

God, she sure hopes so. ''And I believe there is a god, a heaven, soul mates and destiny. You have no evidence yet you believe in love. It's called having feeling that don't have scientific proof as too why. The same with god. It's called having faith.''

''I understand the point you are making.''

It's like a rock has cracked, spilt right down the middle, weight gone. Against everything, science. Maura believes in love. ''Did I just win an argument?''

''I didn't say I agreed with it. But I concede the point.''

''Wow. I did win. I gotta tell Frost and Korsak.'' she pulls her phone free.

''It is very unattractive to gloat and no you will not.''

Before she even has time to unlock the phone it's gone, snatched. ''Geesh. Mad ninja skills, Maur.''

Maura holds the phone up, laughing at her. Then frowns. ''What are you doing?''

''Counting my fingers I think you got one... Give me my phone back. or you will regret it.''

''Oh really. What exactly are you going to do about it, Jane?''

Oh she knows what she wants to do about it, but she'd get arrested for it doing it here. ''Maura. My phone if you please.''

They stare, a battle of wills. Her eyes narrow. Oh, she's asking for it.

''Your meal.''

She jerks. Looking up at Steven. She catches Maura's smirk as she drops the phone into her bag. She's gonna get that later. She sits back letting Steven lay out the plate.

''Thank you. Steven.''

_Thank you, Steven._ She sing songs it in her head as he flashes Maura a smile his dentist would be proud of. Who is still looking too damn smug.

''If you need anything else just let me know. Enjoy your meal''

She stabs a piece of steak, shoving it in her mouth. Glaring. While Maura ever so dainty eats her fish. Eyes dancing with mirth.

She just shakes her head, giving in to the laugh. ''Fine. Keep it.''

They eat. She lets her gaze go around again, thinking.

''Is something wrong with your food?''

She hadn't realised she'd stopped. ''No. it's good.'' to prove the point she cuts off a piece and eats. Her eyes now are on Maura. ''... I'm trying to work out something.''

''Which is?''

''I'm here. You asked. And I don't understand how you could do that when I know everything you believe in tells you not too.'' She waits for Maura to dab a napkin to her lips. Pausing on her meal. ''I guess. I would have expected you to just follow what you know.''

''It proves your point more than you have already stated.''

She swallows the food. ''Huh?''

''I took a leap of faith. If I can't believe what you did was a mistake, or believe that you are sorry. Then we don't continue. I chose to believe it was a mistake on your part.. you are correcting it. But you are right, everything is telling me not to trust you. Your actions, how you do things without thought.''

She can't keep eye contact. The guilt is way to much.

''… but I also know when you do say something you mean it and there is nothing on earth that will make you break a promise. So, I took a leap of faith.''

''I never meant to hurt you.'' She lays her fingertips on the back of Maura's hand. She can feel the warmth, the softness.

Hazel eyes come up to hers slowly. ''I know. But you also hurt yourself. You are laying everything out in front of me.''

She tries not to read anything into it when Maura pulls her hand away, resuming her meal. ''On the line.''

''What?''

''It's called laying it on the line.'' she picks up her own cutlery, cutting into the steak.

''Oh, I see. Then yes.''

''I think I've corrupted you.'' She smiles, chewing.

Maura laughs again. ''You have... I drink beer, Jane. Honestly my taste buds are corrupted.''

She grins, remembering the first time Maura had beer. ''You like my beer, don't pretend you don't.''

''I didn't say I disliked it. I feel it's only fair you have corrupted me.''

''Oh really?''

''Yes. Didn't I corrupted you with my tree hugging ways?''

She bites back a laugh. Looking across shyly. ''No.''

An elegant eyebrow raises at her. ''You are now denying it?''

She raises less elegant ones, wiggling. Maura's giggle is her reward. ''The reason wasn't your tree hugging or pagan or witchy powers'' She meets Maura's eyes. ''It was your kind heart. generosity geekiness, google mouth, social awkwardness. The way you call a fluid a reddish brown stain until you get proof it's blood. And don't get me started on the way you look. Those were how you turned me to the dark side.''

Maura's laugh now is embarrassed. ''Don't they have cookies?''

She nearly spits her coke back in the glass. ''What!?''

''The dark side. They have cookies, I read it on one of Frankie's T-shirts?''

''Yeah.'' She laughs at the image. ''You can add sense of humour to the top of the list.'' She hates the fact laughter drops from Maura's face.

''Most laugh at me, not at my sense of humour.''

''I know. I do it. Just sometimes Maur, you're funny and you have no clue why and that is adorable.''

A smile returns, all but shyly. ''Thank you.''

''I didn't mean to embarrass you. Eat your seaweed.'' She places her glass down. Giving Maura time to regroup.

''I'm not used to you being so complimentary. You rarely speak your thoughts or your feelings.''

She looks up, hearing how much it means. ''Yeah. I suck at it.''

''You really do.''

Her laugh is explosive. ''Forget that one, add honesty. Your list is growing, Maur.'' It's endless.

''My honesty on occasions has hurt you.''

She sobers. ''Yeah. I know. But my ass-hole not thinking before saying tendency has hurt you. So we're even... Maura.'' She waits till Maura looks up. ''I'm trying to be better. With you, I'm trying to not hide so much.''

''I know. It has always meant a lot to me I have been allowed closer than most.''

''Good. I'm glad of that. You have always been different. I trusted you from the start...'' She looks out window, then back. ''Let's make a deal?

''A deal?''

''Here in this place, fantasy island. Nothing is off limits. Open book time.'' She swallows hard, she's never offered this to anyone before. Maura is studying her. It makes her swallow again. She can see Maura understands what she is offering.

''So, for example I could ask you a question and you would have to answer?''

Oh yeah, she gets it. ''That's what I'm saying.''

''Are you sure?''

Typical Maura, giving her an out. But she doesn't want an out. ''I'm sure.''

Maura offers her hand across the table. She smiles, resisting the urge to wipe her sweaty palm on her slacks. She takes the hand, shaking. As she goes to take her hand back Maura tightens her grip. Her eyes jump up.

''You may regret it, Jane.''

Did Maura always smirk this much? Her hand is released. ''Works both ways, Maura. You shook as well.'' Oh look, she can smirk too. Maura looks up in surprise. She smirks some more at the startled look. ''and yes I know how many questions that head of yours can hold. But I'm a detective sooooooo.''

''I think I can answer anything you wish. I'm not so sure you can.''

Ohhhhhhhhhh. Challenge excepted. ''Right. We'll see.'' She stuffs potato in mouth.

''How old were you when you had your first kiss?''

She chokes on said potato, grabbing for the coke. Maura's laughter is loud. ''holy... now you want to ask that now?'' she looks around to see if anyone heard.

Mirth is still ringing in Maura's voice. ''I'm sorry.''

She glares, Maura is so not sorry. She clears her throat. ''Really? Now?''

''I didn't know we had to have a prearranged time. Are you all right?''

''I think that bit went in my lung and no no no no no google on how it can't.'' she coughs one last time. Drinking the coke dry.

''So? My question?''

''You really want to start asking here?'' she shifts nervously.

''Are there rules I was not aware of? If there were you should have stated them before hand.''

She should have known. She shakes her head. ''We are doing this the wrong way.'' her coke is gone, so she has to make do with the wine.

''There is a way?''

''Yeah, sat at home with alcohol.'' she pours ar glass full.

''Do you really need Dutch courage for such a simple question? Or any questions?''

''I just didn't think you'd start it here.'' she's grumbling and she knows it amuses the hell out of Maura when she does.

''We are enjoying a good meal, conversation. Why wouldn't I?''

She narrows her eyes as Maura takes a bite of fish, too smug.

'' ….. so you'd prefer I waited?''

She gives up. Preparing herself. ''No. Here apparently is fine. His name was Mark, eleven, I was nine. He dared me.'' she really does enjoy making Maura laugh. It's like church bells.

''Why am I not surprised.''

''Ha, ha. Okay you. First kiss?'' she feels safe. Taking a mouthful of wine.

''Thirteen. Her name was Sarah.''

Okay, not safe. She spits the wine back into the glass on a choke. Eyes widening. ''Holy... You have got to stop saying things like that when I got stuff in my mouth. God. Your first kiss was a girl?'' She looks around as she whispers the last part. ''Really?''

Maura full amusement is crinkling little lines in her eyes. ''All girls school, Jane. No other options... She was my study partner. We were both curious as to how a kiss would feel. So we kissed. It was pleasant.''

''Better than mine, that was unpleasant. he tasted of pickles.'' she wonders what else Maura got up to in that school. She chances a sip of wine.

''Poor you. I hope the second time was more enjoyable?''

''Yeah... Paul. First boy I dated. Lasted two weeks before I got annoyed with him following me around like a puppy.'' She grins as Maura laughs again. ''Wasn't really bothered with boys, most of um just called me names.''

''Frog face.''

She chuckles. ''Why thank you for remembering that... I was chubby, then suddenly I grew, all legs. Had no coordination at all. I was taller than the boys so I tended to fight with them. They just tried to get my goat. Name calling, the usually.''

''Children don't know the impact of name calling. It is simply the need to join in with others. Form a group.''

''Mora the bora... I remember. They should see you now. They'd be choking.'' She eats the last of her steak.

''I have seen a few, but I don't think they even remembered their cruelty...I admit, I did enjoy their look of shock at my profession.''

She chews, swallowing. ''I bet.''

''I know why you didn't go to BCU. Have you ever regretted it?''

''You mean because the reason I didn't, would of cost Pa more than he had, considering he's just run off with a bimbo and used his savings?''

''No. I mean have you regretted not doing something else with your life?''

She pushes her empty plate forward. Wiping her mouth with the napkin. ''No. All I ever wanted to be was a cop. Even if I had gone to collage I still would gone to the academy as soon as I could.''

''There's nothing else you every wanted to do, at all?''

''Astronaut, but when I found out they didn't have cool lasers or a teleporter. Lost interest.''

''Of course.'' Maura pushes her finished plate a side.

''What about you?''

''Doctor. But I don't do well with live patients as you know. I wanted to do research at first. But I find being a coroner quite fulfilling.''

''What do you think now you've changed?''

''What do you mean, changed?''

''You are a lot different now with people. I don't think you'd have a problem with patients that talk back. If anything I think you'd be a good one. You'd listen.''

''Thank you. I am different. Which is now why I chose this profession, because I want it. I enjoy being the chief medical examiner.''

''And you are very good at it.'' she raises her glass. ''Really good at it, Maura. Best one I've worked with.''

''Thank you. Jane. That means a lot coming from you.''

They clink glasses.

''I meant it when I said you've made me better detective.'' She licks her lips of wine. Breathing hitching as Maura's gaze dips to them. Her eyes come up and she swears to god she can see fireworks.

They both startle as Steven arrives next to the table. Clearing the plates. ''Can I take an order for dessert?''

Maura as always is composed first. ''The mango sorbet with raspberries. Jane?''

She's still blinking starlight. ''Huh?... Oh, yeah sounds good.'' she goes to sip her wine, but decides against it. Putting the glass on the tray with the plate. ''Can you bring coffee for two?''

''Sure. No problem.'' He smiles and leaves.

Maura's staring out the window again. But she can see the pulse point on her neck jumping like a jack rabbit. So it's not just her that gets caught up so quickly. Maura's fighting it too, just as hard as she is. She looks out to the bay. ''I still think I'm dreaming I'm in a place like this.''

''Why?''

''I've been two places in the world. My grandmothers place in Maryland and Boston. A place like this,'' she motions to the view. ''…. I'd never been able to afford it. Or even thought about going.''

''There must be some places you have dreamed of going?''

''Sure. Italy. See the village my great grandparents came from. Gramme used to tell stories of the war and the journey here after it. Not really thought of anywhere else. Vacation for me were just to blow off steam and lay around doing nothing. Drove me nuts. So I tended to not take time off unless I had too.''

''I know. But think of all the places you could have gone. Not all destination cost money.''

''I like Boston. I like my apartment. Didn't seem worth travelling somewhere and maybe not liking it.''

''You rarely talk about your grandparents. Were you close to them?''

''Pa's side never had anything to do with him once he moved to Boston. Ma's side I was closer too. Ma's dad died when I was seven. Car accident.. No seat belts, he went through the windscreen. Gramme was driving, steering wheel saved her. Cracked ribs, she had back problems the rest of her life. Ma said gramme was never the same after he died. …... We used to go see her in holidays when we could afford it. I loved her a lot, she always made me feel special. didn't nag like ma... Gramme played the piano. She's the one got me interested in it again after the crap teacher Ma set me up with... She died a month before I graduated police academy. Stroke in her sleep, she was only 63.''

''I'm sorry.''

''Goes towards what I was saying. Gramme believed she was always going to see Grampa again. So there's nothing to be sorry for. What about yours?''

''I remember mothers parents the most. Fathers side didn't really take any notice of me. Constance's family felt she married beneath her. You do know that Isles is my mothers family name?''

''No I didn't. Why she keep the name if they didn't approve of her marriage?''

''It was a condition. Her parents could have made both their lives hell. My father was only just starting in his academic work. My mother gave into the condition. My father didn't really care, he just wanted to marry Constance. When my mother discovered she couldn't have children and they were looking into adoption, she was actually glad she did keep the name''

''Why?''

''Because I would always be an Isles and her parents couldn't at any point deny it. They actually treated me like their grand child. I never felt any different to any other member of the family. But it seems I have now gained another grandfather.''

''Yeah... they seem to come out of the wood work now. Maybe you need to contact rent a kill.''

''I know what that is. I never ever thought I would find any blood relations. Now they do seem to come out of the wood work as you put it.''

She really does hate the way people just load themselves, it doesn't matter they're so called family. She's about to speak, when Steven returns with the desserts. She lets it go. Her anger at others isn't going to help Maura. She tastes the dessert. ''Hey, this is good.''

''It is. You know I am beginning to realise Jane we know very little about each other.''

''We've never really talked like this..'' She shakes her head at Steven as he goes to pour the coffee. ''I'll get it, thanks.'' she pours two cups. ''It must have been hard growing up having to live up to a name.''

''Yes it was. But it also has it advantages.''

She licks the spoon, frowning. ''You saying you used your name to open doors? Doesn't seem like you.''

''When I entered medical school. Because of my limited interaction with people. I wanted to forego the first intern ship. I didn't see the point on having to learn to deal with patiences one on one when I was going to go into scientific research and then onto medical examiner. Three of the teaching doctors agreed, one did not.''

''Ut oh.'' she smiles, trying to let Maura know she's not judging.

''Dr Nathan Everson. A complete imbecile.''

She snorts. ''Oh, dear.'' she knows Maura doesn't suffer fools gladly, especially ones in high positions in medicine.

''His position had come from publishing a thesis on the development on the Chrome cell. He was trying to continue his work, but he was stuck. When I reviewed his research I saw where he had gone wrong. From then on he wanted me to work on it with him. He withheld my request to transfer to Philadelphia. I used my name. It is the only time I have. Three days later the request was granted.''

''How can a name do that?''

''The Isles foundation donates most of the money to research grants for his faculty. Without it he would lose his position and any money for research.''

''Wow.'' she places the spoon down. ''That's a lot of power.'' she can see Maura's guilt and she has to admit that much power in a name is making her uneasy.

''It is... I still regret doing it. But if I hadn't he would have held me back so I could help in his research. I wouldn't have gotten mentioned and he would have taken full credit. I would have had to endure three years of something I was not interested in and the man himself.''

She sits back, popping a raspberry into her mouth. ''Then I don't blame you doing it.'' Maura's eyes hold relief. ''Besides I can understand it. He sounds like a Sargent I had when I first came out of the academy.''

''Why?''

''Sargent, David Stafford. Fifteen years on the force and the only promotion was that. Pure old school even in to days age he was very old school. Didn't think women should be in uniform or doing anything other than secretary or making babies. Treated me like that, dumping paperwork on my desk all the time, his paperwork. I was the go get girl. Coffee, lunch...Any calls I was left out of it, watching. Refused to teach me anything other than everything was his way. Just told me to sit there and look pretty. ''

''That's sexual discrimination. you should have reported him.''

''You don't nark on another cop, Maur. Not even one who is an ass hole. No one will trust you ever again. So I just kept quiet learnt what I could. Got to know a lot of good cops who looked out for me. Korsak was one... Let Stafford take the credit for any thing I did. Why I understand what you're saying and why you did what you did. Maybe if I had a name I could use, I would have...'' She scrapes the last of the dessert out. Before placing the spoon down, and pushing the bowl aside. ''I stuck with it for three years, first chance I got I put in for Vice. No one wants to go to Vice in their third year, means mostly you're used as bait and listening to dirty phone calls. But I went, got the team to trust me, see I was good at what I did. Started going on busts, set ups. Worked my credentials up, got a reputation as a good cop. I always wanted homicide, that's what kept me going. When a vacancy came up, I put in for it. Took the detective examine at the same time. I got in, passed the examine and got partnered with Korsak. Five years right up to when... Well, you know Hoyt. Frost...'' she resists the urge to rub her hands. Instead grabbing the coffee and sipping. ''I think we're a good partnership.''

Maura takes the cream from her, adding it to her own coffee. ''You are...I like this full discloser policy. I think that is the longest thing you have ever said to me.''

She laughs guilty. ''Yeah,'' She feels a little to exposed. She gets up. ''I need the rest room.'' Maura gives a smile and a nod. She moves with purpose, making sure Maura is looking away before detouring to the bar. She catches the attention of one of the bar men. ''Hi. I'd like to take care of the bill for my table. It's the one by the windows. Steven served us...''

''Of course. One moment. I'll get John for you.''

She pulls out her credit card. Waiting, looking at the photographs adorning the top of the bar. Those must been the ones Maura mentioned. They showed various Inns. Some old weathered sepia prints.

''Can I help you?''

She turns her attention to the man. She stiffens as he looks her up and down. ''Yeah. I'd like to pay the bill. Table by the window.''

''Table 4. Just a moment.''

She waits again. He returns with a bill fold closed. She doesn't bother to open it, just places her card on the top. ''That's fine.''

He pauses. ''You're not going to check it is correct?''

She hears the 'or you can't afford it' in his tone. ''Why? Are you over charging?'' it's time like these she wishes she had her badge. A gentle shift of her jacket to reveal it.

He bristles. ''Of course not.'' he takes the card turning to charge it.

She just realises she uses the badge like Maura used her name. Power. It's a thought she's never looked at before. ''Add the full tip. The meal was great and Steven was a great server.''

He nods without turning from the register. He places the receipt to sign. She does, eyes just catching the total. Not as bad as she thought. It was worth it. She takes her card back. Nodding a good bye. Heading back, stopping in the rest room first. Stop over, she walks back. Answering Maura's smile as she spots her return.

She doesn't sit. ''You ready to go? I thought we'd walk down to the pier?''

''Yes.'' Maura dips lifting her bag. She holds the chair out for her. Pushing it back when Maura moves free. Hand going to the small of Maura's back as they walk. Maura's brief look over her shoulder, tells her she welcomes the touch.

She steers them towards the doors. Trying hard not to smile at Maura's confused look when they don't stop at the bar.

''Jane?''

''Hmmmmm.'' She's biting her lip.

''The check?''

She can't help herself. She pushes Maura towards the door. Lowering her head, and her voice. ''Shhhhh. They haven't noticed.'' Maura's sudden jerk to a halt nearly gets her a broken nose. The absolute horror on Maura's face makes her burst out laughing. ''God. I paid it... I paid it. Did you really think I was going to do a runner?''

Maura exhale is relief, laced in a nervous chuckle. ''I am never sure with you. Thank you. You didn't have to pay.''

''I can afford a good meal once in a while, isn't gonna break the bank and you're welcome. Now come on.''

They walk down the small path to the pier. The wind has picked up now, dancing Maura's scarf into a stream behind. Twice she's had to catch it before it was sent skyward. In the end Maura tied it in a knot around her neck. They walk, the breeze is still warm enough not to shiver. They pause at the fence line between the decking below and the lots of the anchored boats. She takes them in. sea cruisers, all modern. But the ones her eyes linger on are the older ones, sails and timbers. They are the ones that look like they belong in a place like this. She turns her head to Maura. ''How come you haven't got one of those?'' Silence is her answer, until Maura looks at her, biting her lip. Oh, she wants to bite that. She refocuses. She laughs. ''Okay, which one is the Isles?''

''My parents have loaned it out for the winter season. I wish she were here, she really is beautiful. She's a twelve foot sail. The Endeavour.''

She's kinda glad it's not a modern one. ''Of course. Named after James Cook's ship...'' Maura head shoots around to her. She rolls her eyes. ''There you go again, looking at me like a pulled a rabbit from a hat.''

''I'm sorry. You very rarely share your knowledge.''

''Do you blame me. Every time I do you nearly get whiplash.'' she shakes her head. ''Besides that, the others would look at me like you just did.''

''I really shouldn't be surprised by your knowledge. I have always known you have a vast intelligence and I'm quite sure your I.Q. would be immensely high.''

She turns, leaning back against the railing. ''I don't need to be a genius, I have a gun.''

Maura pulls a hair from her face as the wind picks up again. Laughing. ''Usually you have a gun.''

''You have a beautiful laugh.'' It's out before she can stop it. Maura's laughter stills. Shit... She blushes, turning back around to look over the Key.

''Jane.''

She exhales, before turning her head, to look back at Maura. ''Yeah?''

''I'm not ready for the next step with you.''

She tries to keep the disappointment out of her face.

''As much as I want you... I am not ready.''

She makes her smile as real as possible. ''I know. It's okay.''

''No. it's really not... You have come here. Proven you are all in... I should...I... ''

She steps closer. Seeing the frustration and confusion hurts worse than Maura saying she's not ready. She lays her hand on Maura's arm. ''Hey, Maur. Stop a sec. Me being here...it's a start. Please don't feel all guilty about not doing something or saying something, when you're not ready... I'd hate it if you did something because you thought you had too, just because I came with you... I do know. I'm scared too. Scared I'll do something or screw it up again. I promise I'm not gonna push... Today's been... '' She takes a big breath. ''Today has been the best in a long time and that's enough for me. We have time Maura. No rush... okay?'' Maura placing her hand over hers, eases the pressure in her chest. She hates the fact when Maura looks up, tears are threatening.

''I... I missed our friendship the most, Jane. It was the hardest part of you too lose. I didn't really know what to do with myself.''

''Yeah. Me too... I stayed away from anything that reminded me of you.'' her voice is gravelly with emotion.

''You did?''

''Why does that surprise you so much?''

''I thought you stayed away because you did not want a confrontation.''

Maura removes her hand. So she takes hers back. Letting Maura walk a few steps to look back out across the bay. She steps in beside her but giving Maura the distance she seems to need right now. She exhales. ''No, Maura. I stayed away because it hurt too much to be anywhere near you. It wasn't easy for me either losing our friendship. Especially as it was all my own damn choice... I couldn't be around places that reminded me of that. I rarely went to the Robber with the guys. Didn't go jogging, avoided yoga like the plague. Was a chicken shit and sent Korsak or Frost down to see you, for results... But I missed it... I missed you.''

''I did the same. I retreated to a place I could deal with.''

''You shouldn't have stopped going to Sunday dinners. You left your own house, that just isn't right. You should have had Ma hold it in the guest house or something.''

''I didn't want to be there and your mother would have wanted to know why I didn't want family dinners in my home. Did you expect me to tell her why?''

''No... I mean. I don't know. I half expected you to tell her something. Every time Ma came near me, I was on tender hooks as to what she wanted... I stopped going to dinners because I didn't think it was fair to you to be there with Casey.''

''I know your mother informed me you didn't attend. Over time, I believe you gave as a reason?''

''Yeah. I did. I took over from Shaw, and Michaels worked their Sundays, six in a row... The others.. Doesn't matter... Where did you go? I know it wasn't work all the time. I asked. No one saw you.''

''I'd drive. Pick a direction and drive.''

Shit... shit... shit. ''Damn, Maura I'm so sorry.''

''We can't keep apologising for things that are done.''

She wipes at her eyes, angrily. She doesn't deserve to cry. ''You mean I can't... But I am so sorry for everything.''

''I know you are. Everything that has happened is the past.''

But she hear it, it's not. It's here. Right here, like a labyrinth between them. Two steps left and no entry. One step right and go ahead. ''It's... '' she can't say it. ''We're getting there, right?... Today was good?''

Maura finally looks at her. A smile breaking free of the pain on her face. ''Yes. Today... today was wonderful.''

Relief hits, expanding her lungs, she breathes in again. ''So, we have more days like today... and if I say stuff that makes you uncomfortable you gotta tell me to shut up.''

Maura gives a small laugh. 'Yes. We will have more to days... And I am hardly going to tell you to shut up, Jane. When it has taken me five years to get you to actually talk to me like this.''

She grins. ''Well, okay then... You may regret that. Gramme called me a chatterbox.''

''I look forward to your chatter.''

She eases into a smile. ''You were right when you said you're the same Maura as you are in Boston, money doesn't change you. I'm the same Jane too. So we're okay.'' Something sparks in hazel eyes, but it's gone just as fast as it came. Did she say something wrong? ''Maura?''

''Yes...You are right. We are the same as before.''

Some how that doesn't sound as good as when she said it.

But Maura is smiling and it isn't a forced one. ''Shall we head back now?''

She nods. Both turning to walk towards the Inn and the parking area. Uneasiness is still growing, like she's missed something.

They reach the car. She waits for Maura to release the locks, before reaching for the passenger door. But Maura has paused on getting in. It makes her stop with one hand on the handle. She can see Maura is fighting with something, teeth chewing her bottom lip. It suddenly feels colder, like the wind has picked up on something in the air. There are questions, unknowns in the look directed at her. They're frozen, staring across the roof of the car. She shivers as something walks over her grave. She isn't sure what suddenly has happened. Maura breaks the gaze, opening her door.

She wants to ask, wants to know what it so wrong. She won't, she just promised not to push. So she gets in. Maura clips her seatbelt into place, she does the same. Suddenly it reminds her of another car, another night. Where it all started, her choice. the wrong choice. It impacts like ice, shards cutting. When Maura looks across, she sees the same memory in her eyes. She wants to reach and grab Maura, kiss her like Maura did that night. This time she wants to pledge love, fidelity, promise she'll say no to Casey. She knows it's impossible to redo.

Maura looks away, starting the car.

She feels like all day she has been the one driving them. Foot on the accelerator, burning ground, propelled faster and faster forward. Her need to atone the force behind it, to fix them. Capturing Maura and dragging her with her in the direction she needed. Only now she knows she done nothing but smash them into a brick wall of reality. The sudden halt is sending her mentally through the windscreen, just like her grandfather, leaving nothing but wreckage behind. She's moved too fast, like everything she's ever done, ran full steam at it. Not stopped once to see if Maura was ready, was there with her.

As they pull out onto the highway heading back to the house. The silence in the car is so heavy it bends her force of will, stuttering it to a stop. All she can do is turn her head away, eyes locked on nothing, trying not to cry. They're no where near fixed, not by a long shot. She was caught up in wanting it so badly she didn't see the crash coming. One day, just one day of happiness had her believing it was more.

She knows now what was so wrong in what she said. She is the same Jane here as she is in Boston. Nothing of her has changed. So how can Maura ever trust in her again? She lets her forehead rest on the cool glass, temple throbbing with withheld tears. To day was just one day. She can do better... She will.

TBC

* * *

_Acceleration is produced when a force acts on a mass. The lower the mass (of the object being accelerated) the least amount of force needed (to accelerate the object). The higher the mass (of the object being accelerated) the higher amount of force is needed. (to accelerate the object) An object greater in mass than the Acceleration, will halt the force. _

_In essence: The lighter things are, they will move freely and faster. The heavier things are, they will take more force or halt in there tracks. _

_This is known as Newtons second law. 'the law of acceleration.'_

A/N

Thank you all, every single one of you. For reviews, pms and questions. Taps screen... 'Hi. Yes you. The silent ones. Thank you for reading too.'

Brief point. The real Crawl inn, Is not at all like the one I described. I looked and I just didn't like the huge big modern thing they have rebuilt on the site. Totally tourist and not what I wanted for Jane and Maura. I try to be as authentic as possible, but I just couldn't see my J and M there. So my Crawl inn was built. I am the architect of my words, so now I am a virtually architect of an Inn. I may need to lay down. Building an inn took it out of me.

Second brief point. The show has very little history of Jane. Grandparents and such like. There is actually more background for Maura. So my Jane's family is as above. I have not read the books so I really don't know if there is more information on Jane's family heritage. So please excuse if I clash or totally get that wrong.

More to come. Story, not brief points. lol

Tc x


	4. Action and Reaction

Hello. Me again. As per usual no infringement, no rights what so ever. I borrow, only because I love.

Enjoy.

* * *

**Action and Reaction.**

She flexes her Hallux's, 3rd, 4th and 5th metatarsals. Enjoying the feeling of wet sand between them, grittiness and warmth seeping into the cold that seems to have invaded her very skeleton. Not because of the weather, it is still in the 70s, although the western breeze holds a touch of the coming season change. She reaches back to undo the bun, holding pins in her mouth, until it is all free. Wiggling her fingers in her hair to untangle and loosen. The wind whips hair into a frenzy, but she doesn't care. It was confining, tight on her head like a mourners cap. She pockets the pins. Wrapping her arms around herself as she continues her walk along the beach, close enough to the tide line that every once and while the sea whispers over her feet. She's not focusing on anything, lost in thoughts, turbulent, messy, shifting from one to another so fast it brings a frown.

She kicks at the water like a child, casting the spray up her slacks. She just needed to get out of the house, away... Away from Jane.

It had been so good, the walk, swim, jet ski. All of it, fun, happy, laughter. It repaired, it did, mended some of the fissures within. She bathed in it, a balm. The dinner, it was the dinner something cracked, one of the mended parts weakened, split wide open. They'd talked, disclosed, teased, yes her too, it was involuntary, escaping. But the more the dinner continued the more she felt it, the ease stilted. Her hurt, betrayal, simmered, boiling beneath. They were acting like nothing had happened, nothing was between them. Jane... Jane was acting this way, full forward motion. Jane said she expected nothing, but the expectations were riddled though the whole dinner. So there was no way she could avoid disappointing her, and she did and it left her feeling guilty, confused, scared. One day that was it has truly been. It had hit hard, the whole reality. Fantasy island, Jane called it... It was just words, she knew Jane didn't mean it that way, but it started her questioning again. If this is fantasy what happens when they return to reality? How can it be different when they are both the same? She knows Jane eventually felt it, saw it. Knew Jane realised what she'd been doing. She saw it all inside the car, the nightmare of the past reborn. The only thing that had been missing was the rain. A moment, a damn brief moment and it crashed.

They have two silences between them; One where it screams of want, lust, love, secret words in a look, one which freezes them, caught in each other, nothing else exists. But the other, they can't hear each other, see. The dark heavy rank one, where they can't even look at each other. Pain, loss, guilt. That was the one in the car. Suffocating in its intensity, sucking the air from the world. Neither knowing how to break free. The silence of broken things.

When she'd parked outside the house, she got out, not bothering to wait for Jane. Moving into the house, throwing her bag onto the table. Immediately going upstairs, entering her bedroom, closing the door. She kicked off her shoes, pulled off the shawl so hard it left burns on her neck. Everything pressing, constricting. She paced, she was a live wire. Suppressed emotions fighting against her control She hated it... hated it. Eyes fixed on the closed door. Knowing Jane would not knock, would not venture in. Space. Jane would give her space, because Jane was the same Jane. Yet she wanted Jane to rescue her from this isolation tower. Not be the same Jane. The one who gives space, who backs off in an emotional crisis, who retreats just as badly as she does. When she heard the click of the other bedroom door close, she knew Jane had retreated to her own exile... She was alone. She didn't know how to do this, how to survive this maelstrom, the indecisions. The pull of one part against another, it was tearing her apart. She couldn't breathe. Jane, the cause was too near... She had to get out! She didn't even bother to put on shoes when she ran from the room, down the stairs, out, out into the air.

To here, here where she can breathe. Damn Jane, damn Jane for being the same. Damn herself for being the same.

She kicks at the sea. It's building again, the ache. She hugs herself tighter, pace increasing. Her arms unfold from around her like wings before flight. Walk turns into a jog, faster into a run. Feet pounding, arms pumping, the force of it throws water higher, soaking her clothes. But she still runs, faster, faster, faster. Breathing deepens, ribs expand, heart rate increases, muscles flex. She gulping now, air intake harsh. Muscles burn, protest. She's sweating, trickles on her back. Hair blasted back by the wind and the force of her run. Mouth opens more oxygen needed. She staggers as muscles cramp, rights herself. Stumbles, knees dipping into the surf, rights herself. Everything burns, lungs, skin. She stumbles again but this time her legs give out and she is dumped onto the sand and sea. Palms impacting, stinging.

She's beached like a whale. Gulping, swallowing, body heaving. She flips over onto her back, the surf covering until she is soaked. She crawls backwards like a crab, exhausted, feeble. Slumping back when she's free of the sea. Heart thumping in her chest like an anvil. Eyes close, lights of polarize shoot across her lids. She doesn't know what to do... Jane's force pushes her. Two magnets drawn, yet when they are within distance, they repel. What she feels, she does not understand. Actions, all of of them. Every last one that has brought them to this. The stronger Jane pledges her love, her want, proves it like tonight, the more she is pushed away. But why? She wants it, doesn't she?

Slowly her breathing calms. Her muscles twinge and throb, muscle trauma at the sudden workout. Eyes flicker open, the vast dark sky above like a bowl. Her arm falls across her eyes blocking it all out. Why can't she control this? She has over reacted she knows she has. Her reaction to Jane's push forward for their relationship has sent her in the opposite direction... But why? Why? WHY? Jane is the same, yes, but she fell in love with Jane. Does she expect a change? For Jane to become something she is not? No one can ask someone to do this. So why does she expect this? No. She doesn't want Jane to become something else, someone else. Then what is the problem? What does she need Jane to do?

She sits up so fast, the world spins. It isn't Jane... It's her. She has been waiting for something, anything to happen. An epiphany, a sudden strike of lightning to show the way. A key, to unlock. She is the one who is waiting, she is the one who has not been in this. She is still inert. Jane is forward motion, moving. But she she is stilled, pulled a long until she was sent in a direction she was not ready for... It's her.

What is she waiting for? For it to fail? Something stirs at the back of her mind, like a spider scurrying back into the darkness.

Failure...

The word echoes. A tolling bell, each strike vibrates

Failure...

Every relationship she has ever had has failed. Garrett... He wanted something more than her. Ian... He wanted something more than her. All of them, she was never enough. Good enough to fuck, good enough to get things for them. Good enough to come back too time and time again and repeat. But she was not good enough for them to stay.

Failure...

That night in the car, the night she laid everything bare. She did it out of fear, pushed to the edge of the ravine, desperation at losing Jane. So she told all, but she expected failure. Because she was not good enough.

Failure...

All her life, her actions, emotions. Ones she didn't know how to handle, how to adapt, how to fit in. awkward, weird. All of it, she has never expected anything else except failure with people. She kept away, avoided, chose a course of employment where she didn't have to face what she could not. Because she was not good enough.

Failure...

Sex, she can handle sex. The control, the need too control. Have sex with men she rarely knows. Go on dates, look for the perfect mate. But all she has found is a serial killer and being framed for murder.

The longest relationship she has ever had, is Jane.

Failure...

For whom the bell tolls; it tolls for thee.

''Oh god.'' She doesn't believe in any deity, yet she calls. She covers her face, legs pulled up. She has no control with Jane. Her emotions, want, lust, need, love. No control. There it is the problem, the chain around her neck, tethering her to Prometheus's rock. She is afraid... Afraid to give everything, because deep down she doesn't believe she is good enough. Like all the rest, Jane will leave. She never expected to succeed with anyone in a relationship. Oh, she yearned for it, wanted it. But it never seemed to go beyond the sex.

Love... Does she really know what it is? Jane said she couldn't believe in love because there was no proof it existed in Maura's world. Love... A word, letters. Used first over five thousand years ago, Leubh; to crave, to desire. Words... Definitions. Songs, poems, odes, plays, all express the description of love. Yet science, her science it is chemicals forming a reaction; testosterone, estrogen, dopamine, norepinephrine, serotonin, oxytocin and vasopressin. All of which she knows. Is that love? How can it be love? How can she believe in love? She can believe in the chemical reactions and what they cause. Is that enough? Feeling, she has no knowledge of what they are supposed to be. Interactions, emotions, she is inapt at all. She fails.

Failure.

She rubs her face, sand and salt stings on her skin. Her breathing is hiccups, stutters. She's trapped by her own beliefs. She is no better than Angela. She shakes her head, no one can see, but the action enforcing her denial. No! She loves, she is in love. She loves Jane. She does. Humans are more than chemicals. But she is not more... She has never been more, never enough. So why would Jane be different, why would Jane stay? Because she came back? But so did the others, then they would leave. She is arguing with herself, science, logic, evidence on one side. The other side what she feels, what she wants.

She shifts, chin rests on arms across her knees. Staring, staring out at the ocean. She sits, listening to the wind, the sea, sounds of the night. She doesn't know how long she sits, but the frenzy of emotions, madness leaves. She has always known her flaws, weaknesses. She does know how to love, too give. This bombardment of emotions is what she does not know, this is what she cannot handle. But She knows now it is her that is holding herself back. Afraid...

With the emotional calm comes clarity of thought. An article, one she read in her twenties comes to her. A zoo in Pao was closing. All the animals were to be relocated or freed, A Siberian Forest wolf named Kei, was to be relocated. Captured as a cub, he lived nine years without knowing his natural environment. He was taken to a protected area. They let him free and he ran a distance and stopped. He changed direction running free again, stopped again. He repeated, never crossing an invisible line. There were no walls, no fences. He repeated and repeated. The handler realised what Kei was doing. Kei was keeping exactly to the measurements of his zoo enclosure.

She feels like Kei, released from her world of confinement, running free. But every time she reaches the limits of her own self imposed enclosure, she stops, changes direction... Not because she is afraid, because just like Kei, this is all she knows. The rest is the unknown. Eventually Kei did go beyond, he adapted. Can she?

She smooths hair back from her face. It is simple logic now. Two choices; One, to take a chance, believe in Jane and her words, run free. Two, to leave, go now, salvage her life, move on, run away.

She stands, brushing sand from her hands, a useless movement, it covers her. She turns the direction of the house, walking, steps even, no rush. She's made her choice.

…...

Darkness is the house, not even a light upstairs in Jane's window. She has no idea how long she has been gone. She opens the door, the coldness of the flooring impacting her soles as she steps in. She closes the door quietly. Letting her eyes adjust to the darker light inside. She walks towards the stairs, nearly jumping out of her skin, when she makes out a dark figure sitting in a chair in the far corner of the room.

''Enjoy your walk?''

Her heart rate slows, recognizing Jane's voice. Her hand goes to her heart. ''You scared me.''

''I Bet.''

''What are you doing sitting in the dark?''

''Just sitting. I saw you run out of here like a bat out of hell three hours ago.''

She jolts. Three hours, she was gone three hours? ''I...I needed to walk.''

''So how was the walk? Must of reached Marathon and back.''

She can hear so much in Jane's tone. None of it she likes, the worst is defeat. She takes a step nearer, only stopping when the couch back is there. ''I didn't realise the time.''

''Are you just back for your things?''

The words make her breathe in sharply. She can see now, although Jane's features are still in darkness. See enough to make out the glass in Jane's hand. Eyes darting to the bottle on the table. ''I'm sorry.''

''Sorry... Right. At least you came back to say see ya... Do I get a lift back to Boston at least? Or should I start hitch hiking?'' She watches Jane down what was left in the glass.

''What? No... no. I'm not leaving.'' She quickly moves around the couch. Grabbing at Jane as she stands, stumbling forward. ''I'm not leaving.''

''You're not?''

Closer now she can hear the slur in Jane's voice. The air exhale is scotch. Judging by the strength, Jane has been drinking for a while. Damn. Damn. ''I'm staying here. With you.''

''Shit... I thought I'd screwed it up for good.''

She takes the glass from Jane's hand, noting the tremor in the fingers she brushes. She has done this and it settles like a snake in her stomach. ''I'm sorry. I just needed to get away.''

''From me?''

Jane tilts back from her and she reaches quickly to grab her arm. ''From myself. But I can't run from myself.''

''What does that mean?''

She steadies Jane again. Hating the confusion. Knowing it isn't just coming from the alcohol. How could Jane understand. When she didn't until now. ''I am afraid.''

''Of trusting me. Yeah, I know. Tonight I went to fast... I didn't mean to.''

''I know... But that's not why I left... I'm afraid of failing.''

Jane draws back. ''What? Failing at what?''

''With you. Of not being enough.''

''Wait... Just give me a second. My heads buzzing like hell.''

Jane exhales again and this time her nose wrinkles. ''How much have you drank?'' She ducks around Jane, lifting the bottle. Her eyebrows rise. It's half full. She cringes when she sees it's one of her father's collection. Oh dear. ''You drank all of this?''

''No... Two glasses. Maybe three. Wasn't full.''

Her panic recedes. At least she isn't dealing with alcohol poisoning. But this is bad enough. ''Jane, for what I need to say, I need you sober.''

''Hey, I'm not drunk.'' Jane pulls her arm free.

She shows the bottle. ''This holds 70cl. It is now under half full. Therefore you have consumed the minimum of 25cl, of a fifty year old scotch. With a content of 40 percent per volume, Your blood alcohol will be well over the legal limit. Judging by your reflexes, reaction time, gross motor control, staggering, slurred speech. I am confident in assessing you are between 0.10–0.19 inebriated.''

Jane draws back from her, pushing hair from her face. ''My motor skills aren't gross. And I have no idea what else you just said.''

She bites her lip. Resisting the urge to push Jane's hair back, as each time Jane does, it falls forward again. ''Which proves my point. You are drunk, Jane. Come on.'' She places the bottle down. Grabbing Jane and moving her towards the kitchen.

''Why are you wet? Did you swim with your clothes on?''

''I fell.''

Jane's sudden stop, nearly sends her stumbling. Jane's hands are everywhere at once. Pressing, touching. Her brain hiccups an overload. ''Jane!''

''Did you hurt yourself? Are you hurt?''

She grabs Jane's hands. ''Stop... I am not hurt.''

''Sure?''

''I'm sure.'' She hides her smile at the seriousness on Jane's face. It doesn't quite work with the dazed look in her eyes. ''Now. Come on.'' Jane this time lets her lead. She moves them into the kitchen. Making sure Jane is securely sitting on the stool before turning to get a glass. She flicks on the over head oven light, allowing a low illumination. But it still makes her blink at its harshness.

''Shit, Maura, you look like a drowned rat.''

She turns, amusement bubbling. ''Why thank you. I see alcohol makes you complimentary.''

''Don't use big words. I can hardly handle them when I haven't had scotch.''

She crosses her arms. ''Where did you find the scotch?''

''Was over there, in the book case thing. I just needed something, I mean, I …. I wanted to go after you... But shit, I didn't know if that was weird... no, not weird, right. I didn't know if it was okay. Cos I keep screwing up... and I didn't want screw it up no more.''

Her amusement vanishes. ''I honestly didn't know it had been that long. I am sorry to have worried you.'' She turns, filling the glass with water.

''Yeah.''

She places the iced water on the counter. ''Drink this.'' Her skin is itching, clothes drying sand and salt. ''Stay here. I am going to get changed.''

''Right, staying here.''

''I won't be long.'' She turns to leave, but Jane's hand clamps like a vice on her arm, pulling her back.

''You're not gonna leave, right?''

She lets out a breath. Stepping closer. ''No... I'm not leaving. I just need to change. I won't be long.''

''Promise?''

It touches her to the point she can feel tears. Childlike, totally not Jane. She rubs Jane's hand. ''I promise. Right back.''

Jane excepts her word. Turning to drink.

She waits a moment watching, then she leaves. Running up the stairs carefully, mindful of her wet feet. Entering her bathroom, she removes all her wet clothes, sand is gritty but she doesn't have time to shower. She grabs a towel, drying quickly as possible. She moves into the bedroom, mind going over what she can wear. She digs through the drawers, until she finds what she uses for yoga. Pulling on the sweat pants and slipping a t shirt on. She exhales, staring at herself in the mirror. Her hair is a mess of curls, but her face, her face looks free. Fingertips cover her mouth, as if holding in a secret. A thump from downstairs has her moving.

She steps off the last step. Finding Jane sitting against the cupboard on the floor. ''Oh.. Jane.''

''It pushed me, Maur. I swear to god.''

She laughs, she's never seen Jane this drunk before. The cause of it is her and that stilts the laugh. But this is amusing, a relief. She goes over, lifting Jane's arm over her shoulder. ''Come on.''

''You keep saying that. Come on what?''

''Get up.''

''Am I down?''

She chuckles. ''Yes. Now up.'' She pulls, legs straining, straightening her back, Jane stands with her. She turns to place Jane back on the stool, then thinks better of it. She hadn't realised Jane was this inebriated, her first assessment was terribly wrong. She moves them both towards the stairs. Jane's weight nearly tips them. Until she can regain her footing. ''Oh, Jane. You are more than drunk.''

''I think it just hit me. Air got in when you opened the door.''

She shakes her head. She wants to tell all now. But Jane in this state is not going to work. ''Up.''

''Huh. Am I down again?''

She reaches, taking Jane's arm more securely. ''No, upstairs, bed.''

''What!''

Jane's head turns so fast she gets hit with a whiplash of black hair. The shocked look, has her rolling her eyes. ''To sleep, Jane. To sleep. You're hardly capable of anything else.''

''Oh.''

They start moving. Jane jerks to a stop.

''Hey, you have no idea what I'm capable of.''

She chokes on air. Images shooting stars across her mind. Oh my... She takes a deep breath.

''We stopped? We going down now?''

She laughs, a gulp of air caught. She will not go there, she will not fall to that thought level. ''No. Let's just get upstairs.''

Jane pulls away from here, all arms waving. ''No... no... no... no... no... no. You want to talk.''

She steps closer, taking her arm again. ''I want to talk to you sober. You need to sleep it off. It can wait.''

''No... Not waiting, no more waiting. Waited three damn hours. Yearrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrs... No, no, not waiting in case you change your mind and not talk talk.''

''Jane, you are hardly in any shape to hear anything I say. I will not change my mind. Tomorrow is fine,'' She reaches, but Jane slaps at her hands, missing every time.

''Coffee. Lots of coffee. I'll be good. Better than good... Just get me coffee.''

''Caffeine is just going to keep you awake. It isn't going to totally sober you either.''

''Maura, I'm drunk but not drunk drunk. My brain is fuzzy as hell and walking isn't so good.'' She sways. ''and standing having some trouble with that... But get me coffee. Couch... Then more coffee.''

''Jane.'' She tempted, so tempted. To tell, to tell all. ''Are you sure?''

''Yes. Couch... Coffee.''

Against her better judgement she walks Jane to the couch. She puts Jane's legs up.. ''I'll be right back.''

''I'll be the one watching the ceiling moving.''

She smiles, shaking her head. Moving back to fix the coffee; Black, very strong, she adds water to cool and enough sugar to make her teeth itch. Taking a bottle of water as well. Returning. ''Here, drink this and then the water.''

Jane shifts, taking the coffee.

She sits close. She wants to touch, be closer. But first she needs to talk and she can't do that until Jane is sober enough. She takes the cup when Jane has finished and goes and refills. Bringing back a juice for herself. She sits close again, Jane's legs warmth behind her.

''Sorry.''

She turns her head, mouth paused on drinking. She lowers the bottle. ''For what?''

''Getting drunk like this. Didn't mean to.''

She fidgets with the bottle. Eyes down. ''I can understand why you did. After everything that has happened and then I disappear for three hours.''

''Wasn't just that.''

She frowns, looking over. ''It wasn't?''

''I couldn't ask you, I mean. I would have... Anyway I got my phone.'' Jane's eyes are focused on the coffee she's sipping

''You?'' Confused until she remembers it was in her purse. ''Jane, it's fine you went into my purse.''

''Ma left a message.''

''Oh.''

''Yeah. It was Sunday yesterday. Think she left it on the way to church. Not sure, didn't check time.''

''What did she say?''

''I'm still her daughter.''

''That's... '' Her words stutter off as Jane looks up and what she sees in the dark eyes has her breath holding. ''Jane?''

''She said she was going to pray for me.''

''I... I'm sorry.'' Her left hand tightens around the plastic bottle till it dents.

''Wants to talk to me when I get back. When we get back. She didn't sound mad any more.''

''Isn't that good?'' She makes herself take a sip of juice. Needing to be able to swallow the lump forming in her throat.

''I don't know.''

She wants to ask more, but she bites it back. She takes the cup from Jane. ''Another?''

''Yeah. Every things not so fuzzy.''

She actually feels Jane's sobriety has more to do with Angela's call then the coffee. But she smiles. ''Caffeine speeds up the system, it helps burn the alcohol off faster.''

''Good. Need it.''

She goes, gets another cup. Taking the time to compress the anger at Angela. Quickly opening the cupboard taking out a packet of oat cakes. Getting two extra bottles of juice as well. She goes back. ''Here. Eat those. It will help absorb the alcohol and line your stomach. I'm surprised you haven't vomited.''

Jane makes a face taking the oat cakes and coffee. ''Yay. Go me.''

She laughs. ''Just drink and eat.'' She sips her juice. While Jane works her way through the food and coffee. Another cup finished, Jane hands it to her.

''Another?''

''No. I feel better and another cup I probably will puke.''

She hands the juice over instead. ''Sip.''

Jane just nods, sipping. ''I never drink like that. I guess good scotch knocks me on my ass.''

''I understand.''

''I'll buy another one.''

She swallows the juice in her mouth fast. ''Um, no. It's okay.''

''No, it's only fair. I drank it, so I'll replace it.''

''Jane, I... ''

''What? Oh shit. It was expense? Of course it was. How much?''

''It's okay.''

''How much?''

''You really don't need too.''

''How much?''

She sighs. Stubborn woman. ''If you can find another bottle. It will probably cost between five thousand and six thousand.''

''Dollars?'' Jane's voice is a squeak.

She nods.

''Well. Holy crap... Who made it, Scottish elves?''

She grins. Keeping the history and blending of that particular brand to herself. ''It really is fine. My father left it for guests. You are a guest.''

''Yeah, but I bet he didn't expect someone to down half of it in one go.''

''It doesn't matter.'' She places her bottle down, shifting closer. ''Jane.''

''I keep screwing up.''

She pushes Jane gently back as she sits. ''Lay down. You will only feel unwell moving around.''

''Damn, Maur, I'm sorry.''

She knows Jane is not apologising for the scotch. Irritation flairs, she does not want to go around in circles. ''Stop apologising.''

''Anything else I can not do for you?''

The sarcasm is welcome. It means Jane is there. ''Yes. Stop thinking everything is your fault. Because it honestly isn't.''

''How can you say that?''

''Because it's true. I hold joint responsibility remember. Tonight it had nothing to do with your actions... I ran because I didn't know what to do. Everything between us is so much and at dinner it all just crashed onto me like a ton weight... Jane, I don't want to start this conversation if I have to repeat it tomorrow. Do you understand what I'm saying?''

''I'm, yeah, I get it. I'm listening.''

She grabs Jane's chin, looking into her eyes. There is still haziness, but there is also clarity. She goes to take her hand back, Jane catches it.

''I can hear you Maur. Not that drunk. Never too drunk I can't hear you.''

Sometimes when Jane is this sweet. She can't breathe, it's the honesty in Jane. Jane gives all, once she sets her mind, Jane gives all. But she doesn't know how to be like that... She takes a long breath. ''Are you listening?''

''Yes.''

She holds Jane's hand tightly, needing the grounding. ''I have never thought I was good enough... '' She feels Jane tense to speak. ''No... Please. Just let me say this... I need to say this.'' A nod. She continues. ''Garrett, was someone I was supposed to be with. Fairfields, Isles, perfect match for my parents, both families. I loved him, I loved him as much as I could with my limited knowledge of emotions. But I know now it wasn't the love people speak of. I was more in love with my work, my focus of learning. When he left I was hurt, I wasn't broken... My work, my science became more to me than Garrett ever did. His world was not my world.''

She looks up. Jane is studying her intently, the look she gets when she is investigating. Jane is listening. She is Jane's only focus. She looks down.''Ian... Ian was a hero, a righter of wrongs, self sacrificing, healing those that needed it. It was very easy to fall in love with him. Right from the beginning I knew Ian's main love was his work, his causes. But I was in love with him, totally in love with him, as much as I could love, he had all of me.'' She feels Jane's body tense. She rubs her thumb over the scarred hand. When Jane relaxes, then she looks up. ''…. That is why I let him come and go in my life... But I came to realise I was in love with the idea of him more, the hero, the self sacrificing man. The way he would sweep me away, the romance, the sexual arousal... The reality was I never saw beyond that with him, which is why I finally ended it. I knew because of you, I deserved better, I deserved more.'' She takes a deep breath, fortifying, ready to admit. ''Garrett, Ian, they would be with me, leave, then want me again, sweep me away. To come back, repeat their actions. Ian was the worst... But for either I was good enough for that, but neither of them thought I was good enough to stay for.''

''Jesus, Maura. They're both fucking idiots.''

She cups Jane's hand hard, squeezing. '' I know, just... Shhhhhh. Listen, It's okay.''

''Like hell it's okay, it is sooooooooooo not. Never okay. I'm not gonna stay quiet if you say something like that. No way.''

''Okay... But it's the reason I ran away.''

''Huh?''

''I don't think I'm good enough for you. Good enough for you to stay.''

She nearly falls off the edge of couch as Jane surges up like a tidal wave. It's only her hold on Jane's hand that saves her. Jane pulls her back so fast she feels like a rag doll.

''No... No, God damn it. No! It's me, me, I'm not good enough for you... Jesus, Maura. I ….. Holy crap. You're kidding right? Tell me you're kidding?''

''I'm not. It's how I feel.''

''Why? God, why?''

''I fail... Every relationship I fail. With you I don't want it to. But I'm so terrified it will.''

''Maur... Come on. Damn... No. it's not you... Christ. Garret was an ass hole. Killed his half brother remember... come on. How can someone like him even see what you are? Really see you? He sees money and a way to get his ass out of trouble. Someone like him, he can never see someone as special as you. He uses people, Maura. ''

''I know. I do know. But back when we were together he wasn't like that.''

''I bet you the price of that elf scotch he was. You just didn't see it. Snakes Maur, snakes. They slither away. He was one.''

''It wasn't just him, Jane. Ian did the same, he always came back when he needed something, not me, needed something else. Sex, included... I wasn't enough for him to stay beyond that.''

Jane's growl is a vibration worthy of a tiger. ''Damn it, Maura. Ian... Just don't get me started on him. The way he... No no, you know what never mind... You let him do it.''

She jerks, nearly letting go of Jane's hand. But Jane grips it. ''What? I let him what?''

''You let him keep coming back. You could have stopped him every time he treated you like that... You could have just called him on it. You didn't because you thought if you did he'd stop completely coming to you. So you knew deep down he was gonna leave and facing it before you were ready just wasn't an option. So yeah, Ian was a ass because he stayed when he could get it.''

''That isn't how I...''

''Oh, yes it was. You didn't fail, it was their problem and when you saw it, you did something about it. They didn't stay because they weren't ever going to. Men like that think more of causes or money... It was never you.''

Now she is confused. ''So what are you saying? I should just tell you to leave and stop treating me like they did? This is all your fault?''

''That's what I been telling you. None of this is you... Me. I treated you like shit. I ran away. You didn't do anything except tell me the truth. You love me. I ran, Maura. You didn't go anywhere. Even after I ran you still stayed. How in the hell can this, any of this be your fault?''

''I don't...'' Her mind is a whirl wind of it. Shifting through the whole thing. Garret... Ian... Jane.

''I wont leave.''

Her thoughts stutter, stop. Looking up. ''I...''

''I won't leave if you yell at me. I won't leave if you scream at me how badly I've treated you... I won't leave if you throw a choo choo shoe at me because I've frustrated you beyond the limits of your patience... I will not leave because of something you think you fail at... I won't leave Maura. As for Garrett and Ian... they aren't worth this conversation... You, you are the one that's important.''

Fog is clearing. She blinks as Jane kisses the back of her hand. She breathes in deeply.

''You're great... Shit, okay... That's lame... I'm not good at words. I wish I was. You're amazing you really are. Everything about you is. If they didn't come back it's because they were so far up their own ass they couldn't see how great you are. I was just as bad. I let my own stuff rule what I wanted. But Maura, please, please don't think it's you that failed, it isn't... It's them, they left you.''

The pain of it is still there, it throbs like stubbed toe. ''I know what you're saying to a degree is true. But I failed too. I didn't know how to be loved, how to let someone love me.''

''Okay, okay I can get that. I can understand that. But Maura. You love me, right?''

It catches her breath. ''Yes.''

''And who's the one that screwed us up?''

''Jane.'' She doesn't want this, she doesn't want to keep repeating.

''Answer it.''

A pull on her hand brings her gaze back up. ''I'm not going to say you screwed it up because …...'' It stops. It all stops, questions, answers, doubts. She wanted a sign, an epiphany. Well here it is. ''It wasn't me.''

''Nope.'' Jane's face is more serious than she has ever seen it.

She isn't asking questions, no more questions. These are statements. ''Nothing I did.''

''Nope.''

''Not how I am.''

''Nope.''

''I didn't fail with Garrett, with Ian, with you.''

Jane this time shakes her head to enforce it. ''No!''

Suddenly a spike of anger slices. ''It was you... You did this to us.''

Jane nod is solemn. ''Yes. Nothing was you... Nothing to do with you or how you think you are... It wasn't because you were emotional awkward, or don't know how to love or how too show it. It was me. I failed us. Because I was afraid, my doubts, my not being good enough for you... Not you, never you. I'm the ass hole on this one. But I'm not coming back just to leave again and repeat it. I don't repeat mistakes... you know that. And I don't want to leave... As for sex, I would never use you like that ever... If we never have sex I'm still gong to be here... I love you, being with you, talking with you. Just breathing the same damn air as you. You make me laugh, you make me forget the homicide rate. Jesus, Maura, you... You're not a failure at anything. You are so fucking awesome.''

''Never have sex?'' It escapes.

Jane snorts. ''Out of all that, you picked that one?''

''I... No. I heard you. I did... I did. You mean that don't you. You'd never have sex with me without a relationship involved. You wouldn't just come to me for sex.'' Words are exhales.

''No... Sex with you... is gonna be more than just one night. Oh god. I can't believe I sound that soppy... Oh well. Making love with you Maura, scares me half to death. Not because of the whole female thing either, which surprises the hell out of me. But it isn't. I have never felt anything like this in my entire life, want someone as much as I do you. Just a look from you gets me so twisted inside I have to think of baseball. So yes, I will wait and if it neverrrrrrrrrrrr happens it won't break me. Because as long as I'm with you, it will be enough. I want to be with you.''

''Baseball?'' She smirks. It has always amused her someone as confident and outward as Jane turning into a blushing teenager at the mere mention of sex.

Jane wipes a hand down her face. ''You're really only picking certain words to focus on and yes baseball.''

''Pythagoras.''

''Pie what now?''

Suddenly she feels shy. Which never happens when it comes to talking about sex and what it does to her. ''When you have aroused me beyond my control. I go through the teachings of Pythagoras.''

This time it's Jane who smirks. ''All righty then.''

They both laugh.

''So, do you get it now? I am never gonna leave and just come back for sex. Not gonna leave period. Unless you send me away. You hear me?''

''I hear you.''

Jane slumps back, laughing. ''About damn time, Maur.''

She pauses, taking it all in. It was never her. She's not sure if that will ever settle truly within her. But she believes it for now. She plays with Jane's fingers. ''You've never really felt like this before?''

''Never ever. Blows my mind what I feel for you.''

She smiles. ''Everything about you blows my mind, literally, I'm speechless most of the time around you.'' She squeaks as she is suddenly moving upward and along as Jane pulls her full force up to lay on top of her.

''Thank god, thank fucking god.''

She can't even tut at the swear word. She is thinking exactly the same thing. She hugs Jane back, laughing. She shifts, getting as comfortable as possible. Laying her head down, breathing deeply.

''I stink of scotch don't I?''

She rubs her nose in Jane's shirt, not really caring. She can still smell Jane's scents underneath it. ''Yes.''

''And they say romance is dead. I'm wearing perfume worth five grand made by elves.''

She laughs again. She is aching with it, this bliss. She cuddles closer. Like a puppy seeking heat, if evolution had given her a tail, she would be wagging it. ''I've never just done this.''

''Done what?''

''Cuddling. I didn't think you'd be the type either?'' She waits, glancing up.

''Ewww. We are not cuddling.''

''We're not?'' The laugh so wants out.

''Nope.''

''So what are we doing?''

''Body warmth against Hypothermia.''

She lifts her head, staring. Fingers playing with one of Jane's shirt buttons. ''Really? In this climate?''

''Sneaks up on you.''

The laugh tickles through her. ''You're not totally sober yet are you?''

''Nope. Still sizzled... But I heard everything you said and I'm going to remember it tomorrow... You still scared?''

She lays her head down again. ''Not as much. I'm going through everything and the last five months have been...''

''Shit loads of crap.''

The held in laugh makes her bounce as it escapes. ''Yes.'' A tap on her head makes her look up.

''I love you, Maura. I honestly do.''

It's a caught bird in her chest, fluttering for freedom. So at last she gives it flight. She shifts up. ''I love you too, so much, so very very much.''

Jane eyebrow raises. ''Very... Very?''

She ducks her head, smiling into the shirt. ''Very, very.''

''One very wouldn't do it?''

She loves Jane's teasing. ''No. Needed the two... '' She looks up again. ''I love this with you... I have missed it.''

''Me too and this is nice... Oh god. I said nice.''

''There is nothing wrong with the word nice. It means more than what you seem to think it does. Giving pleasure or satisfaction; pleasant or attractive. Enjoyable, pleasant pleasurable, agreeable, delightful, satisfying, gratifying, acceptable, to one's liking, entertaining, amusing, marvellous, good...''

''Okay... okay, I get it. Nice is a great word. God, I love it when you do that. Just love it.''

''You do?'' No one, but no one has ever liked this part of her.

''Hello, weren't you listening. Yes, all of you and especially when you go dictionary corner on me... I'm gonna sell tickets, make a fortune, pay for that scotch in one swift move.''

''I have my uses it seems.'' She chuckles, laying her head back down.

''I not gonna kiss you, Maur.''

Her head shoots up, eyes widening. ''What! Never?''

Jane laugh is fast, loud, her whole body rippling. So much so the movement is bouncing her.

''God... I meant not now, not now. Not never...I stink and taste of scotch. Not now...''

''Oh.'' Her body collapse in relief. Still jostled by the laugh Jane is continuing. She lays her ear to Jane's chest, listening to the joyous sound.

''You crack me up.''

''So it would seem.'' But she's smiling.

''Really worried you, huh?''

''Yes. I like sex. I like sex a lot... Sex with you I cannot wait to do. So yes, it worried me.'' The laughter has stilled, she glances up. Jane's face is flushed, eyes dark. Her own body responses instantly. It's a flash of heat between them.

Jane clears her throat. ''I said kiss, not sex. Never mind... I will kiss you tomorrow. After I brushed my teeth the full recommended time.''

Lightening in a bottle. That is what they have. Jane should sell that, she could buy crate loads of scotch. ''I look forward to it.''

Jane starts twisting a curl of her hair. She has to bite her lip not to mention sexual frustration.

''I never really wanted things before.''

''Things?'' She's relaxes again. Ignoring her bodies needs. She wants this, this is what she needs more.

''Yeah. Someone. Always saw it as having to deal, share. Sharing not my thing.''

''You... you didn't share with Casey?'' Her question is tentative, not really wanting to know if the answer is yes.

Jane's sigh is long. ''No... I always wanted to go home. Never wanted to stay, needed my stuff, my space.''

''Oh.'' She listens to Jane's heart beat. The sentiment that this is only with her, settling like a blanket.

''I don't' like space from you. I mean, I like staying with you...I don't mean in a 'U' haul way.''

''U haul?'' She frowns.

Jane snorts. ''Yeah, kind of a lesbian joke. You know like, they meet, fall in bed, get a cat, move in together in the first week.''

She frowns more. ''A cat? Why would they need a cat?''

Jane shrugs. ''No clue. It's just a saying. You know meaning moving into together real quick.''

''Oh. I see. Then yes I understand what you're saying.'' Her mouth twitches. ''Will we be getting a cat?''

Jane half sits. ''What? No. It would eat Joe... and Bass would probably get a hairball.''

She chuckles, resting back as Jane lays down again. Wondering if Jane even realises she has just put their two households together in one. U haul. She bites her lip.

''Maur, The future. Scary shit like that. I want it with you.''

She lifts her head, meeting the unsure eyes. Even now Jane is not sure of her. She smiles. ''I want it with you too.''

Jane relaxes beneath her. ''So, how you doing now?''

She laughs with it. ''Terrified. But I'm not running.''

''Good, same here.''

They laugh again. It tapers off. The feel of Jane is lulling, safety, calm. She moves her hand across Jane's stomach, resting it. She watches as Jane's hand covers hers, pressing. The scar. She inhales sharply.

''The day I did this.''

She holds her breath.

''You saved me.''

She turns her face into Jane's shirt, closing her eyes. She doesn't want this memory back. ''Don't.''

''Please, Maur, please just listen. I've wanted to tell you this for such a long time... Please.''

She sucks in air, nods. But she still can't look.

''You saved me and I don't mean when you got to me after I shot myself.''

That makes her come out from hiding. ''You don't?''

''No. Since the day I started working with you. I listened. I mean not to every little thing. But the important stuff. Every autopsy, everything you've pointed out. I listen.''

Jane's finger curl over her hand, lifting it, moving it upward.

''Liver.''

Her hand is moved.

''Spleen.''

She watches in fascination as her hand is moved again, down to the left.

''Heart.''

Moved up.

''Lungs.''

Downward, left then quickly right. She sucks in air, realising what Jane is doing.

''Kidneys.''

Centre.

''Stomach.''

Across. Down.

''Pancreas.''

She looks up in wonder. Jane is correctly identifying every position of the organs she is naming. Her hand is moved back to near the scar.

''Intestines...'' Down an inch. ''….. Lower intestines.''

Her hand stops on the scar again. Jane releases her hold, palm now completely covering her smaller hand. Holding it there. She can feel the heat of both.

''I had to shoot, I really didn't have a choice, not with Frankie like that. I remembered everything you said about the body. So I chose here, where I would cause the least amount of damage, no major organs... I didn't want to die, Maura. I know a lot of people think I have a death wish and I don't give a shit about my life, but I do. I didn't want to die. You... you saved me, without you I would never have known where to aim for. Just my luck it nicked the spleen. Didn't factor in the recoil or the bullet doing a dance around.''

She blinks, the words fluttering around in her head. The day, the sounds, there was a bird singing, she isn't sure what kind, but when the gun shot went off it went silent, everything went silent. Just sight, the sight of Jane falling... and blood.

''Hey... No bad thoughts. Don't go back there. I didn't mean to upset you. I'm here.''

She blinks again, vision coming back. ''I saved you?''

Jane nods. ''Yeah. You.''

She surges upward, engulfing Jane in a hug so great Jane squeaks with it. ''I'm so, so, so glad you didn't die.''

''Me too.''

She squeezes tighter, feeling Jane's jugular thumping against her cheek. ''and I'm so, so, so glad you actually listened.''

Jane laughs in her ear. ''Me, too.''

Jane's arms hold her tightly. The air trapped, but she doesn't care. She gives into this. This need, she isn't going to fight it. Run from it... She rests her cheek on Jane's clavicle. Smiling when she feels Jane rub circles on her back. It suddenly stops.

''I know I'm reckless, Maur. I know I take chances. I've paid for them believe me.''

She feels Jane's hand flex on her back. She tighten her hold on Jane's shirt in response to the distress.

''... I can't promise something won't happen to me out there. Things get out of control fast.''

Her heart rate increases at just the thought. She hugs tighter. Jane hand rubs soothing circles again.

''But what I can promise. I will not do anything unbelievably stupid and take as much care as I can, to come back to you.''

Tears come easily this time, not ones of betrayal, no anguished hurt. Tears, cleansing. ''I believe you.''

''Thank you.''

She tilts her head up, seeing the same tears in Jane. She smiles as Jane lets out a yawn, it almost has her ducking her head back down to avoid the smell of scotch. They lay, just being, breathing, enjoying this peace, this comfort.

''Maur.''

''Hmmmmmm.''

''I gonna fall sleep. Caffeine not workee no more.''

Her own eyelids are already closing. ''Okay,''

There is only sounds, breathing, heart beats. The sea in the distance.

''Did it really cost five grand?''

Her mouth twitches a lazy smile. ''Yes.''

''Damn. Second most expensive thing I've tasted.''

Her eyes flicker open, rolling upward to try to focus beyond Jane's chin. ''Second? What was the first?''

Jane lifts her head enough to look down at her, a smirk on her lips. ''You.''

The blush starts at her feet and continues upward, like a surging firework display. ''Oh.''

Jane's chuckle, rumbles. ''Pythagoras, Maur. Pythagoras.''

She laughs, still blushing. Slapping a pathetic slap onto Jane's stomach. ''Shut up.''

Jane's chuckle increases. Slapping her playfully back. ''You shut up.''

They dissolve into a fit of giggles.

''Shit... I'm giggling.''

She can only nod, mirth dancing a Tchaikovsky ballet in her chest. Sleeping beauty awakens... This is wonderful, beautiful, amazing. Half awake and she has never felt more alive.

''Damn. I know why I'm giggling, I'm wasted. Why are you?''

She looks up. ''I'm drunk on you.''

Jane's mouth forms the perfect O. The wonderment in dark eyes make her feel like a queen. She's made Jane speechless, her. Put that look there... She can do this. ''Jane?''

''Hmmmmmm?''

She tugs on Jane's shirt for attention. ''Jane.''

Jane eyes drop to look. ''Huh?''

She bites her lip on a laugh. ''I love you.''

Jane's gaze explodes with light, twinkling and the smile breaks open the world.

''Love you too. Maur.''

She grins as Jane pulls her closer. Feeling a kiss to the top of her head.

''Now, let me sleep woman.''

She snorts a laugh into Jane's shirt. Head returning to rest. Listening, listening as Jane breathing calms, tempo of heart slowing. Her own breathing evening out. She is happy, content, loved. She is loved... Eyes finally close.

Smiling, smiling, smiling. She sleeps.

TBC

* * *

Newtons third law. Action and reaction. For every action there is an equal and opposite re-action.

This means that for every force there is a reaction force that is equal in size, but opposite in direction. That is to say that whenever an object pushes another object it gets pushed back in the opposite direction equally hard.

A/N.

Hello there, as always thank you all. I really mean that. This has been a journey I have really loved being on with you. My pm has been a pain in asphalt the last week. So has most of the site actually. But if I missed sending you a reply back to a review left, please except my apologises, I did press send. Just in case, I thank you here. I also thank the elves in Scotland. Hee hee.

The wolf story is mine. Although the idea did come from an article I read many years ago about animals who were born, or kept from a young age in captivity. When released suffer from something very similar to my wolf, until they can adapt, some are totally unable to do so. There is an orang-utan sanctuary set up for just this purpose, to re-educate them back to the wild. I don't off hand know the name of it, or where. But if you google I'm sure you can find it.

Tc x


	5. The universal law of Gravitation

Infringement, none what so ever, not even if I try really hard. No profit, not even a little bitty tiny teeny cent.

I borrow with care.

Thank you all for waiting, this should make up for it. It's a longgggggggggg one.

Please take note of the warning later on.

Enjoy.

* * *

Gravitation

_Pitter-Patter._

Eyelids flicker.

_Dink-dink._

Nose twitches.

_Plip-plip._

Sounds, somewhere far away, repeating. Hazy mind shifting to identify.

_Pitter-patter, pitter-patter. Dink-dink-dink. Pitter._

Identification is found as mind and body shift from slumber to awakening. Rain, it is raining. She listens to the steady rhythm, impacts of drops on glass, roof tiles. Another sound whispers beneath her ear, deeper.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

A smile lazily forms. This sound she has only recently come to know, crave, Jane's heartbeat. She moves her head just a fraction, rubbing, a soft brush of cotton warmth of body heat against her cheek. Her smile grows. She inhales slowly, letting the nasal receptors take their time on this scent. Hers, salt, sand, body lotion, mixing with musk, perfume, all Jane's. There is a slight darker one, alcohol. Oh, yes, the scotch.

Night's memories spring to life and with it the memories of everything. She waits for the ache to begin, one that has been with her upon awakening for the last four months. But it is quiet not even stirring, instead there is calm, light, joy. She deliberately forces, focusing, not holding anything back, pushing the memory of that night in the car. The days afterwards, everything leading to here this moment. It stirs, a ripple of pain, betrayal, ache of loss. But it has no hold, not when she can hear the steady beat beneath. Not when she can hear the rain and it doesn't bring destruction. The wind is lashing against the boarding, yet it holds no power of a tornado. The waves are crashing on rocks, yet there is no tsunami of wake. The tempest is calm, it has run its course of shattering. As if heeding her the mistress of the storms. The rain slows, tapering to nothing more than occasional droplets. The wind dies to hushed breeze, murmuring its retreat. Now she holds the staff of Prospero, life is a restoration of new beginnings.

Her hands curls into Jane's shirt, fisting. She still hasn't opened her eyes, sight withheld. She wants the other senses to have their turn. Sound... Heartbeats, air in lungs beneath. Sea, hush of wind, the chorus of the morning. Touch... She flexes her fingers, curving into an arch, flattening till each fingertip feels the brush of fabric, warmth. She traces circles. tiny circles. She stretches her body, moulding herself closer to the curves of Jane, skin singing with the touch.

Smell... Another long inhale of this, this new mixture of joint scents, a perfume fit for Kings. Taste... She bites her bottom lip, moving her head left where she can feel Jane's arm resting. Her tongue extends, the tip touches a wisp of fine hair then the first meeting of warmth of skin, Jane tastes of the sea. Giggling, she ducks her head back down, embarrassed at doing such a thing.

Sight... Now, now she wants to see, needs too. She lets her eyes open slowly, blinking in the light, focus expanding. She looks up through eyelashes, across the flatness of Jane's stomach, upward over peaks of breasts. Upward until she has to lift her head too see higher. She has to blink to understand what she is seeing. A laugh locks in her throat. There is no Jane's face, it is completely covered in black hair. She bites her lips together, sealing the seam of them with her teeth. The laugh rattling in her chest. Need increasing to be let free, as she watches each time Jane breathes out, hair is blown upward, black confetti held until the inhale draws it down. She can hear it now, a 'zzzzzzzz' low like a buzz of a hive, interrupted with the cutest little snort she has ever heard. The times she has shared a bed with Jane she has never heard this. She knows it is the relaxation of the airways due to alcohol. A louder snort and smacking of lips sends black air airborne in a flurry. It has her pressing her face fast into Jane's body to muffle the sound of laughter.

She keeps watching the show. Knowing Jane would be mortified, embarrassed. This is so precious, this, this secret place only she is given access too. Jane's body shifts, muscles tensing. She waits, watching as Jane shifts from slumber. Another smack of lips, a larger inhale. She dodges, as an arm raises going to the covered face, clawing at hair.

''Waff the hell?''

Her mouth quirks in amusement. Watching as Jane tries to get the hair off her face. Finally Jane gives up.

She keeps her voice low. ''Good morning, Jane.''

Breathing stops.

She waits.

Breathing continues. ''Maur?''

A shiver runs down her spine. Jane's voice is the lowest note she has ever heard. ''Were you expecting someone else?''

Jane's hand moves down, searching until she finds her. Hand fumbling across the top of her head, her face. She has to hold her breath on laughter as a finger pokes her eye. She grabs it. ''I assure you it is me and I quite like my eyes intact.'' She lets the pulled hand go.

Jane wipes at her own hair again. ''God... Something died in my mouth.''

''I would imagine the taste is rather unpleasant considering the amount of scotch you consumed.''

''Huh? Scotch?''

Anxiety peaks, she lifts up. ''You do remember last night?'' When no answer comes, she sits back fully. ''Jane?''

''Yes... Yes, I remember. Just shhhhhh. I'm trying not to throw up the dead thing.''

Heart rate returns to normal, she eases back down. ''Small even breaths and continue too swallow. Your saliva will help neutralize the acid being over produced.'' She follows her own advice as her stomach responds to the sudden anxiety.

Jane grunts.

Minutes pass, her stomach calms. She honestly doesn't know what she would have done if Jane hadn't remembered.

''Maur?''

She looks up. ''Yes?''

''You know I love you.''

The smile is instant. ''I am aware.''

''Good, because if you don't get your elbow out of my bladder, I swear to god I'm gonna do something that might make you question it.''

Her eyes widen, shifting off and plastered to the back of the couch in a second. ''I'm sorry.''

Black hair is finally pushed back and two bloodshot eyes open. Which are immediately slammed shut. ''I'm dying.''

As she opens her mouth to rebut that claim, a palm is placed firmly over it, with amazing accuracy for someone with their eyes closed.

''No... No, Google. No. Just no.''

Her lips are trembling with the need to laugh. She gently takes Jane's wrist, lowering. Holding hands, a simple thing that has become to mean so much. Long fingers curve around hers. Bloodshot eyes open again, blinking focus until they are squinting down. Even though she can see the pain of a hangover, she is given the most beautiful tentative smile. Her lips curve in response.

''We keep waking up on couches. Maur.''

She chuckles ''We do.''

Jane exhales, tilting her head back. ''I had a dream. Weird as heck... Talking elves in kilts, a Greek guy holding up a card saying, 'just say no' with apple pie in his mouth. I hit a home run and the elves put a sack over my head.''

She snorts loudly.

Jane looks down. ''That's cute.''

Her eyes come up. ''Yours was cuter.''

''Huh... Oh god, I was snoring?''

''Only a little. It wasn't annoying. It was actually very...'' She bites her lip.

''Cute?''

She nods. Chuckling as Jane lets out a groan, pulling her hand free to cover her own face.

''Shoot me now.''

''I would rather not.''

''Spoil sport.''

This laughter comes so easily. ''Your dream was a combination of last nights conversation and the fact your hair was across your face while you slept, causing the feeling of a sack.''

''Thank you, Freud.'' Eyes peek down at her. ''As much as I like this therapy bonding moment. I really need to use the bathroom.''

''Oh, of course.'' She shifts to get up, Jane's fingertips on her arm make her pause.

''Before you start questioning, analysing and any other word ending in ing. I remember last night, every word. Okay?''

She didn't know she needed the words until now. ''Yes. '' She steps over Jane.

Jane wobbles, groaning as she gets up. Hand going to her head. ''Holy... Okay. Ow.''

The urge to reach out, has her cupping hands tightly together. ''Can you make it upstairs? Or do you need me to assist you?''

''You just want to feel me up again?''

It splutters a mixture of heat and indignation. ''I so did not! You were incapable of walking. I was simply helping you.''

A hand waves in her face. ''Owwww. No loud, loud bad. My head is killing me.''

She steps aside, letting Jane move slowly ahead, following. ''Dehydration... You need to drink at least two litres of water and take an anti-inflammatory before your headache and disorientation dispel.''

''Pee first. Nothing going in until it's out.''

She follows closely as they climb the stairs, hands hovering, ready to catch. Reaching the top, she's suddenly nervous about leaving. ''I... I'm going to shower and dress. Are you sure you are going to be okay?''

Jane stares, eyebrow rising. ''I think I can handle peeing.''

She gives a stern look. ''You know what I meant. Leave the door unlocked, especially if you shower. The sudden water change of temperature can cause a blood pressure decrease. Call out if you feel dizzy or unwell. I will come and help you.''

''You're going to come help me? In. The. Shower. What help are you offering?''

Her mind shifts so fast she's blinded; Water on skin, hands, skin, wet. The blush is encompassing. ''Oh... I... No.. I. '' Wet... wet, Jane. She clamps her mouth shut. Distress forming, hyperventilation starting.

''Stop, stop. I'm joking. You're gonna burst a blood vessel.'' Jane steps closer. ''Jesus, breathe, Maur, breathe.''

She slows her breathing, jaw relaxing. Naked images fading. Her body is throbbing.

''Okay, there?''

She nods, control returning. She has never had such an overpowering rush of arousal before. It's still lava in her veins.

''Hey,''

She looks up prepared for the laughter, teasing. But instead she finds serious brown eyes.

''Kinda weird? This... '' Jane's hand motions between them.

She nods. Saliva returning enough to speak. ''I am not used to you teasing me sexually. I am unsure how to respond.''

''You can respond anyway you want too. Including telling me to stop.''

''I would never tell you to stop. But are you really ready for me to say what I am thinking when you say things like you just did?''

It must show in her eyes, her want, need, lust. Because Jane's eyes widen. ''Um. I... Wow, okay. I get it.'' Jane's complete blush, is wonderful to watch.

She smirks. ''Exactly... I know we both want this. But now I don't know where the boundaries are?''

''We don't have to have boundaries. Maur. Just us, remember. Neither of us is going to do something the other is not ready for. I guess I just wanted to say things before, tease I mean, its been locked in my head... and I'm kinda freaking myself out I do it so easily without even thinking. But I don't want to freak you out with it. I'm surprising myself here. I've never really teased someone. I mean I have... You know what I'm shutting up.''

It eases the panic, seeing Jane just as flustered. She relaxes. ''I understand what you're saying. I just don't want to do or say something that...''

''That freaks me out, I leave?''

A whisper of failure tolls. ''I'm sorry.''

Jane sighs. ''I'm not going to leave. I'm gonna keep saying it and proving it until you get it. But until then, you can say anything and you know what... We are thinking wayyyyyyyyy too much about this... Let's just let it happen. Can't we just do that?''

She has to remember she is not alone in this. To doubt it so quickly is the failure. ''It will take me a while to adapt. But yes...'' Her head tilts. ''What are we?''

Jane's double take is comical. ''Huh? What are we, what?''

''Are we dating? A couple? Together? Partners?''

Jane rubs her temples. ''What happened to not having labels?''

She shrugs. ''I just don't know what we are. I believe it would help me to know?''

''Fine... We are all of the above.''

''We are dating?''

Exasperated Jane nods. ''Yes.''

''I don't remember being asked?'' She looks shyly up.

Jane frowns. ''How come you're not the one asking me?''

''You once said that if you were gay, you would be the guy.''

Jane blinks. ''Holy cow, Maur, you got a tape recorder in there.''

''Recall memory... Do I need to repeat the situation and how it arose and the conversation that followed?''

''No... God. Fine... Fine. Should I be sending a formal request to your father to court you?''

Her whole insides giggle at the use of the word 'court.' especially coming from Jane. ''A simple request to me will suffice.''

Taking a long suffering sigh, Jane steps closer. ''Maura, would you be my all of the above?''

She takes moment. Jane's eyes narrowing the longer it stretches. She smiles her sweetest smile. ''Can I think about it?''

The shocked look is instant and so worth it. ''Well, excuse me. Miss prissy.'' Jane turns away, huffing.

She has to step quickly, catching Jane's arm. ''Yes. Yes. I'm sorry... I'm sorry. I just couldn't help it.''

A finger is wagged in her face. ''You have spent far to long around me. You wouldn't have joked like that four years ago.''

She grins, pleased. ''You're right I wouldn't have. One of the reasons I love you is for all the things you have taught me.''

''Wow. Okay, I hope I never get used to you saying that... I love you too.''

She grins. She hopes she never gets used to it either. Her breath catches as Jane invades her space.

''Maur?''

She swallows. ''Yes.''

''Are we having a moment outside the bathroom?''

She rolls her eyes. ''Yes, and we will have lots of them which you no doubt will also spoil.''

''Now would I?'' A batting of eyelashes, does nothing to make Jane look innocent.

''I'd expect nothing less from you.''

''I aim to please... Now we've got the teasing, dating out the way. Can I go pee?''

She scoffs. ''You say such romantic things.''

''Yeah, ain't you lucky... See you downstairs.'' Jane enters, her head pokes out. ''Hey, Maur.''

She looks back.

''You want to go out today into Marathon? Spend the day together doing touristy things?''

_Together._ Her smiles beams. ''Are you sure you're feeling up to it?''

''Feeling better already... Sooo? Quick, Maur, I reallllly need tooooo peeeeeeeeeeee.''

Laughing, she nods. ''Yes.''

''Cool. It's a date.''

The bathroom door clicks shut. She's going on a date with Jane. Smiling, she enters her bedroom, leaving the door ajar. Moving towards the bathroom as she undresses. She freezes, eyes widening, turning on the spot, moving quickly to the dresser, opening the drawers. A finger going to her chin. ''What do people wear for touristy things?''

….

Smoothing down the knee length green dress she chose. She turns to look over her shoulder at herself in the mirror. Pleased with her reflection, the tailored lines are perfect for her figure. The pattern of small leafs light and dark in the textile give the garment a look of Damask shading. She turns fully to face. The neckline isn't too daring, but it isn't' hiding her natural attributes either, exposing a generous curve of bosom. She bites her thumb, now unsure if she is misreading the title of date. Maybe Jane meant it as an appointment of just spending the day together, not as a romantic rendezvous? She growls, she has to stop this over thinking. The garment is suitable for either. She steps away, slipping on silver gladiator sandals with an inch wedge heel, needing the height against Jane's taller form. Bending to tie up each lace, criss crossing up her lower calves. Once done, she stands. taking a last look in the mirror. Tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. Lastly checking her lightly applied make-up. Satisfied, she lifts the cream cotton jacket off the back of the chair, carefully folding it over her arm. Securing her bag strap over her shoulder. Taking a deep breath, nerves still leaving butterflies in her stomach, one more deep breath and she opens the door and heads downstairs.

Jane's back is to her, sitting on the kitchen stool. She lets her eyes take in the white blouse and black jeans, hair loose, free. Her step falters, suddenly feeling overdressed. Just as she is about to go back upstairs and completely change. Jane's head turns and looks over her shoulder, dark eyes track from her feet all the way up to the blush she is now sporting.

Jane fully turns, grinning. ''Wow.''

''I... I can change.''

Jane frowns. ''Why the heck would you want to change? You look... you look great.''

She fiddles with the strap on her bag. ''I wasn't sure what to wear. Should I have picked something more casual?''

Jane is shaking her head, eyes looking her up and down slowly. A gaze she can feel.

Jane slowly walks towards her. ''Are you comfortable?''

Even with the inch heels she has to tilt her head slightly to look up into Jane's face. ''Excuse me?''

Jane's hand motions up and down. ''In that dress, those shoes? Are you comfortable?''

''Yes.''

''So don't change. I feel like I'm under dressed, but I didn't bring a lot with me. Who am I kidding, even if I'd brought my whole wardrobe I'd still feel it around you.''

She lets her gaze take in Jane's apparel. White shirt, very lose fitting, the style has touch of pirate. A peek of a yellow vest beneath, leaving the curve of breasts like two sunrises in the dawn. Black tight jeans, down to black striped sandals. She smiles. ''I think you look gorgeous.''

Jane looks down, blush already starting. ''You... You look beautiful, Maur. Really beautiful.''

It is rare compliments take her breath away. The difference is, this is Jane and she never says anything she does not mean. ''Thank you.''

Jane takes a step closer. ''I brushed my teeth.''

She blinks, thrown both by Jane sudden proximity and change of subject. It takes more than a moment for her brain to catch up to the words and their meaning. She smiles shyly. ''You did?''

''A huh. Did an extra minute too.''

''Well, for extra oral hygiene I think you should be rewarded.''

''You do.''

''I do.'' She takes a step closer. Tilting her head, eyes never leaving Jane's. The meeting of lips makes her heart flutter. It's sweet, unhurried, a good morning. Jane breaks the kiss first and she has to control herself not to chase for more.

Jane clears her throat. ''I'm... I'm gonna remember to add minutes from now on. Dentists should let people know they can get that if they brush more often.''

She grins. ''I'm sure it would decrease the teeth cavity rate.'' Jane laughs and she will never get used to watching, or hearing it.

''Do you want to have breakfast here? Or get something when we get to Marathon? I Googled, it's about twenty minutes away.''

''Breakfast out would be wonderful.''

''Out it is.'' Jane lifts her jacket. ''…. they said it might rain. So just in case.''

She falls into step as they head for the door. ''Who said?''

''Google.''

She laughs. ''Should I be worried you're seeking advice elsewhere?''

Jane holds the door open for her, following as they step outside. She locks it. They both walk to the car.

''If you hadn't taken hours to dress I wouldn't have had to.''

She unlocks the car. Moving to the drivers side. Watching as Jane opens the passenger side, bending to get in.

''I did not take hours. I have you know this was the quickest I have ever taken to prepare for a date. On occasions it has taken me longer to undress, depending on the fastenings. They can be quite complex.'' She hears a thud of skull meeting metal. She ducks down quickly, looking into the car. Finding Jane with a flustered look, holding her head. She bites her lip. ''Are you okay?''

''Fine... fine. Just... never mind.''

She has to look away to hide amusement. She takes extra time to place her jacket in the back seat, before schooling her features and getting into the car. Securing the seatbelt, waiting till Jane is in and has done the same. She starts the car.

''So where are you taking me?''

She startles, looking across. '''This was your idea.''

''It is. But I haven't a clue where to go or what to see.''

''Google didn't help?'' She pulls the car out, driving along the dirt road.

''I prefer the interactive real life version. Besides you've been there before and I'm sure you already have ideas.''

She laughs. ''I may have. There are a few places I'd like you to see.''

''No museums.''

Her lips thin. Rethinking the itinerary she had quickly planned. ''Not even if I think you'd find it interesting?''

''Maybe. Breakfast first. I need fuel if you're going to walk me ragged.''

''Of course.'' She presses the gate activation, waiting until it's open before driving through.

''Gotta get presents.''

''There are some wonderful shops for souvenirs.'' She looks up at the rear view, making sure the gate closes behind them.

''Funny ones.''

''Funny ones?''

''Yeah, you know like, 'my friend went to the keys and all I got was this lousy t-shirt'. They hate it, but laugh.''

''Oh... I'm not sure if any of the shops I know have those... The market on Kirkland may have...'' She glances across, confused. ''... Why would you buy a present for someone if you know they aren't going to like it?''

''Because it's funny as hell.''

''Hmm.'' Sometimes she really doesn't understand humour at all, especially Jane's.

''Don't worry Maur, you can make it up to them and buy them something amazing.''

''Thank you.'' She turns off the highway heading into the city.

''Wow, that is pretty.''

She lets her gaze shift to the skyline of buildings against the backdrop of the ocean. ''It is. It was settled originally in the eighteen nineties. The census of that time showed fourteen people in occupation. The architecture is a mixture of early nineteenth and later twentieth. It was only incorporated in nineteen-ninety-nine to city status.''

''A huh.'

''The name Marathon actually came from the workers who laid the rails for the Florida East coast railway company. Referring to the day and night non stop work. Calling it a marathon task... The railway station was called Marathon because of it... The city name followed.''

''A huh.''

She looks across to find Jane grinning, eyes dancing. She blushes, looking back at the road.

''See, that's why I prefer the real Google... Don't even have to press search. Totally instant information.''

Still blushing, she laughs.

…...

Having parked the car near enough to only take a five minute walk. They moved towards the café she knew served a breakfast suitable for her and Jane. She spent most of the time watching Jane, her new thing to watch. Like in her work Jane looked at everything full focus, eyes taking in detail. Jane's emotions were plain, honest. They moved through the café, out to the open deck at the back, which offered an amazing view of the bay. She took her seat, resisting the urge to wipe it clean with one of the anti bacterial wipes she always kept. She was getting better at not doing that. She lifted the menu, pleased they still had her favourite.

''When was the last time you were here?''

''Five years ago. Just before I took the job in Boston. I'd finished moving everything to the house and needed a break before starting work.''

''Has it changed much?''

''There are a few shops and building that weren't here before. But it still is mostly the same.''

''Were you... Did you come on your own?''

Her eyes jerk up from reading. Focusing entirely on Jane, the way her thumb is picking at the corner of the plastic of the menu, eyes firmly fixed on the writing but so not reading. She is not used to Jane showing all the signs of vulnerability or nervousness. ''I was alone, Jane. You're the only person I've brought to Crawl key, or here.''

Tentative dark eyes lift. A smile forming. ''I like I'm the only one.''

''Me too...'' She closes the menu. Folding her hands. ''You know I don't have many friends and as too lovers, I never wanted to share this place with any of them. I don't often include people into my private world... So stop worrying you are just another slice on my bed post.''

Jane snorts. ''Notch, another notch on your bed post.''

''You're not.'' There is something in Jane's eyes, a storm of emotion. ''Is that what you think this is? I brought you here to bed you?' She is little insulted.

''What!? No, of course not. I didn't have the right to ask. I mean, your past is your past.''

She frowns. There is definitely something going on she has missed. ''You can ask me anything and curiosity is totally understandable... In fact talking about sexually partners in today's world of transmitted diseases is quite prudent.''

Jane spits drink back into her glass, coughing. ''I... I wasn't asking that... Christ. I just liked the idea I was only one you brought here.''

''And you have your answer. As to my health. I am clean of anything sexually related.'' She sips her juice, waiting.

Jane shakes her head. ''Good to know. And I'm you know, the same.''

She should feel amusement at the blush spreading across Jane's face, the flustering. But she doesn't. Because there is something still there. ''You obviously have something on your mind? '' She waits, but Jane gives her a smile that isn't quite real.

Jane lifts her menu again. ''It's fine, glad we got that sorted... I know what I want. Are you ready to order?''

It isn't fine. Whatever this is, it will have to wait. She signals for the waitress.

Breakfast arrives and neither wait, eating. She sips her tropical juice, turning to look out over the bay. Jane through the breakfast had been unusually quiet and she wonders what is going on in that mind of hers. She knows if she waits, Jane will eventually speak. She's not worried, she should be, knowing Jane's way with things it could be anything. The ease they have between them is more than before. A line has been crossed, but the unknown is exciting instead of terrifying. The temptation to take this faster, to move into the stage of lovers quickly, is making everything hypersensitive. A look, a laugh, a touch from Jane, builds her want to a level she has never experienced. It is more, they are more. She smiles, sipping.

''What's that smirk for?''

She ducks her head, eyes shifting to Jane. ''I am just enjoying this.''

''Yeah, it's great here.''

She doesn't ask. But it's there again, the tempest of thoughts in Jane. She sees the moment Jane pushes whatever it is away. She nearly does ask, secrets between them have only caused rifts. She makes up her mind to not let it. ''Have you finished breakfast? I have somewhere I would like to take you.''

Jane's curiosity is instant, banishing whatever dark thoughts she was having. ''Where?''

She smiles. ''I'm not telling you.''

Jane whines. ''I hate surprises.''

''I know. Ready?''

Jane finishes her coffee, standing. ''Let's get it over with.''

She places her sunglasses on, getting her bag and jacket. ''It's not a museum.''

''Thank god for small mercies.''

She pays, shooting Jane a look when she goes for her wallet. ''My turn.'' Jane for once gives in.

When they walk to the car. Silence is between them, she expects teasing, questions, but Jane is quiet with her thoughts. It is starting to worry her now, whispers of it in her subconscious. She focuses instead on what she has planned, hoping it will clear Jane's dark mood.

The drive takes fifteen minutes. She pulls into the forecourt of the blue building, turning the engine off. Waiting.

Jane's face is alight when she turns to look at her. ''The turtle hospital.''

She nods. ''I first came here when I was thirteen, mother brought me. They were having a fund-raising for a new wing. Mother knows, Dr Stafford, he was one of the original investors and creator of this. He wanted to a place which had full medical availability to the sea turtles who needed it. A group of marine biologists managed to start this place...'' She nods to the building. ''I wanted to share it with you, because it means a lot to me. It's the first thing I ever gave money to. I mean my own money. All the causes I gave money to before had been associated with the Isles foundation trust. Paid out from a fund I received from my grand parents when I was twenty one. This, this was my money, money I earned... The work they do here is amazing... I wanted to give something back. People like my parents, others who live here are damaging the environment, pollution, boating. With that aside, what we did to the turtles in the past...'' she takes a breath. ''I know you will think it is stupid. But the way we treated these beautiful creatures really does make me nauseous. This place shows me we can give back for the cruelty, not be forgive for it, but to make a difference now. It has saved thousands of turtles, without it I would be quite sure the sea turtle would now be on the endangered species list. Without them it would effect the whole food chain, impacting on all sea life.'' She looks down. ''It's important to know we can still make a difference. I can... even if it means I only give money.''

Jane's hand comes into view, covering hers.

''I don't think it's stupid. It's a good thing they did... You did.''

She wipes at her eyes, wishing she didn't cry so easily. ''Thank you.''

''Maur.''

She looks up, before she can say anything hands hold her face and she is kissed deeply, passionately, to the point she doesn't remember her own name. When Jane pulls away, this time she does chase, pulling Jane back. Kissing her with all the love she has. Breathless she breaks it. ''What... What was that for? Not that I'm complaining.''

''I love your heart, your generosity. How much you give. It... I'm not like that. I wouldn't have even thought about turtles until I met you. I've never met anyone like you.''

She smooths back Jane's hair. ''I've never met anyone like you. I really wasn't prepared at all for you in my life. You have turned it upside down.'' She means it as a good thing, but Jane's smile falls.

''I know I did. Not all of it has been good, knowing me.''

''Is that what you've been thinking about all morning?'' She knows she shouldn't push it. But now things are making sense. Jane broods.

''Can't hide much from you can I?''

''You never really have been able to. Not once I got to know you. Tell me what's wrong?''

''Later. I promise. Just stupid stuff.''

''Are you sure? We can go somewhere else. See the turtles another day?''

Jane smile is real this time. ''I'm sure. I wanna see the turtles.''

Her gaze is searching. But Jane as always won't do anything she doesn't want to. With slight disappointment, she nods. ''The turtles.''

She gets out of the car. She waits until Jane is out, locking it. She starts in surprise as Jane offers out her hand. Her eyes go to the hand, to Jane's face, down to the hand again.

''You look like I offered you a dead fish.''

Surprise is evident. ''You want to hold my hand in public?''

''Sure. That's what couples do isn't it? Unless you don't want too?''

She quickly steps forward, taking the hand, curling fingers around, thumbs in perfect position. ''I'm sorry. You just surprised me.''

Jane grins. ''They're probably will be places back home I'll be nervous doing it. Not so sure in the precinct is wise, to much fodder for the idiots. Around ma, '' She pauses. ''I think around ma, we'll have to tone it down with the things like this until she get used to it. Anyway, here we can do what we like and I want to hold your hand. And now I'm sounding like a Beatles record.''

''What type of beetle? The aborigine brown beetle rubs its hind legs together in a scratching sound, which would be likened to a guitar D cord.'' She bits her lip as they head towards the main doors.

''Ha. Ha. Not getting me on that one, I know you know who I mean. You brought their 50th anniversary CD. Played like a zillion times in the morgue.''

She grins, her eyes going from their joined hands back up to Jane's face. She's dancing inside, the Beatles song repeating in her mind. What Jane didn't know about this, was ever time she played it she thought of Jane, her hands. She licks her lips, it needs out. Her voice is low, tentative spoken, not sung, a hum of lyrics. ''Oh yeah I, tell you something, I think you'll understand...''

Jane's stumble is instant, eyes widening, shooting to her.

She resists the urge to hide, continuing, voice getting stronger. ''…when I, say that something, I wanna hold your hand, I wanna hold your hand.''

Jane's eyes dart around, nervously. But whatever darkness left has disappeared, browns changing to an amber burn as they lock onto her. It catches her breath.

She uses their joined hands, to pull Jane closer. She has never in her entire life done anything like this, totally unprofessional, putting herself in a place of ridicule, embarrassment. This is the Maura Isles who rode a horse naked because she believed in a cause. This cause, Jane, gives her back that part of herself, one she'd forgotten existed. She doesn't care she is doing it in a middle of forecourt for all to see, she is running free. Nervousness makes her tremble. Her voice is low, only for Jane. ''Oh please say to me, let me be your man...''

Jane's eyebrows hike, mouth spreading into a grin.

''…and please say to me, you'll let me hold your hand, let me hold your hand... I wanna hold your hand... and when I touch you, I feel happy, inside,'' She wiggles, giggling with it. ''….. it such a feeling that my love, I can't hide, I can't hide... I can't hide.'' She steps a pace back, letting her eyes rake over Jane's body, gaze coming up to lock. Eyebrow lifting, getting bolder. ''Yeah you... got that something, I think you'll understand... when I say that something, I wanna hold your.. hmmmmmffffff.''

There is nothing but heat, lips, body to body, hands, no air. Lyrics disappear lost in the intensity. Jane, all Jane. A hum escapes as mouths open, their music now; Lennon and McCartney having nothing on this melody they are creating. She's pulled flush to sinew and bone, soft flesh. She feels her bag drop and she honestly doesn't give a damn. Eyes slam shut as fingers scratch at the back of her neck, hairs standing to attention, along with other parts. Her hands go around Jane, fingers digging into her back, gripping, pulling. The response is instant as Jane groans into the kiss, sound travelling down her throat and vibrating on her own vocal cords. She is lost in this, blood singing, heart the strum of bass.

A clearing of a throat has her eyes fluttering open, catching Jane's opening, dazed, iris's pin pricks. The kiss breaking, both breathing heavily. She swallows, licking her lips. A clearing of a throat sounds again, louder. Still locked in the embrace. she turns her head. She calls on all her years of professionalism. A small smile fixed. ''Hello, Dr Samways.''

''Dr Isles. Nice to see you again.'' His amused eyes dart to Jane.

Taking a breath, she steps away, loath to do so, letting her hands trail the length of Jane's arms before breaking their touch. ''This is Jane Rizzoli, My... my partner.'' She catches Jane's startle out of the corner of her eye. She smiles again. ''Dr Samways. I'm sorry if we have kept you waiting?''

Jane's scoff, has her eyes returning to her. Jane's hand is running through her hair, embarrassment creeping over the flush of arousal. On an exhale and a chuckle of nerves, Jane bends, lifting the bag, handing it over. ''Dropped this.'' Now the smirk is magnificent.

She takes it, her breathing uneven, body awake. Her smile stretches. ''Thank you.''

''If you two are ready? The boat is about to leave.''

The words filter in, her gaze snapping from Jane to him. Remembering what she had arranged. ''Oh... Yes.'' Shyly she looks back at Jane, extending her hand, wiggling her fingers. ''Wanna hold my hand?''

Jane's laugh clears the last of the embarrassment. She steps forward, taking her hand in a squeeze. ''Who are you and what have you done with Doctor Isles?''

Shoulders give a little shimmy. ''She is on vacation, as am I. Come on. We don't want to miss this.''

Dr Samways leads the way. They fall into step following into the main building.

''Miss what?'' Jane pulls them to a stop, eyes narrowing. ''What have you done?''

She ducks her head. ''I simply made an enquiry. It turned out the enquiry was made at a perfect time.''

''When did you do all this scheming? You didn't even know I wanted to come into Marathon till this morning.''

She starts them walking again. She likes having this kind of secret. ''When I was dressing, I made a call.''

''You're getting sneaky... I'm gonna confiscate that damn phone.''

She laughs. She doesn't get to say anything else as Jane suddenly stops, jerking her back. The one draw back of holding Jane's hand she is discovering, is this. Even driving Jane doesn't give advance warnings of stopping. Her body flushes. D_riving_. The word holds a whole new connotation after that kiss outside... Her thoughts snap back as Jane tugs her hand again.

''Wow. Hey Maur, look.''

Her gaze lingers on Jane's face, the joy there. Before moving to where Jane is looking. Seeing the twelve large blue circular pens, turtles swimming in four of the them. ''It's where they keep the turtles in isolation.''

''Their own private pool. Those guys are bigger than Bass.''

Dr Samways answers, pausing by one of the pens. ''A mature turtle can reach up to well over five hundred pounds.''

''Holy shit, really?''

He laughs nodding. ''Yeah, really, takes four of us to move one. Some can be five feet long.''

''Damn. I didn't know they could be as small as Maura.''

She startles. Slapping at Jane's arm. ''Hey. You know very well I am five foot seven. In heels I am the same as you.''

Jane's chuckle is deep throaty. ''No hitting, Maur. I have witnesses.''

He grins. ''I assure you I didn't see a thing, Dr Isles.''

She smirks at Jane.

''Fine... whatever.'' Jane turns back to look closer into a pen. ''What's wrong with it?''

''Timmy was found with a laceration on his back left fin, more than likely from a boat. They float on the surface to sun themselves, actually fall asleep. By the time they register a boat is coming, their dive is to slow and they get hurt. Tim, was lucky his is only minor. All turtles brought in, we hold them in these pens under full observation. It helps us care for the weaker ones, without stressing them to much. Also keeping them away from others until we find out why they are ill. A turtle coming in with a wound from a boat accident might still hold a virus.'' He nods to the equipment on swing arms. ''We can scan them in the pens and take blood work.''

''Dr Samways has an active part in treating and writing published papers on various turtle related medical conditions.''

Jane gives her a look. ''You're just sucking up to him because he took your side.''

She flushes.

He laughs. ''As much as I'd like to show you the new equipment, Dr Isles. The boat is waiting. '' He opens the exit door, holding it open for them to pass through.

''How long you been here?'' Jane is still looking back towards the pens as the door closes.

''Ten years... I started here when I was doing an intern ship at the local hospital. Helping out with the cleaning and stuff. Took an interest in the turtles, which took over more than my medical work.''

''People hospital?'' Jane's eyes are taking in everything around.

She has always been fascinated at how quickly Jane makes friends and puts others at ease. She watches their interaction now with a slight sadness she has never been able to do so.

''Yes. I switched my degree from paediatrics to marine biology with a second degree in veterinary science. Much to the annoyance of my parents.''

Jane laughs. ''I bet. Turtles don't tend to pay much.''

He grins. ''No. But now they tell everyone I'm a turtle doctor... This way.'' He turns left out of the building down a ramp.

She's reading one of the medical reports on the wall, when a pull sends her sideways as Jane tugs.

''Come on. Come on. Read later... No idea what is waiting for us, but I wanna see it.''

She laughs as she's tugged along. Dr Samways moves ahead, amusement evident in his eyes.

Jane's voice is an awed whisper. ''You sang to me.''

She blushes. ''I did.''

''In a forecourt.''

''I did.''

''I loved it. Scared the hell out of me for two seconds, thought we'd slipped into an episode of Glee. Rizzoli and isles the musical.''

She glances left, taking in the broad smile. ''The musical show Frankie watches, that you constantly tease him about?''

Jane nods. ''Yep. He says he doesn't watch it for the music, just the girls. Which is bull, I caught him dancing with Joe to; 'You're the one that I want.' Joe wouldn't go near him for a week. ''

She laughs at the image that brings. Eyes checking where Dr Samways is, comfortable with the distance he is ahead, her gaze shifts to Jane again. ''It seems being in love with you. My mind has other ideas about behaving in a way becoming of an Isles. I'm even surprising myself.''

''Nah. Nothing to do with being an Isles. I can see Constance doing a really mean Beyonce. Especially if I get that elf scotch into her.''

Her laugher echoes loudly off the tiled walls of the corridor. So much so, Samways pauses looking back. She bites on the laugh. Jane gives him a little wave. He shakes his head, turning to continue ahead.

Jane squeezes her hand, grinning. ''I want to kiss you again. But I think he's gotten enough of a free show and I don't want to startle the turtles.''

She hiccups a breath, arousal instant. ''Jane.'' It's a warning.

''Sorry.''

Jane turns, but she gentle pulls her back. ''No, don't be sorry. It's just I want you so much right now it wouldn't take very much for me to tell Dr Samways we have to leave. But what I have planned, I so want you to see. But believe me when I say, I am sorely tempted to leave, now.''

Jane inhales sharply. Swallow visible. ''Wow. Okay. I ... Jesus, Maur.''

She is suddenly unsure if she's read this right. ''Should I be the one now apologizing? Didn't you say I should respond with what is on my mind?''

''Yes, and no. No apologizing...'' Jane's laugh is seriously nervous. ''I don't think I'm ready for this side of you.''

She caresses her thumb across the back of Jane's hand. ''I don't bite unless asked.''

Jane's mouth falls open, closing on a splutter. ''Maura!''

She giggles. ''I'm kidding.'' She shrugs. ''Mostly.'' Teasing Jane is now on the top of the list of new things to do. ''Jane.''

''Huh?''

Amused beyond belief. ''Would it help you to think of baseball?''

Dark eyes narrow. ''Careful Dr Isles, when I get over the shock of you turning into Mati Hari. Paybacks.''

''Are you calling me a seductress?'' She lowers her voice to a sexual timber.

Jane's eyes widen, darting down the corridor then back. ''Maura.''

She steps closer, empowered with what she can do. ''Would you like me to seduce you, Jane?'' Hands flap in her face, making her burst out laughing.

''Stop that. Holy hell, what was in your breakfast?''

Still laughing, she gives a look of apology. ''I'm happy, I'm happy with you. After all the dark, the pain, almost losing you. This fun, I've never had fun with someone as much as I do you. I'm alight inside. I don't want to stop this part of me any more.''

Jane steps closer, mouth open to speak. A clearing of throat interrupts them again. Jane laughs, looking over. ''Sorry, we're on our way.''

Sighing, she falls into step with Jane. As they pass Dr Samways, she smiles politely. ''You really should get that looked at before it develops into a trachea infection.''

Jane snorts.

He grins. ''I'll get right onto that. Just go down to the pier, Dr Rosa will meet you.'' Still laughing, he turns with a wave. ''Enjoy your day.''

She sees the twenty foot boat waiting at the pier. Smiling a greeting as two step forward to meet them. ''I'm Maura, this is Jane. Thank you so much for doing this.''

''I'm Dr Rosa and this is Dr Senna. You can call us, Tracey and Dave. It's our pleasure. If you're ready?''

''I'm not sure what I'm ready for?'' Jane follows.

Tracey smiles, stepping up into the boat. ''I heard it was a surprise.'' Offering a hand down to Jane. ''Put your foot on the ledge and up you go.''

She frowns, looking at the side of the boat and step, to her dress. In hindsight she really should have thought of this.

''Need a hand there, Dr Isles?''

She lifts her chin, ignoring Jane. Moving to the side of the boat, shimmying a little to draw up her dress above the knee. Taking Tracey's hand to help her up, lifting her leg to place a foot on the ledge. Her eyes come up to find Jane's head tilted, gaze firmly fixed on her now exposed thigh. Jane's eyes shift. She raises an eyebrow. Jane coughs, looking away. Grinning, she steps the last step up and over. Smoothing down her dress when she reaches the safety of the deck.

''Thank you. Tracey.''

''No problem.''

Both she and Jane jump as Tracey lets out a yell worthy of a sea captain right from behind them.

''Good to go, Keith. All on board.''

She looks at Jane in amusement, noticing Jane's hand had gone to where her gun should be.

Jane shrugs. ''What? She scared the crap out of me.''

Laughing, she takes Jane's hand. ''Over here.''

She walks them towards where a large four foot crate is at the stern. Tracey and Dave kneeling by it. She doesn't watch where their going, her eyes are firmly fixed on Jane's face. The moment Jane realises what is in the crate, is like watching a child at Christmas getting the present they always wanted.

She lets go of Jane's hand as Jane kneels next to the crate, her hand reaching out, then stopping, looking to Tracey.

Tracey nods. ''You can touch him, just keep behind his head.''

Jane's fingers trace patterns on the shell. ''It's so beautiful.'' She looks up. ''Maur.''

She kneels immediately, Jane's expression nearly bringing tears. ''He is beautiful.'' She lets her own fingers trace.

Jane caresses the turtle again. ''Hey there, fella.'' Jane pauses, head tilting. ''Is his fin plastic?''

Tracey grins. ''It's a poly compound... His names Bruno. He was found three months ago tangled in a net. Deep cuts over his fins, all infected. We had to amputate part of his left one. The prosthesis is experimental, but over the last three months we've been rehabilitating him, getting him used to it. Today he goes home.''

Jane's blink looks like it's in slow motion, face turning to her. ''You brought me to watch him go free.''

She nods, emotion building a lump. ''Yes.'' She can see the same thing in Jane. Eyes bleeding the emotion of this, what it means. Above all else she has always known Jane's heart is a fragile thing, hidden behind the strength of courage and walls built. But she sees Jane's heart right now, eyes misty with the emotion she is feeling.

The turtle's head comes up suddenly snapping. Jane jumps back so fast she ends up on her butt. Jane's laughter makes her want to grab and kiss, catch the joy in her lungs. Instead laughing, she grabs Jane's hand, squeezing, pulling her back up. ''You okay?''

''What's with things wanting to bite me today.''

She grins. Keeping to herself her opinion on that.

Tracey gets up. ''Right, if you two are ready?''

Both look up, speaking at the same time. ''Ready for what?''

Tracey grins. ''You are now officially turtle lifters. I need to run through a few things with you.''

She's pretty sure both Jane and her eyes widen beyond humanly possible.

Jane stares down at the turtle. ''Holy shit.''

She couldn't have said it better herself. She stands, swaying slightly with the movement of the boat on the waves. Jane is rubbing her hands on her jeans, attention fixed on Tracey. They both listen as Tracey runs through how to lift, where to hold and how too move as a team towards the floating platform, which is now visible with the stern door open.

Dave comes over, kneeling. Fixing a small device to wires looped through the shell. Ones she hadn't noticed before. ''Tracker?''

He looks up. ''Yes. We try to track all our turtles. Helps with research, especially if we get one with a virus. Helps us know where to look for problems and what might be causing them.'' He checks the signal on the small pad. ''Perfect. Bruno here is one of the new ones, he's fixed with a camera as well.'' He holds up the pad.

She laughs, when she sees her legs and Jane's. ''I read in the last newsletter you were trying this. It's quite fascinating''

Jane looks. ''That's so cool. So you can see where he goes all the time?''

''At the moment, it only has a hundred mile range within this bay. But we're hoping for full satellite connection soon. Then have a live feed on our website. A lot of our sponsor have adopted a turtle, it would be great for them to be able to log in and find out where it is.''

''It doesn't bother him having that on his back?'' Jane is looking into the tiny camera.

''Not really. It's small enough for it not to snag on anything.'' He stands. Nodding to Tracey. ''Good to go.''

Tracy comes over, smiling. ''Right ladies.''

She feels the boat stop and the engine cut. She steps to the side, allowing Dave to move to the turtles hind quarters. Jane already in place showing the same concentration she always does.

Tracey nods. ''Positions.''

She steps forward like all of them, bending, hands going to under the flipper, until she can feel shell. Jane mirrors the action.

Tracey looks to each of them. ''Set?''

''Set.''

''Set.''

''Set.''

''One, two, three. Lift.''

They all lift. The weight surprises her and she has to readjust.

''Turn and forward. Go.''

All four shuffle around until they are clear to step out to the floating pad. Moving until they're all on it.

Tracy smiles. ''Okay, one, two, three, down.''

They all bend their knees, lowering, placing Bruno down.

''Release.''

They all do so, stepping back into the boat.

Dave closes the stern door. She moves quickly to see, Jane at her side. She feels Jane's fingers touch her hand, then take it. Both of their attention fixed on the turtle. Finally with a slight surge of front flippers, Bruno shifts off the platform and is in the sea. Their hands tighten on each others. Watching as Bruno finally is free and dives, disappearing from view. Feeling the boat start again and the distance growing from where Bruno is. But she still looks for any sign.

''Maur.''

She blinks sea spray from her eyes, not entirely sure they are not tears. Turning to look at Jane.

''Thank you. Thank you for sharing this. It's... it's just amazing... You're amazing.''

She smiles. ''I'm so glad you were here with me to see it.''

''Hey, You two.''

They both turn their heads at the same time. A click of a camera as they do. Tracey grins. ''Give me your email address and I'll send the pictures of Bruno and this one.''

She smiles, stepping away from Jane. Reaching into her bag, lifting out a card, handing it over. ''I would love those pictures. Thank you, Tracey and please thank your whole team for allowing us here to witness this.''

Tracey takes the card, tucking it into her pocket. ''Maura, for what you've given to this place. I'd let you ride on one. So you're more than welcome.''

Embarrassed she laughs. ''Thank you.'' She feels Jane at her back, she looks over her shoulder. Not sure of the expression on her face. ''What?''

''Could someone really ride on one?''

Shaking her head, she leans on the siding. ''Underwater you can hold on to them, and they will pull you. But it can stress them and a snap or hit from their fins will cause damage, even a broken limb. So no, I would not advise riding on one.''

Jane rests next to her. ''Damn. I wanted to tell Korsak I rode a turtle.''

She chuckles. Eyes shifting to see the pier come into view around the point. ''You can still make him envious of your vacation... You can buy funny presents.''

Jane grins. ''Oh yes. Before that, can we go look at the turtle pens again?''

She pulls hair from her eyes. ''Of course.''

With the boat now stopped. Handshakes are exchanged and goodbyes. She moves to the boats side, finding Jane on the deck below waiting. She takes the offered hand, not even bothering to lift an eyebrow when Jane checks out her legs. She squeaks as her shoe slips on the wet edge, falling. Jane grabs her, she's suspended, held. Hands a death grip on Jane's shoulders. She laughs. ''Sorry.''

Jane doesn't say anything and there is no amusement. The intensity in dark eyes looking up at her, stills everything around. They are stormy, just like at breakfast. ''Jane?''

''I don't deserve you... I don't... But I sure as hell am not giving you up. That might make me selfish, knowing you could do better than me. But I don't care.''

Her hands grip tighter. ''You're wrong. I will never find anyone who is better for me than you are.''

Jane lets her down. ''Might take me a while to believe it.''

''I'm not going anywhere, so I'll make sure to inform you again any time you need to hear it. But trust your eyes. Jane. Just look at how happy I am. Have you seen me ever like this?''

Black locks shake. ''No... Not even with ...''

She sighs. ''Ian?''

''Yeah.''

''I was a very different person with him. I never would have sang to him in a public place. He as you would say, called the shots... I waited, I waited for each time he would return... I put him in a place where I didn't think about it, because it hurt too much. I did nothing to change it. I never fought for him.'' Vulnerable eyes fix on her. ''I have never fought to keep someone before. I let them go, or made them go. Believing the whole time I was the failure... Doesn't that tell you how much I want this? Us to work, be together? Want you?'' She takes Jane's hand. ''Trust the evidence, detective.''

A small smile starts on Jane's lips. Fingers play with hers. ''Kinda sexy when you call me that.''

She smiles. ''I find you extremely sexy when you are doing your detective work. Your focus, assertiveness. The way you look for truth above all else. But what makes it even more sexy, is the feminine side you hide beneath the badge and gun. You know my feelings on bone structure and muscle tone, Jane. I find all of you beyond exquisite.'' She grins, repeating the words from long ago. ''Being in love with you makes me feel like I am on a substance.''

Jane exhales, a cough chuckle caught. ''Narcissism.''

''No. Now I know the difference... Love.''

''I wish I was good at words. When I try to say stuff, it sounds like mushy crap.''

''You don't need to use words.'' She cups Jane's cheek. ''I have always seen it in your eyes.''

Blushing, biting her lip, Jane straightens as if a weight has lifted. ''I hope so.''

The kiss she gives is nothing more than what some would consider a peck, but it validates the words just spoken, like a seal on wax. Taking Jane's hand, they head towards the turtle hospital again.

….

She sips the ice tea, trying not to wrinkle her nose at the fact it's in a polystyrene cup. Dr Samways had kindly made it for her. She sips again, but has to give up, the synthetic taste making her tongue dry. She's waiting for Jane. She turns looking back towards the hospital. Wondering why Jane had shooed her away? Jane was definitely up to something. She crosses her legs, eyes going to the beach and sea. Fingers playing with the ring on her hand. She is happy. It's such a strange feeling to be a constant within. Usually something would make her happy, a piece of clothing she'd found. Shoes. Art. Take pleasure from them, the work, the completed thing. Pleasure from sex, the moment of orgasm. But she's never had happiness for no reason other than feelings of love. She wonders if this is how it is supposed to be, what she has missed all her life. This is so fragile, could be broken so easily, lost. Her fingers worry the ring. To lose Jane now, when she knows how this feels, nothing would mend her. She would drift, become worse than the queen of the dead, because now it won't be memories of what ifs and betrayal that plagued. It would be the sweet loss of love, of Jane.

''Why are you sitting there looking like someone stole your turtle.''

She smiles, not turning around. Taking a breath to rid herself of the dark thoughts. ''Because I was banished out here on my own.''

''Awwwwww. Poor thing.''

She laughs, looking up as Jane steps in front of her. Eyes dropping to the large bag. ''You brought presents... '' Eyes dart up. ''Why wasn't I allowed to buy presents?''

Jane laughs, moving next to her, sitting. ''Because I didn't want you around when I talked to Dr Samways.''

''Why did you need to talk to him?''

''Evidence in the abuse case against you.''

She laughs, narrowing her eyes. ''What have you been up to?''

Jane bats her eyelashes. ''You're not the only one who can be sneaky.''

She tries to peek into the bag, but Jane pulls it away. She huffs.

''Close your eyes.''

She gives a wary look.

''What? Now you don't trust me?''

''I'm not sure. You have that certain look in your eyes. One I have learned to be cautious with.''

Jane rolls said eyes. ''If you don't close your eyes, you won't get what I got for you.'' Jane's smile is sweet, but her eyes are devilment.

She debates if it is worth the risk. Jane shakes the bag at her. Trying not to smile, she closes her eyes.

''Hands out.''

She opens one eye.

Jane laughs. ''No peeking. Hands out.''

She closes the eye, putting hands out, palm up. There is a rustling. She feels something placed on her hands.

''Kay. Open.''

She blinks them open, looking down. A small box with the turtle hospital logo.

''Well, open it. You're not going to guess it. Believe me.''

She careful opens one end, taking out the packaging inside. Unfolding, revealing a bundle of wires and a small black cone object. Frowning, she looks at Jane in question.

Dark eyes are sparkling. Jane slides along the bench, closer. Taking it from her hands. ''I know you worry about Bass. I mean when he's sick or you have to spend longer at work. Especially when you have to go on those conference things for days.''

Her eyes drop to present as Jane unravels it.

''It's like the one on Bruno.''

Her eyes jump up. Breathing catching.

''It's' not as high Tec as Bruno's. Only low resolution sends about three shots a minute. Dr Samways said you can use the Wi-Fi relay in your house. So you just need to put it on Bass. Then when you want to know what he's up to or worried, you dial into your network and it will show you on your phone.''

She can't speak. Her mouth opens, but it's a void. Tears are instant.

''Holy, Maur. Don't cry.''

She fumbles for Jane's hand. Shaking her head, but still there are no words for this. All she can do is pull Jane to her, burying her face into Jane's neck.

''Hey, it's okay. I didn't mean to make you cry.''

Her eyes flutter shut. Just holding as tightly as she can. Feeling Jane rubbing her back. It pours from her, this. She holds tighter. Finally under control enough she pulls away. Searching in her bag for a tissue. She can feel the concern in waves coming off Jane. She takes a breath, blowing her nose. Taking another breath before finally looking up. ''Thank you. I love it. You... '' She has to swallow. ''I love you... Thank you.''

''I really didn't mean to make you cry.''

''I know... But this... '' She lifts the camera. ''This is the most beautiful thing anyone has ever given me.''

''It's just a camera.''

''You know it's more than that. Please don't belittle it. You know what Bass means to me.'' She gives a teary smile. ''You give to me so easily, Jane. You pretend like you don't care. You have given me so many things you don't know how much each one means to me.''

''Gold fleck chocolate. That was the first thing, I really brought for you. Not counting coffees and lunches.''

''No. That was an apology for being an ass.''

''Hey... Okay, yeah. I was. But Garrett was just ew... double ew and a killer. So triple ew.''

She laughs at Jane's mock shiver. ''It still wasn't the first thing you gave me.''

''Okay then, first gift... Fudge clusters.''

''They were a re gift and only because you didn't want them.''

Jane frowns. ''The book I brought you on Indian carpets?''

She smirks. ''No. It wasn't an object.''

''Huh? Oh god, you're not talking about things like peace of mind or the gift of laughter.''

She ducks her head on the laugh this time. Jane's face looks like she has stepped in something quite unpleasant. ''No.'' The laugh trickles off. She places the camera careful into her bag. Touching it fondly, before turning back to Jane. Holding out her hands, palms up. ''Give me your hands.'' Even though Jane is giving her an unsure look, she places her hands on top of hers. She smiles. ''Take them back.''

''Is this some kind of weird south American palm thank you for the camera ceremony?''

''No... Now give me your hands.'' This time Jane takes a second, but complies, laying her hands back over hers. ''Okay, now take them back.''

Jane scoffs. ''Maur, if your trying to play patty cake you got some basics wrong.''

She chuckles. ''Hands.'' She wiggles her fingers.

With a long suffering sigh Jane places her hands back on top. Just as Jane goes to take them back anticipating her telling her too. She closes her fingers around them and holds. ''You know for a detective sometimes you can be extremely clueless.''

Jane's eyes jump to hers. She sees the moment something clicks. Watching as Jane looks down at their joined hands.

Jane's voice is raspy, low. ''My hands.''

''I had been working with you for three months. You had not long come back from sick leave.'' She feels Jane's fingers flex. ''We were only really just getting to know each other away from work. I knew what had happened to you, it was hard for me not too. Do you remember the Vendon Case?''

Jane nods.

''It was winter, and we got called out at 4 am. I didn't anticipate how icy it would be and I totally chose the wrong footwear. When I got out of the car, I slipped.''

Jane's laugh is dry, caught. ''You didn't just slip Maur, you landed right on your ass, legs up. I think you flashed Frost, he wouldn't look at you for days,''

She laughs, blushing. ''You came running over, slipping and sliding the whole way and you offered out both hands to help me up. Both hands, Jane, both. You didn't even think about it. I'd seen how you hid them, shied away when anyone touching them, including your mother. No one, but no one touched them. Yet you offered both to me.. I know you didn't have time to think about it and I know it did hit you later when you were talking to Korsak. But that was your first gift, Jane. Your trust that I wouldn't hurt you.''

Jane clears her throat, emotion heavy. ''Knew it was going to be touchy feely stuff.''

A sniff makes her duck her head to look up at Jane's down turned face. ''Are you crying?''

''No...'' Another sniff louder. ''Maybe.''

She pulls Jane into a hug. ''Oh darling.'' She nearly chokes as the endearment falls from her lips. She feels Jane freeze, drawing back with her eyes like saucers. ''I'm sorry. I'm not sure where that came from.'' She pauses. ''Why are you staring at me like that? I won't use it again.''

''You can call me anything but that.'' Jane wipes at her eyes.

She frowns. ''Do you have something against that particular endearment?'' A little whisper stirs in her mind.

Jane shifts. ''Don't like it.''

There is another tug at the back of her mind. Suddenly it clears, the relevance appearing. She has to put her hand over her mouth. ''Oh.''

Jane's eyes widen. ''No. no. no. I swear if you do I will dump you in that ocean in that fancy dress.''

''Oh... I ….. get it. I get why you don't... Oh.'' It's a jumping bean in her chest.

''Maura.'' It's a low growl of warning.

She can't keep this in. She giggles with it. ''Oh my darling Clementine.''

Jane groans covering her face. ''I hate my mother.''

She's still giggling, enjoying this. But her smile falls. She can imagine Jane has been embarrassed and ridiculed her whole life because of this. Knowing what that feels like has her moving closer. She pulls Jane's hands gently away from her face.

''If you start singing it, I'll drown you.''

''I'm sorry. I'm sorry for laughing at you.'' She smooths Jane's hair back. There is no laughter, no teasing, she puts all her feelings into these words. ''**My** darling Clementine.''

Jane blinks, breath catching. ''Okay, that, that sounds different.''

''It should, I mean it. But I won't call you it again.''

Jane sniffs. ''It's kinda funny though. I mean I know why people laugh. It's not so bad when you say it. …...Just, just don't say it around my family. Tommy would bust a gut.''

She smiles. ''I would never intentionally embarrass you.''

Jane exhales. ''I feel like I'm on a roller coaster with you. My emotions are all over the place.'' tears are wiped away again.

''Do you like roller coasters?''

Jane's grin is beaming. ''Oh yeah.''

She leans forward meeting Jane half way, lips just a brush of touch. She opens her mouth for more. When a very audible clearing of throat has both of them laughing into the kiss.

Jane looks over her shoulder. ''You do know I normally carry a gun.''

She chuckles, looking passed Jane to see Dr Samways with eyes wide. ''Dr Samways. Hello again.''

''Dr Isles. I'm sorry to um... interrupt again. Especially now I know I'm risking life and limb.''

Jane bursts out laughing. ''You're safe. I'm on vacation.''

She smiles, attention shifting back to him. ''What can I do for you?''

He moves forward, hand extended with an envelope. ''I'm glad I did catch you. Dr Rosa asked me to give this to you both if you were still here.''

She takes the envelope, curious. Opening, taking out the contents. ''Oh.'' In her hand is the picture taken by Tracey. Catching both she and Jane turning to the camera. The look in her eyes she has never seen before, colours of gold, green but a ring around them. But it's her face that glows. Their heads are together, both laughing.

''Oh, wow.'' Jane shifts closer to look.

She nods, agreeing with that sentiment. This, they are beautiful together, light and dark. The eternal symbol of ying and yang, balance. She swallows, smiling up. ''Please thank Tracey for this.''

''Maur, Is that... is that Bruno?''

She adjusts her gaze to the picture. Where Jane's finger points. Finding the turtle small in the distance. Her smile widens. ''It is. He must have surfaced for air.''

''There's another picture in there.'' Dr Samways nods to the envelope.

She passes their picture over to Jane. Her eyes pausing at the wonderment on Jane's face as she looks at the photograph of them together. Taking out the other photograph, caught between wanting to watch Jane and the new image in her hands. Laughing as she realises what it is of. It's a shot of the stern of the boat, both of their figures clearly visible.

''It's from Bruno's cam as you were leaving. As soon as Dr Rosa saw it, she sent the file to me and asked if I'd print it up.''

''He was saying goodbye.'' Her fingers trace over the picture. ''Thank you. All of you. Today has been wonderful.'' She holds the photograph to her chest.

He smiles, turning, waving. ''My pleasure.''

Her eyes close on this feeling. All of it, the day, the night, the months behind her. She never thought they would be together in this. A light touch to her face, has her eyes flickering open. Jane is staring at her with such emotion, it has her heart stuttering.

''Maur.''

''Yes.'' Her whole body comes to attention. It is always been in the way Jane speaks her name. This is new, a new sound of letters, a hum, rumbling. Making every hair on her body stand up.

''Can we go back to the beach house?''

'I thought you wanted to get funny presents?' Her throat is dry. Not believing what she thinks she is seeing, hearing. Hoping it's true.

''We can do that another day... I... I want to be alone with you. No more people with strep throat interrupting.''

It's strange laughing when arousal is burning her raw. She takes the photograph back from Jane, placing both back into the envelope. Adding it to her bag, next to the camera. Needing a moment to even out her breathing. Jane is already standing waiting for her, hand out. She stands, taking the hand.

Jane's eyes are cobalt. She can feel the trembling in her held hand. With a gentle tug, they start walking towards the car. No matter what comes next, she isn't afraid of it. Because from now on, they were in this together.

.

_**/Please Note. Below is now M rated. Do not read if you are under age or you are offended. You have been warned, so don't go telling me off. If you wish you can leave the story as above. They are together. Continue at your own risk.\**_

**.**

She has always savoured anticipation, the thrill of sex. The chemicals released, their infusion. Nothing has prepared her for this, her whole body is vibrating, every movement of fabric on skin is becoming a sweet agony. The car journey, both were quiet. Touches tentative, looks explosive. Twice she had to remember she was supposed to be concentrating on the road and not the look Jane was giving. She did not want to get this wrong, misread. If Jane was not ready for this, they would crumble. She wanted it, wanted Jane so much. But she'd wait, go at Jane's pace.

She parked outside the beach house. Breathing already unsteady. Turning off the engine, eyes fixed on her hands in her lap.

''Hey.''

She doesn't want to look, to see the change. Jane withdrawing now they are here. She expects it. So when fingers caress her chin, a firm touch lifting her head and turning it. She is totally unprepared for the look of want still in Jane's eyes.

Jane swallows, voice hoarse. ''I need to know you want this?''

Her breath hiccups.

''I know, I mean I know you want me. But, I just left Casey and we're just together and I don't want to go too fast again.''

She swallows. Concentration split between Jane's words and the touch feathering across her cheek.

Jane's smile is a simple truth of acceptance. ''I've spent so long wanting you. Lying to myself what it really was, scared of it. Of you. I'm not scared any more.''

Air sucks in on a hiss, as a thumb is wiped hard across her bottom lip. Blood throbbing as it infuses.

''So long. Maura. I don't want to wait to show you how I feel. But If you say wait. I will.''

She grips Jane's wrist like a vice. Holding, terrified Jane will move away. Jane is waiting, waiting for her. This is another difference, Jane waiting. No one ever waited for her. She is wanted... She surges forward, lips searching until they find what they need. A kiss of yes, of more, of now. Hands fumble, fabric gripped. Body twisting, reaching for contact. She draws back from it, control holding, the rest of her screaming. Blinking in a blur of vision. Jane needs words, Jane has always needed her words. ''Yes... Yes, I want this.''

Another kiss follows, a slow promise. Jane turns. getting out of car. She has to focus to get the keys, her bag. hands trembling. The door opens, she looks up, smiling. Taking Jane's hand to help step out, her legs are weak. Even this simple contact of hands is igniting.

They walk to the house, heated looks, hands joined. She is sure the smiles they are giving each other would make grown men cry. She had dared to think once that if they had ever gotten to this point, the scenario that played, both of them would have been drunk, a night of regret, of hurried fumbling sex, of secrets, no words, no promises, nothing but lust. One she would have little memory of, but one that would have destroyed their friendship beyond repair.

Never in a thousand wishful thoughts did she see she would be the one who is awed, nervous. Jane is leading them into the house, towards the stairs, no hurry, as if they were following in footprints of a thousand times before. She never envisioned Jane as the one in control. Yet it doesn't scare her, it is arousing in ways she never knew. With others she would have named every single thing that was happening to her during this arousal, all clinical terms of her bodies response. But now her science has no voice, her body is speaking a new language and Jane is the rosette stone about to decipher it all.

They climb the stairs, each step an anticipation, a note on a scale, crescendo rising.

Jane opens the bedroom door, smiling back at her, hands still firmly held. She follows. She will always follow... They stop, face to face, eyes locked. There are no words, no music. Yet she can hear the words of Shakespeare, Keats, Byron. The notes of Mozart, Beethoven, Bach. Her eyelids flutter as fingertips trace from her hand up her arm. Another hand comes up, thumb caressing her cheek.

Jane steps closer until there is nothing between them but heat. ''Maur.''

She has to swallow to speak. ''Yes.''

''I want you so badly it hurts.''

The world drops at her feet, along with her heart. ''Oh god.''

Her whole body comes alive as Jane lips meet hers. Warm, wet, moving, seeking. The kiss is consuming. She reaches, hands going into raven hair, fingers rooting themselves, a tether to stop her floating away. She moans, as tongues touch, tips connecting sending her into a spin. Hands move to her waist, she can feel each finger as they press and she is jerked forward flush to Jane. Mouths part as gulps of air are taken. She presses closer, bodies meeting, fitting together. She moans loud as lips trace along her neck, turning her face away to give excess. Her stomach tightens as Jane's hands move to her backside, kneading, pulling her tighter, her hips buck with the force. Her legs grow weak as teeth bite the lope of her ear and Jane's breath whispers. She pulls Jane's head away, mouth needing this taste again. Biting, sucking, tongue plunging, licking. Her moans now mix with Jane's.

She's moving, Jane leading them backwards, locked in the kiss. Stopping as they reach the edge of the bed, their kiss breaks. Both gasping air, lungs heaving, arousal evident in both of them. Jane's eyes are so dark almost reflecting the night. For the first time she sees nervousness in the smile offered. She cups Jane's face, thumb wiping across swollen lips, mirroring Jane's action in the car, feeling a kiss chase.

She steps back, three steps, slow, eyes never leaving, turning. Looking over her shoulder back at Jane. ''Unzip me.''

Jane's face clears, grin expanding. She can see the same memory of this request dawning. She turns her head away. Waiting, her body is weeping with the anticipation, a waterfall. Suddenly Jane is molten heat against her back. The gasp that exhales comes from her core.

Hands sweep her hair from her neck. A mouth is placed on her skin, words spoken into pores. ''The first time you asked me to do that, I wanted to do this.''

Arms come around her, hands locking across her stomach, pulling her sharply back. She shudders as a kiss open mouthed is placed on her neck.

''And this.''

She groans low, air trapped on the vowels. As wetness of tongue traces the line of her pulse. When teeth bite down, her hands come up and cover Jane's. Fingers entwining. Jane's voice is a growl on her skin.

''You had no idea what you did to me back then. How crazy you made me... Make me.''

The assault on her neck continues, but it's Jane's words, voice, breath, that is making her shake. Hips are rolled against her and she nearly caves to the need to turn around and take Jane right then and there. ''Jane.'' Is an escape of air.

''I wanted you then, but god, not like I want you now.''

Another roll of Jane's hips, has her grinding back. Everything is an assault. She should have known, should have known the passion hidden within Jane. She grinds back again, rewarded with an exhale of heat on her neck. The friction is unbearably, not enough, she needs more. She tries to turn.

Jane's arm lock across her. ''No... Not yet.''

A flush of wetness makes her squirm. She releases one hand, moving her arm upwards, until she reaches Jane's neck, curving her hand behind it, pulling her down, closer. Bowing her body upward. ''Jane.''

When a hand covers her breast, nipple caressed, she nearly screams with the need for more. She turns her head, neck straining with the position. Jane answers the call and their mouths meet. She is stretched, every muscle taunt. She has to break away for air, moaning as her nipple is pulled to peak. All she can do is breathe, mind lost, knowledge gone. She feels Jane's mouth pause on her neck, the heat a different texture. She blinks, reality of where jane has stopped stuttering the arousal, the scar. She draws a little forward turning until she see Jane's eyes. hating the look in them and where they are fixed. She nudges Jane's chin with her nose, until eyes come up to hers.

Her voice is steel. ''Don't. He has no place here. None. He will never touch us again.'' Before Jane can say anything she pulls Jane's head down, mouth sealing everything. Kissing with a passion that burns them both. Lips part and she feels a nod. Relief flows, mixing with the growing arousal.

She feels fingers move across her shoulder to the apex of her neck. Her head drops forward, breath hitching as she feels the fastener being slowly lowered. Cold air touches skin, but only for a second before warm breath takes over, lips sweeping. Her eyes close on the feeling of fingertips chasing the lowering of the zip. Jane's other hand leaves her stomach, touching the whole time to move to her back. When scarred palms meet her exposed back, she stumbles a step. Slowly Jane pushes the dress open. She moves her arms to allow the sleeves to fall free. With another pull the dress is at her feet. Her heart is thumping so hard, she is sure she will pass out.

''Turn around.''

She turns slowly, forcing herself to control the need to rush this. Jane's eyes raking over her near naked body makes everything flush scarlet.

''God, you're beautiful.'' Jane steps close again. Hand out, fingers twitching, pausing a breath away from her.

She smiles. ''Jane.''

Jane's eyes flick up from her chest. The smile is shy, but the fire in dark eyes is an inferno of want.

She reaches, taking Jane's hand. Laying it on her heart. ''Touch me.'' Instead of the touch she anticipates, she is suddenly spinning as Jane picks her up and turns a circle to the bed. The laugh bursts from her as she is lowered. Falling back to rest on her elbows across the mattress. Her eyes widen as Jane kneels by the bed, lifting her leg. Hands going to the laces, fingers just a touch on her calf, but each part of her jolts with it. She has to bite her lip as Jane's eyes narrow, focused on the laces. Fingers trying to pick at the knots.

''Jesus, Christ. Maur, did you use sailor knots?''

The bed bounces with her laughter. Shifting to sit up to help. Only to have her hands slapped away.

''No... no. I can do it. Just lay there and look sexy.''

The laugh barks from her. She has never laughed while caught so deeply in arousal, each laugh heightens her need. She giggles, resting back. The giggle tails off as Jane finally gets the laces undone. Both sandals dropping to the floor. Slowly Jane's eyes come up to her. She swallows nothing, there is no saliva left. Hands move up her right calf, thumb a circle of movement as it moves higher. When it stops on the scar there, her eyes jump to Jane's. Seeing the sorry, the pain of it. ''Jane.''

Jane ignores her call, head moving down, thumb running the length of the scar. Before lips replace it.

It touches her so deeply. She reaches, hand running gently through black hair. ''I'm here.''

Jane nods, swallowing, emotion rippling in her breathing. Jane smiles, turning, kneeling up. Body now between feet. Scarred hands move to her hips, gently holding. Then suddenly she's sliding with a pull across the bed, knees bracketing Jane's thigh on the stop. Their eyes are locked, she doesn't know how much time passes until she sits up slowly, bringing her face level. ''Jane.''

''Yeah?''

Her hands move slowly up Jane's body travelling curves. Smiling at the hitch in breathing. ''You have far too many clothes on.''

A smile twitches. ''Do I?''

''Most definitely.'' She keeps her eyes on Jane's, starting to undo each button on the white shirt. Until all are open, she pushes fabric over broad shoulders. Jane moves removing it, throwing it somewhere out of view. Jane is watching her, waiting. Smiling, she nibbles along Jane's jaw line. Her hand touching gently across a taunt stomach, which flexes muscle. It makes her mouth water again. Fingers now chasing the hem of the vest top. Feeling Jane tense, she stops, drawing back to look into Jane's eyes. Eyes which show uncertainty. She knows why. ''I love you.''

Eyes flicker fire.

''I love all of you, Jane.''

Jane's hand covers hers, moving it up under the vest. She presses her lips to Jane's, kissing soft feathers of touch. Tongues this time dancing, open mouthed a slow tango. Sighs are exhales. She lets her fingers explore the firm stomach, fingers brushing over the scar. Kissing deeply as she touches, all the memories surfacing, the pain, the panic of nearly losing Jane. Feeling Jane's muscles tense, caressing until the tension leaves, kissing promises into her mouth. Tracing fingers around to the curve of hip bone, the dip of waist, thumb taking in the warmth. The kiss breaks.

They just stare at each other, smiles growing. Jane moves back, hands gripping the bottom of the vest and pulling upward. Her eyes are now locked on the expense of skin and curves of breasts in black bra before her. She licks her lips, inhaling. Jane's scent stronger with this heat between them. Jane reaches behind to undo her bra. Her breath holds, stuttering, as fabric is gone and she is left with nothing but olive skin, dark nipples erect on small breasts. She doesn't even know she's reaching until her palm covers a hard peak. Jane's splutter for air, makes her insides twist into knots. She can't not do this. Her lips lower, taking a dusky nipple into her mouth. A hand in her hair tightening makes her shudder. She sucks gently, moaning as the peak grows harder on her tongue. She can taste salt, Jane. A moan vibrates and she isn't sure who's it is.

She feels the world tilt, the touch of cool blanket now on her back. She lets her hands roam free, nails scratching. Jane draws up. She chases the nipple but it goes out of reach, a pout forms. She feels hands going between her and the mattress, she lifts up knowing where fingers are aiming. Feeling the clasp release and soon she is exposed to the air. Jane is hovering above, eyes raking talons of gaze across her body, settling on her breasts. Even though there is no touch her nipples raise. There is no time to prepare before a hot wet mouth is engulfing her left one. She arches, a hum travelling through. The pull of teeth has her gripping harder onto Jane's back. When a bite is added, her whole body jerks, her toes curling with it. Hands going now into wild hair, clawing, as suction increases. Mind lost, not knowing whether to pull Jane away or force her closer. Another bite has her tilting her head back on moan of Jane's name.

Jane lowers onto her. The first touch of breasts on breasts, skin on skin, a shock of electricity. Legs fall open as Jane fully rests. The weight a bond to this earth she is flying from. Jane's hand are everywhere, touching, caressing, ripples of touch. Her breathing is ragged, inhales not fast enough to catch up with what her body is experiencing. Just as one part senses touch, the touch is gone.

Jane's mouth lowers to her right breast. She is trapped looking down, watching fiery eyes watching her through damp bangs. She breathes, just tries to breathe. Jane slowly extends her tongue, the tip nearing her nipple. Her breath holds, teeth indenting her lip. Even though she sees Jane lick and take her nipple and breast into her mouth it is still a bolt of lightening, a tug on her soul. She can't keep her eyes open, they flutter closed. Hips surging up for contact, head back on gasps of air. She feels tongue licking upward over the swell of breast, higher, dipping into the sweat she can feel pooling in the dip below her neck. She pushes hips upwards again, feet gaining purchase on the mattress to aid. Groaning as Jane's hips come into contact with her centre. Jane is rocking, every up a push against her, every down a slow delicious slide. The movement building. Mouth opens on her neck, breathing fire. She feels like she has a fever, body shaking with chills, yet perspiration pin pricks her skin, burning, she is burning alive.

A touch of mouth to her lips, has eyes flickering open. They are so close, she can see every fleck of brown in eyes smiling at her. Her arms come up to embrace, pulling Jane tight to her, legs opening wider. Gasping into the kiss as she feels how wet she is, as fabric rubs. Jane draws away, lips swollen, breathless. Moving slowly away crawling down her body. She's confused, slightly panicked. If Jane leaves now she will shoot her! Her panic eases as Jane stands, biting her lip as she undoes her jean buttons, wiggling to ease the tight fabric over her hips, down her legs. Kicking legs free, dipping quickly to undo her sandals.

She swallows, watching small breasts sway. Gaze lowering on a hitched breath. Sitting up, eyes locked on the purple underwear, looking up in surprise.

Jane's laugh is slightly embarrassed. ''What? You expected boy shorts?''

She grins, eyes dipping to really appreciate the low cut lace underwear. ''I've seen your underwear drawer and they were not in it.'' Her smile falters as a thought occurs, one she so did not want right now. As if sensing it, Jane is back on top of her pushing her back, fast. Her thoughts short circuit with the sudden heat and weight. Senses on overload.

Hands are cupping her face. Jane look is understanding. ''I have never worn them before. Only you, Maur. Only you.''

She feels a flush of guilt. ''I...''

Her words are stolen, Jane's mouth is the thief. Movement, that is all she knows, rocking, touching, motion, a set rhythm of skin to skin. She draws her legs up, hooking over Jane's hip, trying to gain more contact, needing it. It's building inside, spreading heat, sparks of fire each time they connect. This isn't enough, more, more. She digs her nails into Jane's back. The kiss desperate now. Jane is just as desperate, pushing harder against her. She has to pull away for air, sucking it into starved lungs.

Jane lifts up. All she can do is breath through the look aimed at her. She isn't sure if there is a question, but Jane is thinking that much she does know. She reaches up, fingers tracing the cleft in Jane's chin, nail trailing through the indent. Jane's body trembles with it. She shifts forward enough to reconnect them. The moan is locked in her chest as Jane's moves down, lips leaving sucks, teeth bites. Lower, trailing licks across the sweat on her stomach, lower. She widens her legs, as Jane shifts back, kneeling.

She lifts her head, looking down. Nearly losing what control she has left when Jane looks up and licks her lips. ''Jane... You, you don't have to.'' Her mind is telling her to shut the hell up.

Jane's answer is a kiss to the inside of her thigh. Thumbs hooking in her panties, drawing them down over. She shudders, lifting up enough for them to be pulled off, the coolness of the air anything but a relief on her heat. She should be embarrassed at how wet her underwear is, but she isn't, not when it is because of this, Jane.

Jane's eyes dip, irises expanding like a telephoto lens.

It makes her wetter. ''Jane... you... '' She can't say it again not when her whole body is crying for this touch.

Jane looks up. ''Can I taste you?''

Her heart actually stops. But she doesn't have time to answer. Breath, tongue, mouth cover her wetness, stealing the yes she wants to yell. Hips rise, as she chokes on a gasp. Head tilted back, hands gripping the bed beneath. It is liquid mercury in her veins, pulsing, spreading. When she is taken into a warm mouth and sucked, her whole body arches like a bow and she groans Jane's name on a curse. Each swipe of tongue, matches the tempo of her hips surging upward. Her body flushes with it, sweat beading as the tempo increases. She is so wet she can hear the sounds of this in the air, smell her own arousal. Jane's mouth is lapping, sucking, taking, drinking. Her head moves from side to side at the intensity, hands fisting the blanket into a death grip. Hips rising higher, breaths nothing more than groans. When fingers and palms trail upward over her stomach, taking her nipples and twisting. She jerks so hard, she feels Jane's nose hit her pubis. She reaches down, tangling hair. Body pushing upward, sliding down, grinding into Jane's mouth. Tip of tongue now harder against her. She doesn't care that she is wanton, wild, bucking out of control. Nipples are twisted again and she honestly sees fireworks. It's there, tight in her stomach, muscles clenching, tight, so tight. A tongue tip pressing inside, has her arching again, legs drawing up until her knees are near her chest. A hand leaves her breast and she forces her eyes open, looking down. The sight of Jane between her legs sends a flood of wetness, seeing Jane's tongue touching her, sliding through her, sends the world into a haze. Tears are leaking, coolness on the heat of her face, a dew running down into her hair. She rocks again, tongue sliding her length, flicking at the rise of hips. Jane's eyes never leaving her. Suddenly she is filled, stretched and the world explodes on the one name that means everything. ''Jane.''

The orgasm sweeps her away, ripples expanding until it consumes in its flames. She is a dying star, super nova in an explosion of light. She rides it, holding it as long as she can before it shudders beyond her reasoning, shattering her into a million pieces. She sucks in air, breathing a cascade. Never, never like this. She is crying. Hand coming to her mouth, trying to catch the parts of her breaking away.

Jane is moving up her body, fast, grabbing her close. ''I got ya, Maur. I got ya. Baby, shhhhhhhhh. I got you.''

The endearment makes her cry harder. Holding onto Jane, legs wrapping, arms tight. Breathing sobs into her neck. ''I... love... you. So much.''

''I love you too.'' Jane kisses start at her eyes, the tears taking them. Across her cheeks, chasing any which escape.

Until finally their mouths join. She can taste herself and the air returns. She kisses deeper needing to take all of this in. She needs Jane, needs her now. She flips them. A squeak from Jane makes her laugh into the kiss. Kissing Jane with everything she is, has. Tongue taking back her essence. She moves her hands down between their bodies, caressing across tight nipples, pausing to squeeze them. Jane's hiccup of breath into her mouth, makes her smile. She slides her body down, keeping connect with Jane's mouth until she can't. Readjusting her leg so she is now kneeling, Jane's left thigh between her legs, meeting her wetness. She jerks with it, over sensitive, she eases a little away. Eyes locked on Jane's wanting to see everything, each tiny reaction to her touch. Her fingers find the lace of underwear and also the wetness. She stretches to reconnect their mouths so she can moan into the kiss. Nipples a flickering touch against each others. Feeling Jane's legs open wider, makes her bite at Jane's bottom lip, trapping it, pulling, releasing on a suck.

''Fuck.'' Jane head falls back.

Her whole body trembles with the curse. Fingers finding their way under the elastic of panties, when they touch molten heat, her head drops on a groan. Jane jerks up into her hand. She shifts closer, until her own core rests on the back on her own hand, pressing down on a sharp hiss. Slowly she moves her fingers in circles around the tight bud throbbing against her fingerprints. Jane surges up on a low moan of her name. She bites her lip, watching everything, eyes trailing over Jane's body, muscles rippling, chest heaving, a sheen of sweat dampen olive skin. Her fingers circle faster. Jane's rock upwards, has her pressing down, grinding into the touch. Her own arousal building again. Body singing with this. Watching, hearing. She changes the tempo of her fingers, sliding up and slowly down. Jane's rumbling groan echoes in the silence of the room. She leans forward, inhaling sharply at the change of angle. One hand on the mattress to hold her weight, taking a nipple into her mouth and teasing with her tongue. Her eyes watching, every twitch of emotion on Jane's face. Her fingers slide upward, circling again as she sucks the nipple deeply into her mouth. This time Jane's moan vibrates through her lips. She moves her fingers lower, watching as Jane's eyes snap open locking on her. Fingers tease the entrance. ''You're so wet.''

Jane's swallow hollows her throat. ''You... you.''

She smiles around the nipple. Fingers teasing again, until Jane's hip buck into her. On a groan she presses two fingers inside, sliding easily, meeting nothing but heat and wetness. Jane's body ripples, arching. She sets the pace, slow, deep, curling her fingers. Eyes closing, rocking into Jane's movements upward. She is blind, and Jane is Braille. her fingers so deep inside are reading, the ridges, the softness, the muscles sucking her deep, fluttering around her fingers. She presses deeper, finding the crease, fingertips brushing, holding, no movement. Muscles clenching around her fingers, pulling.

Her eyes are jealous things, they want to see. They open. Breath stopping, finding Jane's eyes locked on her. She moves again, feeling Jane's thighs quivering. Pushing deeper, harder, the pace increasing. Their hips are moving, the sounds now the slap of flesh of flesh, wetness. She groans as fire spreads through her again. Her head falls back, hair tickling her back, mouth open on a gasp, eyes slamming shut. Riding, grinding, the movement bouncing them. Sweat dripping down her spine at this exertion. She shudders, her stomach sucking in, muscles clenching.

''You're so fucking sexy.''

Her eyes snap open, head coming back. She moves fast, mouth seeking. Jane raises enough so their lips meet. The kiss is lust, want, pure lust. Her arm is burning with the angle now but she doesn't care. Her thumb moves upwards. Jane's hips jerking as it touches the hardness, circling, fingers plunging deeper. Still they kiss, clumsy with the movement. Jane's hands grab her shoulders, nails indenting a prick of pain on her skin. They rock faster. She's near, she breaks the kiss. ''Jane...''

Jane answer is a stutter of breath and then her head goes back, body lifting off the bed, taking her with her. She feels it, all around her fingers, the clench, the hold, strong pulsing, milking her fingers. Jane's cry of her name impacts like needles on her skin. The rush of wet warmth on her hand, has her sobbing a breath. Her body surges, the orgasm ripping her raw for a second time. She groans, grinding down, shuddering her release. She's held at the peak, until Jane's body collapses, spent. Still she feels the aftershocks on her fingers, her own body twinges in response. She falls forward, forehead resting on a heaving chest. Her own lungs gasping with it.

''Oh...oh.'' It's still rippling through her, tingles, sparks, muscles contracting tiny jerks of aftermath at this earthquake. Her fingers are still inside, and she doesn't want to move, to stay. But the angle is killing her wrist.

There is nothing but harsh breathing. The room a silent witness to this beauty. She fades, drifting. Scents of both of them, on every inhale. Listening to the fast heartbeat beneath. She doesn't want to move ever from this place. Breathing evens out. She turns her head, eyes moving upward. Watching a droplet of sweat snake down Jane's neck, has her heart beating fast again. She slowly shifts, withdrawing her fingers. The shudder that goes through Jane, mirrors in her. She flexes her fingers, feeling the wetness. She is so tempted to taste, too know. But when she does taste, drink, it will be from the source. So for now she will just enjoy the feeling on her skin. She moves upward, muscles trembling. Upward until her face is over Jane's.

Jane's eyes are closed tight, mouth slightly open, air still being drawn in gasps. She places a slow gentle kiss over it, catching the breathed air.

Eyes flicker open, dazed, satisfied, full of wonder.

She smiles, smoothing back the sweat ridden hair. ''Hi.''

Jane chuckles, arms coming around her, pulling her closer still, legs entwining. ''Hi yourself.''

She dips for another kiss, lips moving lazily together. Drawing back, mouth echoing the smile. She traces a fingertip across Jane's eyebrow catching a tear of sweat. Loving the feeling of Jane stretched beneath her. Her fingertips move downward until she reaches the bow of lips, which twitch. She grins. ''You are so gorgeous.'' She watches the blush in fascination, the pinkness of it, mixing into the deeper flush of arousal, swirling, creating a new colour across Jane's cheeks. When Jane opens her mouth, she knows it is to protest. So she stops it with a kiss, tongue tasting. Drawing back. ''Don't say it.''

Jane chuckles. ''You don't know what I was going to say.''

''Yes I do. You were going to deny it.'' As she shifts she feels the wetness and sweat between them and for a moment she loses her train of thought.

''Wasn't.''

She raises an eyebrow. ''Okay then, what were you going to say?'' She shivers as fingers trace up her spine.

''I was going to ask why I'm the one with their underwear still on?''

The laugh is instant, a pull of happiness, of fun, of Jane. She is laughing when Jane's mouth closes over hers. Her body jostling with the glee. She wraps Jane into a hug, pulling her closer. ''I love you.'' She feels Jane's grin against her skin.

''I love you too.''

She grins. Easing her grip, shifting to lay her cheek above Jane's heart. A shiver this time is from the cold air. Without even asking, she is shifted, Jane stretching beneath her, then suddenly there is warmth of blanket. She places a kiss on Jane's skin in thanks. Arms come around her, pulling them closer together.

Her body is so alive. But her mind is at peace. She basks in this feeling. Her fingers swirl circles, moving inward on Jane's stomach, muscles ripple beneath. ''Do you know Newton's law of universal gravitation?'' She feels Jane jerk. She looks up, to find Jane staring down at her. She has to bite on the laugh at the look on her face.

''I think your pillow talk needs some work, Maur.''

She laughs, returning her cheek to the warm skin. ''You didn't answer my question.''

Jane huffs. ''If I knew there was going to be test, I would have studied.''

She pinches Jane's side. The jerk has the world moving.

''Hey! Okay no, I don't. All I know is an apple fell on his head.''

She smiles. ''It's actually a myth it fell onto his head. But he did witness an apple falling which lead him to question why.'' Her fingers keep tracing the spiralling circles.

''A huh.''

''Newton's law states, Every particle of matter in the universe attracts every other particle with a force that is directly proportional to the product of the masses of the particles and inversely proportional to the square of the distance between them.''

''Maur.''

She looks up.

''You just blew my mind with amazing sex. Sex that totally rocked my world and at one point I didn't even know my own name. So could you dumb it down for me?''

She hides her face, blushing, laughing. ''It means... '' She has to pause to let the chuckle continue. ''It means, two bodies in the universe are attracted to the pull of the other.'' She looks up, ''…. like the earth and the moon.''

Jane's smile spreads. A hand coming down, to lace through her hair. ''Which am I?''

She expected teasing. She blinks in surprise that Jane got it. ''You... you are the earth.''

''Why do I have to be the over populated one? Why can't I be the nice shiny silvery one that hangs in the night?''

She shifts up, slide of skin on skin that makes them both shudder. Stopping only when she's fully along Jane's length. Face poised above Jane's. ''Because without the earth, the moon would float away, become inert without another body of motion.. It is nothing but a dead rock, it has no life. The light you see isn't even its own, it's a reflection of the sun. The side facing away, out into space, is cold darkness.''

Hands tighten on her waist. ''Maura?''

She shakes her head. ''No. it's okay. But I was the moon, Jane. I only reflected light around me. I didn't understand so many things. I was lifeless in a way. Suspended, hanging in nothing. I didn't fit in. Just like the moon in a lot of ways. I was a dead rock only filled with science, knowledge. No emotions I understood or knew how to emulate.'' She swallows on the emotion in her throat. ''Then I found you... I think I was always meant to find you. Destiny you call it, soul mates, maybe they are just other names used for this between us. Gravitation is another. As soon as you came into my life, I was pulled towards you, circling, drawn. I'm no longer aimlessly floating. I'm caught in you, in your force. I'm so thankful for you... I wish I did believe in gods, so I could thank them. Instead I thank the universe. I love you, Jane... I love you.''

Jane lips are desperate on her mouth. A catch of breath as they kiss. Murmurs of love, promises caught in the air. Then she is pulled, upward a surge of force, captured in arms that hold her so tightly no air is left. Mouths dance. When fingers enter her again, she is pulled downward, two bodies meeting... Gravity.

Knowing nothing will tear them apart again. Because nothing in the universe, is stronger than this.

The End.

* * *

A/N

Wow. Okay then. Holy shit, as Jane would say. There you have it. Hope you like them apples. Thank you all, every single one of you. The reviewers, readers. The silent lurkers. The pm'ers. This journey started on one shot story of Maura. So it really had to end with her. I have not stopped once on this story, it flowed. When it stuttered it was because I was doing it wrong and I swiftly smacked myself stupid and stopped trying to force and just let my bard take it where it was supposed to. This last chapter was long as you can see. But it had to be this way, j and m move in their own time. It is finished, an end. I am sad, but also I am tired. lol. Now I shall rest. The turtle hospital is real. if you go google it, you can take the interactive tour. I stayed to detail as much as I could. However all the names I used are mine, I changed them to protect the innocent.

Take care all. I thank you all again. Xxxxxx

Oh, just a note, because my bard has a wicked sense of humour. The M rated part of the chapter. The bard wanted to title it, ''The big bang.'' but I locked her in a box until she decided not to. Also you can't sue my bard for any cavities caused by the over production of mushy love sugar. Or refunds on the buckets. If your interested, the love scene was written to the beat of 'sex on fire.' yes I know how cliché. But also to Cheryl Coles, parachute for the more intimate scenes.

Oh, just another note. My bard hates loose ends. So don't be surprised if this story picks up in a series with Jane and Maura back home dealing with Angela, work and the change in relationship. A loose end to the bard is a paper cut and a hang nail all on the same finger. Every time I move it ows and pulls. But I shall take a rest first before throwing myself into such a thing.

Oh, look just another note. Why are you still reading shouldn't you be a sleep by now? Okay, well as you're still here. Thank you. If it has moved you enough, let me know in the pretty box below. Pressing is love... Now shoo, go sleep, or work or... Woah. wait! Did you read this at work!? Holy cow. Shame on you. Heheeheh.

Bye bye for now. Parting is such sweet sorrow... Sniffles.

.


End file.
